Bitter Tears for Lost Innocence
by the real vampire
Summary: A new arrival at SPD causes painful memories to resurface for two of the rangers. But what is the dark secret hidden behind green eyes? And when the truth comes out, will old wounds finally be healed and the past put back to where it belongs?
1. Ultimatum

Having suffered a form of writer's block on a couple of my other stories, I suddenly was hit with this idea and have just ran with it. This first chapter is only a preview so if you like it you might have to wait a bit for the next part. Apologies!

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did. Simple as that.

Summery: A new arrival at SPD causes painful memories to resurface for two of the rangers. But what is the dark secret hidden behind green eyes? And when the truth comes out, will old wounds finally be healed and the past put back to where it belongs?

I've given this a precautionary M rating for future chapter content, but for the most part it's a K/T. Enjoy!

_the real vampire_

**

* * *

**

**Ultimatum**

"You have a choice: join SPD or spend the rest of your sentence in jail."

The words echoed around the hot, dingy room. For the person who had just delivered the ultimatum, it was uncomfortable and stuffy, but for the girl it was addressed to the room was a blessed reprieve from the sweltering sun and back-breaking work that existed outside it. Apart from the wardens' quarters and administrative areas, this room was the coolest place on Prison Planet 9-15.

The girl laughed, "That's not much of a choice is it?"

"It is a choice."

"What'll I be doing at SPD? Laundry duty?"

"You'll be joining B-Squad."

The girl stared at him, "You're kidding. No way. I'm not qualified…"

"You have powers," the other said firmly. "Don't deny it. Just like your brother."

The girl scowled, "I am nothing like my brother. And yes, I had powers. Not anymore."

It was the other's turn to laugh, "Foolish girl, you still have powers."

"I don't use them. I will _not_ use them," she spat at him. "I haven't used them since…" she caught herself. "I won't use them."

The other sighed, "You have reasons for doing what you did." The girl said nothing, but stared stubbornly at him. The five years since he had last seen her had changed her. The soft, vulnerable girl was gone, replaced by a hardened young woman. "Those are the conditions I set. Join SPD as part of B-Squad and be taught control of your abilities, or stay here. Take it or leave it."

The girl bit her lip, "You know my answer."

He nodded, "I will make preparations for your arrival at SPD." He stood to leave, but the girl grabbed his sleeve. The guards tensed and reached for their weapons, but he stopped them with a look. "Yes?"

"What about my brother and…?" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Let me deal with them." Commander Cruger smiled and walked out. The girl let her arm drop to her side as the guards came to take her back to her cell. She was getting out. No, she was joining SPD, again. Exchanging one kind of hell for another, and she would have to face her brother, and not just her brother but _him_…

_XxX_

"Cadets, dismissed." The B-Squad saluted and made to walk out of the Command Centre after the de-briefing following another successful apprehension of a criminal, but Commander Cruger called after their departing backs, "Cadet Carson, a word if you please."

"Uh oh, what have you done this time?" Jack asked with a grin at the green ranger.

Bridge shrugged, he couldn't think of anything the Commander would want to pull him up for, unless it was that toast thing… Sky clapped him on the shoulder as he walked past, "See you in the common room buddy. It's light-ball, girls verses guys."

"And we are so going to kick your butts," Z said as they all walked out. Good-natured bickering was heard outside the door until it faded away.

Bridge walked up to the Commander and stood to attention, "Sir?"

"At ease Bridge," Cruger said, causing Bridge to frown. In formal situations, the Commander never used the cadets' first names. Cruger looked at his green ranger with an unreadable expression on his face, "It's about Dane."

Bridge froze and then glanced behind him, in the direction Sky had gone. The blue ranger was nowhere to be seen. He looked back at the Commander and lowered his voice, "What about her?"


	2. Returning

Howdy folks! I'm coming to you live from my brand new laptop so I thought it would be a good time to give you an update! Thanks for all your fantabulous reviews! It's always great to get feedback. Again this chapter is a little short, but they will get longer, trust me! Oh and I should probably point out this story is slightly AU - no Omega Ranger and Commander Cruger is not a ranger either, though you probably didn't need me to tell you that!

Read, review, and enjoy! Here's chapter 2...

* * *

**Returning**

Dane entered the SPD headquarters with more than a little bit of trepidation in her step. The journey back from the Prison Planet had been mostly uneventful, although being in a spaceship again after five years as well as the thoughts of what she was about to face had made her more than a little queasy. Now, flanked by four heavily armed guards, she was back at SPD, a place that she thought she'd never see again. Glancing at the smart, uniformed men and women hurrying around, it was a whole world away from the horrors she had just left, and, dressed in her loose, dirty prison garb with dust still clinging to her, Dane felt even more filthy and out of place than ever before.

"Danella, welcome back." The voice cut across the wide, open lobby and Dane turned to see Dr. Kat Manx striding towards her.

Her heart leapt into her mouth as she saw her first real blast-from-the-past, bar Commander Cruger. "H..hi ma'am," she stuttered, unsure of what to expect.

To her surprise Kat fixed her with a huge smile before pulling her into a tight embrace. "It's so good to see you again," she said, then held her back at arms length to get a better look at her. "You need a shower," she stated and turned to the four guards. "Your work is done. Dismissed."

If the guards were surprised at a dangerous criminal simply being released into the hands of a youngish, attractive woman, then they didn't show it. They simply saluted and left.

"Come on," Kat said to a mute Dane, "I'll show you your quarters so you can freshen up."

_XxX_

"Who's that with Dr. Manx?" Z asked, glancing down into the lobby as her and Jack walked towards the Command Centre.

The red ranger looked down in the direction she pointed in time to see four men, clearly guards of some description, leave a grubby young woman in outlandish clothes with SPD's technical expert. "No idea. She's probably no one. Hurry up Z, or we're going to be later for the afternoon briefing."

"Joys," the yellow ranger muttered under her breath and quickly forgot about the strange arrival. As Jack said, she probably wasn't important.

_XxX_

"Here we are," Kat announced as she stopped outside a door that, to Dane's eyes anyway, was exactly the same as any of the other doors they had just passed. "Dr. Manx. Authorisation 2523," she said to the computer, and the door swung softly open. "You'll be issued with your own authorisation code for use around the permitted areas in the base and also with a private one for this door," the feline explained as she ushered her young charge into the room. "Shower's just through that door there and I've taken the liberty of providing you with some clothes. You'll have to go to the tailor to be fitted for your uniform, but that will come later. You've got an hour to get ready and then a cadet will be sent to collect you. Any questions?" Dane shook her head, her brain whirling from all the information. "Ok then," Kat said and made to leave. The sound of Dane's voice caused her to pause in the doorway.

"It must be bad if you've brought me back," she managed to say.

Kat's face saddened as she turned back to look at the girl. "You have no idea," said softly and took a deep breath, "Emperor Gruumm is in orbit around the planet."

Dane's green eyes widened with shock and she gasped, "Commander Cruger…"

"The Commander is doing his duty. He would not appreciate any reminders of the past," Kat said, a little more sharply than she had intended. She softened her voice, "The other rangers do not know about his history with Gruumm. He'll tell them if and when he decides they need to know."

Dane bit her lip and nodded, "I will not say anything."

Kat's smile returned, "Good girl. See you in about an hour then." With that, the technician walked out of the room, the door shutting behind her with barely a hiss, and for the first time in five years Dane was left to herself.

She stood quietly for a few moments and glanced around her new surroundings, wonderfully clean and bright, a marked change from the dark, dirty hotness of her cell. The room was a simple cadet's quarters, with a single bed, a desk and chair by the window and some shelves on one wall. It was paradise. Walking over to the large window, Dane looked down onto New Tech City; the view a vast improvement on the arid, desert landscape that she had left behind.

Forcing back the memories that had threatened to resurface, she instead turned and headed for the shower. Kat had indeed thought of everything. Shampoo, conditioner and a hairbrush were but a few of the precious essentials that Dane found in the tiny en suite. Stripping off her torn and dirty prison clothes, she stepped under the hot jet and allowed the water to wash away the dust and grime that coated her skin. It was a wonderful feeling of cleanness and relief as she combed the matt of tangles out of her long hair.

Finally refreshed, she dug through the clothes that Kat had provided and selected a pair of loose grey combat pants and a black tank top. Looking at herself in the mirror, Dane found herself staring into the eyes of a stranger. Had it really been five years since she'd last properly seen her reflection? Her dark blonde hair, once shoulder length, now hung straight to her lower back. The soft edges to her face had been removed by hard work and desert temperatures, revealing high cheekbones and her piercing green eyes had added depth to them, seeing things no twenty year old should have to see, let alone experience. She was thin, but the backbreaking conditions had toned her body, giving her muscles definition making her more slender than skinny and her skin had been burned a deep brown by the unforgiving sun. Shaking her head slightly, she found a band and scraped her hair back into a messy ponytail, then lay back on the bed to wait.

She didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. Opening it, she was met by a young cadet, who thankfully, she didn't recognise and who didn't know her.

"Uh, Miss Danella?" he asked, looking her up and down. "I'm to take you to see the Commander now."

"Are B-Squad there? Bridge and… and Schuyler?"

Looking taken back that she knew the rangers by their first names, the cadet nodded, "Them and also Cadets Landers, Delgado and Drew."

"Landers, Delgado and Drew?" Dane repeated, puzzled.

"The red, yellow and pink rangers," the cadet explained as he led her through awfully familiar corridors.

"They're rangers?" Dane stopped, staring at the cadet in shock. "Five rangers?"

The cadet gave her a strange look, "Yes. Why, is there some sort of problem?"

Dane shook her head, "No, no problem. It's just… the Commander never said…" she trailed off, and followed the cadet the rest of the way in silence.

"Here we are," he said at last, stopping behind the double doors that led to the Command Centre. "You're to go straight in," he added, before saluting her and then marching smartly away.

Dane stared at the doors for a second, a feeling of dread coming over her. This was it; time to face the past. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the metal plate on the wall and the doors slid silently open, admitting her to the room beyond…


	3. Reactions

Well I'm back with another chapter in this story. My muse is acting really randomly at the moment, and college work is starting to set in so updates will be uneven I'm afraid! I'm treating myself tonight after my drama group went very well _and_ I've just handed in my first proper assignment a day early!!! Thanks for all the great reviews I've recieved, it's always wonderful to get feedback (both positive and negitive) for your work!

Here's chapter three. Read, review, but most importantly of all, enjoy!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Reactions**

The rangers stood at ease, legs slightly apart, arms clasped behind their backs, facing Doggie's podium as the Commander bought the afternoon debrief to a close. Expecting a quick dismissal, the rangers began to shift restlessly. But the Commander was not finished. "I know you have all started working well as a team," he began, "But as you are by now aware, Gruumm is no single threat. As a result, I hope you will not take offence to me bringing in some extra help."

The rangers gave the Sirian a surprised look and Jack spoke for them, with a grin, "Extra help is always welcomed, sir."

Cruger gave them a small smile; "She will need some extensive training before being able to make any real contribution to the team, but I'm sure you will all help her achieve this." He looked up as the doors behind the rangers slid open, "Ah, here she is. B-Squad, allow me to introduce your new team mate, Danella Carson."

There was a stunned silence as the five of them spun to see the newcomer. A slender young woman with long, dark blonde hair and bright green eyes stared back at them. The silence was broken by an explosive outburst from Sky. "You," he hissed, his voice dripping with venom. Jack, Syd and Z were horrified to see the look of pure hate on the blue ranger's attractive features. Only Bridge and the new girl seemed unsurprised by Sky's reaction. "I will not work with her," he stated, his blue eyes never leaving the girl's green ones.

"Cadet Tate…" Commander Cruger intervened with a warning growl, but the blue ranger paid no heed.

"I will not work with, with that _monster_," he yelled before storming out of the Command Centre.

Z saw a brief flicker of pain in young woman's eyes, but it was quickly gone, her face a mask devoid of all emotion. There was an uncomfortable silence, which was broken by Bridge also walking out. But he paused as he passed Dane and the others gasped as they saw the striking similarities between the two young people. The green ranger gave her a small smile and rested his hand reassuringly on her shoulder before leaving in the direction Sky had gone. No words were exchanged.

Jack gave a low whistle, "So… anyone want to explain what that was all about?"

Syd shook her head, "Don't look at me. I'm as clueless as you two are."

"Danella _Carson_?" Z asked, with a quizzical glance at the strange new arrival.

The woman's fierce green eyes rose to meet the yellow ranger's, "I'm Bridge's sister," she replied softly. Dane turned to Doggie, "May I be dismissed, sir?"

The Commander nodded and she turned and walked swiftly out of the Command Centre. "That goes for you three as well," Cruger added to Jack, Z and Syd. "Dismissed."

The yellow, red and pink rangers saluted and reluctantly followed in their team mates footsteps. Once his rangers had left Cruger sighed, his shoulders visibly sagging as he rubbed his temples.

Dr. Manx looked at him sympathetically, "You never expected this to be easy, did you sir?"

He barked a short laugh, "Of course not. I just didn't expect them to react like that."

"Like what? Sir, with all due respect, after everything that happened, her just turning up out of the blue without even a warning… They were bound to react badly. Sky especially. Neither he or Bridge thought they'd ever see her again, let alone only five years after…"

"I get it," Doggie said. "But we need her. She's not dangerous Kat. I've known her since she was just a kid. I don't know why she did what she did, but there has to be a reason. Some explanation."

Kat's face remained impassive, "I know sir. And when she's ready, the truth will come out. I just don't know if some of us will be ready to hear it."

_XxX_

Dane walked down the deserted corridors of SPD, so lost in memories that by the time she took in her surroundings, she realised that she was lost. Staring up and down the corridor, she racked her brains in an attempt to remember where she was. The corridor looked familiar, but that could just be because it looked like many others in Headquarters; walls devoid of all markings except for a pale blue colour, very clean and sterile. Dane bit her lip and frowned as she began to slowly retrace her steps. Coming to junction between corridors, she looked both ways trying to see something she recognised, but there was nothing. She turned right, and walked for a couple of minutes before realising she should have turned left. Feeling slightly panicky now she virtually ran back down the corridor, almost bumping into another cadet on the way.

"Hey, steady now," the young man said, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her going flying. "Where's the fire?"

"I'm sorry," Dane panted, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "I'm a little lost. I'm trying to find my quarters."

"You new here?" the cadet asked, smirking slightly, as he took in her pretty face and slender figure.

His look was not lost on Dane, "Yes," she snapped, standing up taller. "I'm the newest member of B-Squad, which I believe makes me your superior, _cadet_." There was an infliction in her tone that the man couldn't help but to notice, and the look in her green eyes made it clear to him.

The cadet turned pink, "Sorry ma'am," he said, removing his hands from her shoulders as if she was burning.

Dane nodded, a severe expression still on her face, "Now, can you please tell me where Corridor 5B is." Her tone made it clear it was not a question. The cadet bobbed his head and gave her the directions. Thanking him politely, Dane hurried off the way he had indicated. There were obvious advantages to her new position, she thought ruefully as she made her way through the maze that was SPD. Getting closer to her room, Dane began to recognise corridors from her way to the Command Centre, but also some that were strikingly familiar from her past. Suddenly she stopped, and stared down one that was all too well known to Dane. Her eyes took in the walls, and the doors. One door in particular she couldn't drag her eyes away from. It looked exactly the same. A feeling of horror welled up over her. In five years, nothing had changed.

A noise behind her made her turn, and she froze. Sky stood there, arms folded, glaring at her. Dane felt frozen as she stared into his ice-filled blue eyes. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at him properly for the first time. He'd grown into a handsome young man, but time had made no difference to the way he felt about her. Without a word he turned and walked off, leaving her alone. It was like something had had a hold on her while he looked at her, and once he was gone she was released and could finally breathe again.

Shaking, Dane almost ran the final stretch to her quarters. Once the door was shut tightly behind her, she slid her back down it until she was sitting on the floor. Covering her face with her hands, she allowed silent sobs to shake her body as the memory of Sky's hate-filled eyes burnt a hole to her core.

_XxX_

Jack and the two girls entered the Common Room hoping to find Sky and Bridge there. But the blue ranger was nowhere to be seen. Bridge was sitting by the window, his chin resting on one of his hands as he stared off into the distance, a melancholy expression on his face.

The three rangers looked at each other and Z walked over to him, concerned, "Bridge?" she asked, gently touching him on the shoulder.

"Hmmm?" He twisted his body to look up into her worried brown eyes.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded and gave her a weak smile, "I'm fine."

"So Danella's your sister?" Jack said, to try and get the green ranger talking. Him and Syd walked over to stand next to Z.

"She prefers Dane. We're twins," he whispered, his gaze returning to the view over New Tech City, lit from the night by the many streetlamps that lined its streets.

"I can see the resemblance," Syd smiled. "Why have you never mentioned her before?"

"I haven't seen her in five years," Bridge said quite shortly, standing to face them. He sighed, naturally they would have things to ask, it would be unreasonable to think otherwise, but why did he have to talk about it now? The truth was he didn't, "Look, I know you guys have questions, about her and about Sky, but please just accept we have a history and leave it at that for the moment." The other three were taken back at the seriousness of his words. "I'm sorry guys. I'll see you in the morning?"

Jack forced a grin, "Bright and early for training."

The green ranger grimaced and pulled a face to show exactly what he thought of early morning training, then headed off to the room he shared with Sky. Once again left with more questions than answers, Jack, Syd and Z said their goodnights to each other and turned in for the night. Hopefully tomorrow would bring some of the answers they craved.

_XxX_

When Bridge reached his room, Sky was already in bed, lying on his side, facing the wall. At first the green ranger thought he was asleep, but as he got ready for bed, the blue ranger spoke.

"You knew she was coming back didn't you?" There was an accusatory tone in his voice.

Bridge had never seen the point in lying for the sake of it. After all, how can you say that you value honesty and then tell lies? Of course, there were exceptions, but this wasn't one of them. "Yes," he said to Sky's back. "Cruger told me yesterday, after the debriefing. I just didn't think that by 'soon' he meant today."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sky asked, rolling over to look at him. There was a mixed expression on his face, of anger but also of hurt.

"Would it have made any difference if I had?" Bridge answered softly, getting into bed.

"I guess not," Sky said as he lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Night Sky," the green ranger said, turning off the light and curling up under his duvet.

"Night," the blue ranger replied absently, still staring at the ceiling now shrouded in darkness.


	4. First Day

Well I'm back with a new chapter for you all! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I'm glad people are enjoying it so far! I promised the chapters will get longer, and this one certinally is! Maybe I should now apologise for the length..?!! Hee hee! Anyway, here's chapter four with a few answers, maybe... Read, review but mostly enjoy!!!!!!

_the real vampire_**

* * *

**

First Day

Dane was jolted rudely awake by a banging on her door. For a moment she lay there disorientated, feeling the strange sensation of having smooth, soft sheets around her and wondering where she was. Then another burst of banging brought reality slamming home; she was back at SPD. Rolling over, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table, just being able to read it in the eerie, pre-dawn light. 4:48am. She'd been so tired from yesterday that she'd slept longer than she had done for years; this was a lie in for her. On the Prison Planet, you rose when the sun did, simple as that. Sitting up she manoeuvred her legs to the edge of the bed and stretched. Running a hand through her tangled hair, she yawned and then got up. Walking barefoot across the carpeted floor, she pressed the door release and it slid open to reveal the two women from the Command Centre last night, both dressed in tracksuit bottoms and tank tops. Suddenly realising she was only in her underwear, Dane crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously.

The blonde haired girl fixed her with a big grin, "Up for your first early morning training session?" she asked brightly.

"Uh, I guess so." Dane said uneasily, leaning against the doorframe. "I don't have anything to wear though…"

"No problemo," the other girl said, holding up some training pants and a SPD-issue black t-shirt. "Should fit you ok."

Dane reached out to take the proffered clothes, revealing a small tattoo of what looked like a series of numbers on the inside of her wrist. Not noticing where the eyes of the other two women had been drawn, Dane hugged the bundle to herself and smiled, "Give me five minutes."

_XxX_

Dane made it out of her room in ten minutes and fixed the two girls with a bright smile. "So… what's this training session like then?" she asked as a way to get the conversation started.

The girls exchanged looks, "Shall I be the one to break the news to her or do you want to?" the brown haired girl said, laughter dancing in her large blue eyes.

"Oh I think I'll let you," the blonde replied with mock generosity.

The brown girl shook her head, "I can sum it up in one word for you – gruelling."

"Ah," Dane said, "That good?"

"That bad," the other girl chipped in. "I _always_ break a nail," she added, holding her hands out in front of her and glancing critically at her manicured nails.

The other girl rolled her eyes, "Is that all you ever think about?" she asked, but by the resigned tone to her voice Dane guessed that they had been through this many times before.

"Well at least I make an effort," the blonde said, flicking her hair back off her face and then looking pointedly at the other girl's short nails. There was some good natured bickering between the two of them for a few minutes, and then the conversation returned to the training session that lay ahead. The blonde was wondering if they'd be finished in time for her to make a hair appointment, and while it was all very entertaining, but Dane was still no wiser as to who the two girls actually were.

"I'm sorry," she said, taking the opportunity of a break in the chatter, "I don't mean to be rude, but we haven't been properly introduced…"

"Oh how silly of me!" the blonde haired girl said with a laugh. "I'm Syd, Sydney Drew. Pink ranger." She held out a hand, which Dane grasped. Syd had to keep the shock from showing on her face as she felt the other girl's hand. The nails were chipped and broken and the palms rough and calloused as if she had been doing tough manual work, which unbeknown to the pink ranger, she had.

The name sparked a faint flash of recognition in Dane's mind, but she couldn't place it. Shrugging the thought away, she turned to the brown haired girl.

"Z Delgado, yellow ranger," she introduced herself. "And you're Dane Carson, Bridge's twin sister." It wasn't a question.

"Guilty as charged," Bridge's twin replied with a smile. Both girls were very friendly and genuine, and for Dane it was refreshing to talk to people who had no real idea who she was and were not already prejudiced against her.

"Bridge never mentioned you," Syd said, attempting to sound nonchalant but failing. "He said you two hadn't seen each other for five years."

Dane sighed, "No, we haven't."

"You mind us asking what happened? I mean, it's not just your twin brother but Sky as well." Z chipped in. It was apparent that the two of them had pre-planned this.

Dane pulled her long hair over her shoulder and began to braid it. She pondered her answer for a second and took a deep breath; she wouldn't lie to them, but she didn't have to tell them the whole truth yet either. "We were all in B-Squad together. Well, would be B-Squad once our training was completed." Next to her Syd and Z exchanged surprised looks. "Bridge and I joined when we were ten, which is standard practice. Sky had already been here a year and we became friends. Then I left when I was fifteen."

"Why?" Syd asked, her brow wrinkled. "I mean, you never even visited."

"I… was on another planet," Dane said honestly.

Just then Dane was saved from further questioning by the arrival of Jack, Bridge and Sky. Together the six of them made their way to the outside training area. The sun was just beginning to be seen over the horizon, its pale tendrils of light already warming the cool of the early morning. It was going to be another hot summer day. There was the smell of heat in the still air, but the ground was damp from overnight condensation, meaning that the assault course, muddy even on the driest of days, was at least ankle deep in slimy, cold, black mud.

They set off on Jack's count, which allowed the red ranger a half-second start on the others, but not for long. Soon Sky and, to everyone's surprise including her own, Dane had overtaken him and the two of them were vying for first place. Sky was the first of them under the cargo net; Dane paused for a millisecond and eyed the thick ooze that she was about to lie in. Rolling her eyes slightly, she flung herself forward into the mud and began to crawl through under the net. Emerging on the other side, Sky was just five meters in front of her and Dane pushed on. She was beginning to feel the effects of the exertion; her breathing was ragged and her heart pounded against her ribcage. Dane could almost hear the others behind her, but her eyes were on the lead. The next obstacle was a rope swing over a pool of dirty water. Dane didn't even stop; she took it at a run and just grabbed the rope as she ran passed, sailing out over the ditch and landing safe on the other side. Her muscles starting to ache, she pushed on and met the wall, literally. It was a good foot taller than she was and she was forced to jump to catch her fingers on the top. Hauling herself up, she swung first one leg and the other over the top and dropped down the other side. Hitting the ground at a run, her legs protested every step she took, but then she dug deep and found an extra energy reserve. Sky was barely two meters in front of her as they came into the final straight, and the adrenaline coursed though her body, pushing her on. A thrill of exhilaration surged over her as she realised she could overtake the blue ranger. It was an amazing feeling.

The two young people were almost neck and neck as they approached the finish. Sky casually glanced behind him and saw that the rest of B-Squad were a good way behind them. Without a word, the blue ranger subtly threw a small force field down before Dane's feet. She tripped and found herself falling flat on her face. Holding out her forearms for protection, she landed heavily on her front, the impact with the ground knocking the air out of her lungs. Sky didn't even spare her a backward glance as he crossed the finish line. Refusing to let the pain show on her face, Dane picked herself up and jogged the final few feet to the end. She winced as she tended her grazed elbows and knees, wiping the small amount of blood away with a clean cloth and water that was provided at the finish line in case of such things. Sky said nothing to her, and Dane didn't even give him the satisfaction of showing him how much what he had done hurt her.

Z finished not long after, closely followed by Jack and Syd, and finally Bridge came in, gasping as he collapsed to the ground. "Water," he croaked and Z, with a roll of her eyes, brought some over to him.

"What happened?" Jack asked Dane as she finished cleaning the dirt out of her grazes. "You'd nearly overtaken Sky at the end, and then you fell over?"

"I tripped," Dane lied, looking straight at Sky as she did so. She took the bottle of water that the red ranger offered her and took a long drink. "Thanks."

"That was a good time," Jack remarked, looking slightly surprised as he wiped a streak of mud from his face. "Gave our esteemed blue ranger a run for his money." He clapped her on the shoulder and then walked over to where Syd was trying, and failing, to get some of the muck from her hair.

"I washed it this morning," she practically wailed. "_And_ I broke a nail! _See_?" She held out a hand for Jack to inspect with mock sympathy.

Dane smiled, feeling suddenly very proud of herself. The hard work in extreme conditions had certainly crafted her body and gave her a stamina she didn't know she had, and it was a blessing in disguise. She had proved she could not only hold her own against these trained rangers, but she had nearly bested their best. But she knew that it hadn't been just the brutal and rather pointless work that had made her; she had been amongst some of the most dangerous and violent criminals in the galaxy, and if you didn't fight you died. As a result, Dane had learned the tough way how to survive, and she had the scars to prove it.

Dane had a chance to show just how well she could fight during the next training exercise: sparring. The rangers paired up; Sky with Bridge and Syd with Z. This meant that Dane was up against Jack, and the red ranger appeared supremely confident that he would have no trouble beating her. Bridge and Sky were up first, and Dane was impressed to see her twin managing to get a few good moves in on Sky. But the blue ranger once again showed how good he was and soon the shorter man found himself pinned to the ground and counted out. Then it was the two girls' turn; a fierce and very equal match ensued which finally Syd won when she got Z in a nasty headlock. The brown haired girl struggled vainly against her petite captor, but couldn't quite get herself free.

Finally it was Dane and Jack's turn. "You ready to lose?" the red ranger said cockily, flashing her a grin to show that he wasn't being too serious about it.

Dane shrugged and raised her eyebrows, but wisely kept quiet. The two of them took a fighting stance and warily circled each other. Jack made the first move by throwing a roundhouse kick at his smaller opponent, which she blocked. Breaking apart again, the circling continued, with neither one of them really wanting to be the one to make a serious move. Then Jack came forward, throwing a combination of punches towards Dane, which she managed to block. But the punches had just been a distraction to force her back as he went in to trip her. Dane saw it coming and neatly sidestepped him, grabbing him around the waist as he went passed her and performing a near-perfect hip throw, which sent the red ranger crashing to the mats. He landed on his back and lay there spread-eagled, groaning slightly.

Cheers erupted from the sidelines where the others were watching. "Go Dane!" Syd yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

Z laughed and walked over to Jack, "Not so confident now, are we?" she said, standing over him.

Jack cast her an evil look, "I want a rematch," he declared, hauling himself into a sitting position.

"Not a chance," Syd said firmly. "Dane won fair and square." The blonde woman gave Dane a beaming smile, "That'll teach him to be so cocky."

"I'm with the girls on this," Bridge chipped in. "You got beat there, mate."

Jack signed and rolled his eyes in defeat. Then he grinned at Dane and ran a hand across his dreads, "Fine, fine." Dane smiled beatifically and held out a hand to the red ranger. He took it with a gracious nod and stood up, then flung an arm around her shoulder, "That was some trick you pulled there, you'll have to teach me that someday."

Dane found herself blushing, but before she could answer, Sky's voice cut sharply into the conversation, "It was nothing special. You messed up Jack, and allowed her an opening, that was all. Any idiot could do that." There was scorn in his tone, and the look of hatred was back in his eyes.

Jack opened his mouth to argue back, but Dane quickly spoke, "Maybe that was the case. But the point is I won. That's what we should remember. In a fight, dead is dead. It doesn't matter whether you were killed through another person's skill or a lucky shot, you are just as dead. Everyone makes mistakes, we learn from them. I'm sure Jack won't let me do that to him again."

Jack nodded in agreement, and that was the end of the discussion. For the rest of the training session, Sky never said another word to Dane, and pointedly ignored her very existence. It was clear that he wanted nothing to do with her, but what wasn't clear to the others was why.

By the time the four-and-a-half hour training session of general fitness and hand-to-hand combat was over, Dane was sweating, muddy and breathless but also happier than she had been in a long time. Smiling, she said goodbye to Syd, Z and Jack; Bridge and Sky had already gone; and headed back to her room for a hot shower.

The feeling of freedom was incredible, and Dane, now clean and refreshed, began to sort through the stuff Kat had given her, deciding which clothes fitted and would do until she could buy some new stuff. Just as she was beginning to feel hungry and wondering if the cafeteria was serving lunch yet, there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was one of the girls, she jumped up from where she was sitting on the floor surrounded by clothes and opened the door.

It wasn't Syd or Z. Instead, it was Bridge waiting for her on the other side. Her smile faltered; "Hi," she said, surprise showing in her face and in her tone of voice.

"Hey," he greeted her, looking decidedly uncomfortable. He ran a hand across his brownish blonde hair, "I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch?"

Dane stared at him for a second, biting down the temptation to make some sarcastic remark about how they were twins and how formal he was being. "Sure," she managed.

There was an uneasy silence as the two of them traversed the maze of corridors that led to the SPD cafeteria. Dane looked around her as they walked, mentally noting the way and beginning to recognise some of the more familiar routes. Bridge occasionally glanced sideways at his sister, taking her long hair and tense posture but he didn't speak. Dane sighed quietly, the gulf between them was as large and gaping as if they had been standing on opposites sides of a canyon. But it hadn't always been like that… Dane shook of her memories as they arrived in the cafeteria. They grabbed a tray each and got their food from the counter. Dane followed Bridge as he weaved his way through the many tables to one that was not closely surrounded by people. They sat facing each other, the silence still remaining.

"So how have you been?" Dane asked at last, taking a small bite of her bacon sandwich. The taste so was unbelievable she almost moaned with delight. So that's what she'd been missing for five years!

Bridge seemed relived that she had been to one to start the conversation and was more than happy to update her on what had gone on since she'd left, "I've been fine. Better than fine." he began. "We had Syd join us two years ago and then Jack and Z arrived last month, or the month before, I can't really remember, which nettled Sky no end when Jack was made red, and Gruumm arrived of course, then we lost A-Squad, or maybe that was before Gruumm, but anyway we became the front-line troops and got our morphers, actually we got our morphers just before Gruumm arrived as well, so anyways it hasn't been boring. In fact, it's been really exciting, if your definition of exciting is pants-wettingly scary when we've had to fight some really _really_ vicious criminals, but we sent them to where they belonged…" Suddenly realising who he was talking to, he blushed faintly and quickly changed the subject. "I remade RIC. The old one got blown up saving Syd so Boom and me remade him. You remember Boom right? He wanted to be a ranger but, well, he wasn't the right material so he's Kat- I mean, Dr. Manx's assistant."

There was a brief uncomfortable silence as they both had their mouths full. Bridge's babbling had been a reassurance to Dane, so to fill the silence she swallowed and asked, "Who exactly is Syd? I recognised her name from somewhere but I don't know where."

"Who hasn't heard to Sydney Drew?" Bridge exclaimed with a grin. "She's done everything! She's a model, gymnast, fencing champion _and_ a world-famous pop singer."

"Now I remember," Bridge's sister said slowly, sifting through old memories. "She sang that annoying but catching song about six years ago right?"

"Yep, that was one. She joined SPD because she'd done everything else and wanted a challenge. Which is really cool because loads of people recognise her when we go out so we always get asked questions about her. It's funny." Dane snorted at the thought, but then Bridge fixed her with a serious look. "And what about you? How were things, uh, where you were?"

Dane's face clouded over and she felt a twinge of anger, "The Prison Planet, Bridge. You can say the word y'know." Her brother didn't answer, and for the first time Dane was struck by how much he had grown up. When they had been kids, Dane had always taken care of her rather flaky brother. Their powers had become apparent at the same time, but Bridge's had been far more debilitating that his sister's and so it had often fell to Dane to look after and protect him. Maybe it wasn't just her that had been forced to grow up quickly, Dane thought ruefully and softened her tone, "It was awful," she said reluctantly. "You can't imagine the heat, the smell, the dryness… It's incredible in a horrible way. The work they had us do was stupid and pointless, such as having us move a pile of dirt a mile in one direction in the morning only to move it back to the same place in the afternoon. We worked from sunup to sundown; about nineteen hour days. Our cells were all of about six foot by three foot – stifling and stinky. And the noise…" Dane trailed off, lost in her memories. Bridge saw pain flicker in her green eyes as she stared into the past. "The shrieking and the wailing and the banging. That was almost the worst." Her voice was so low now her brother had to strain to hear her.

"What was the worst?" he asked in an equally quiet voice, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

There was silence and then, "The dying," came the whispered reply.

Slipping off one of his gloves, Bridge reached out across the table and placed his hand over hers. Images suddenly assailed him: burning heat, vicious faces and blinding sunlight. And then his sister's feelings hit him. Feelings of loneliness and overwhelming sadness and also, hidden deeper, fear and a heart-wrenching pain. But as he tried to probe further, an iron wall came up in Dane's mind, throwing him out. Reality returning, he looked up into her eyes and saw the steel had returned behind them.

"What changed between us Dane?" Bridge asked his twin sadly. "Why did you start shutting me out?"

She drew back, a calm mask settling over her features that had become so familiar to Bridge in the months running up to her imprisonment. To everyone else, Dane had a singularly expressive face. She had this cold, closed, blank look that she adopted whenever she was unhappy, angry or wished to convey a threat, but then again she never failed to show her amusement or happiness. Being her twin though, Bridge could pick up on subtle differences in how she looked, and what she was hiding now was pain. "I have to go." Dane stood abruptly and picked up her tray before walking off. The green ranger watched as she left and then buried his head in his hands.


	5. Training Shock

First off, I hope everyone had a good Mithramas and New Year. Here's my gift to you - my first update of 2007!!!! Thank you all for your wonderful comments, please keep them coming!!! With no further ado, here's chapter 5!!!!!

* * *

**Training Shock**

"Hey buddy, is everything ok?" Bridge looked up to see Sky standing there, a tray in his hands and a worried expression on his face. Placing the tray down, the blue ranger sat opposite Bridge in the chair Dane had vacated only minutes earlier.

"I'm fine." Bridge tried to assure him, but Sky wasn't fooled for a second.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward, "You're a rotten liar Bridge. Now, what's wrong?"

The green ranger gave him a small smile, "How do you always know? Are you sure you're not a mind-reader too?"

"It doesn't take a mind-reader to know when you're upset Bridge. Plus," Sky paused for dramatic effect, "You haven't eaten your toast!"

Bridge stared down at his plate. It was true; he had been so preoccupied with his sister that he'd only taken a few bites. He picked up a slice of toast, but then set it back down again with a sigh. "Seriously Bridge, what's wrong? Don't make me have to ask you again," Sky said, the concerned look returning to his face.

Bridge groaned and answered reluctantly, "It's Dane."

The other man's face darkened, as Bridge knew it would. "What's she said to you?"

"Nothing," Bridge said hurriedly. "At least, nothing nasty. Not in the way you think."

"So what then?" the blue ranger asked, still frowning as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"It's hard to explain," the younger man said slowly. "We were talking fine. I told her what I'd been up to and then I asked her, and she changed?"

"Changed?"

"Became softer, more like the girl we used to know. She told me about life in prison and it was horrible. Really horrible."

"Serves her right," Sky muttered under his breath.

Bridge ignored him and continued, "I tried to, you know, read her mind and for a few minutes she let me in." He shuddered at the memories. "She's so lonely, Sky, and sad, but that's not all." His own green eyes glimmered with tears as he recalled the power of his sister's feelings. "She's hurting so much and I don't know why. I tried to find out but she blocked me. Shut me out." He ran his fingers through his light brown hair in frustration, "She's hiding something, Sky, but I don't know what."

The blue ranger didn't know what to say to that. His hatred for Dane consisted of almost all his feelings towards his friend's sister, and part of him thought she deserved to be feeling like that, but Bridge's words had stirred up different emotions, ones he thought he had forgotten a long time ago, ones he didn't want to feel. Before he could come up with a suitable reply, the two men were interrupted by Z.

"Can I join you?" she enquired.

Sky looked at Bridge, who smiled and nodded, "Sure."

"Thanks," she said with a grin, sliding in to the empty seat next to the green ranger. "You guys know we have training with Dr. Manx and the Commander this afternoon?"

"No," Bridge said at the same time as Sky said, "Yes."

Z laughed, "I should have known."

Just then Syd and Jack appeared next to them and took the two remaining empty seats. "What's up guys?" the red ranger enquired, digging enthusiastically into his lunch.

"Just informing these two about Cruger's training session this afternoon," the yellow ranger answered him.

Jack chocked on the mouthful of food he had just inhaled, "That's this afternoon?" he gasped as Syd whacked him forcefully on the back. There was a scandalised expression on his face. The other four began to laugh at him, and he turned a deep shade of red.

"You're the leader, isn't it your job to know these things?" Z asked tartly, raising her eyebrows in mock disapproval.

Jack didn't rise to the bait, he knew his brown-haired team mate was only trying to rile him, "Nah, that's what I have underlings for," he said, nudging her with an elbow. "Now, which one of you underlings is going to get me a drink?" he asked, and waited for the explosion.

He didn't have to wait long. Almost instantly there were indignant yells from his team mates and Jack smirked as they realised he had turned the joke back on them. Even Bridge was happy to join in, putting his worries about Dane aside, for the time being at least.

_XxX_

The five rangers were already in the training room that their afternoon session was to be held in when Commander Cruger, Dr. Manx and Dane arrived. Dane's eyes grew wide as she took in the size of the room, about the length and width of a football field. Kat smiled at her and headed for the consol that would control the various functions needed for the training ahead. The Commander fixed his cadets with a brief smile, "For the benefit of our newest member I just want to reiterate the purpose of these training sessions. You spend the mornings working your body to achieve speed, agility, strength and stamina but as you are aware, those qualities do not always prove enough against the challenges you face. You all have powers; we are here to teach you how to use them so you can become the best you can be. So, shall we begin?"

There were nods of assent from everyone except Dane, whose face had turned ashen. She didn't say anything but held back, allowing the others to go before her.

One by one the rangers were called forward and their abilities were put to the test. Jack was the first to start and the red ranger was faced with a series of barriers made of different materials, ranging from concrete to wood to material, each one requiring a different degree of concentration and application of power to get through. He did each practically perfectly until he arrived at the final obstacle, a block of what looked like wood. Jack smirked slightly, made a quick calculation and then easily phased through it… or at least, he should have done. Unfortunately for him, the barrier was not made of wood but of disguised steel and instead of passing through it Jack bounced back off it and ended up phased up to his waist in the floor of the room.

Once the now redred-ranger had hauled himself out of the floor, it was Sky's turn to be tested. The blue ranger walked forward into the centre of the room, an aura of calm confidence radiating from him. He dropped into a light defensive stance, weight over his back leg, front arm open, palm facing the direction he knew the objects would come from. Rather than tensing, as most would do, Sky relaxed, allowing him to move fast when he needed to. He nodded that he was ready to Cruger, and his session began. A number of different objects, varying in a size and weight, were fired towards him. Sky moved with a liquid grace, knowing each carefully executed move, a pale blue shield appearing from his hands to block the stones and other things that a ranger may have to face in a fight. He did it flawlessly and, despite herself, Dane found her eyes following his every move in quiet amazement.

After Sky it was Syd's turn. Cruger had her change her fist into a number of different elements, from iron to glass, granite to wood. It was fairly simple to begin with, but then she had some pieces of wood of varying thickness with which to break through. It was her choice which element she could use for each one. All was well until she misjudged on the third board and gave a strangled cry.

"Syd, are you ok?" Z asked, concern for the younger woman written on her face.

"I broke another nail," Syd wailed. "I _hate_ this exercise. Isn't there something else I can do?"

The five young people and Kat went poker-faced in an attempt not to laugh as Cruger gave Syd an incredulous look. "Cadet Drew, as much as I value your professional opinion…" The Commander took a pointed break, "Please continue with the set exercise. If you can think of another, better way to test your skills, then see me afterwards."

With much pouting, Syd finished the exercise with no further trouble or fractured nails and then gave the floor to Z. The brown-haired girl stepped forward with almost as much confidence as Sky had shown, although the slight tension in her shoulders betrayed her mild apprehension. Her training session breezed by at an almost leisurely pace, as she practiced replicating herself and then using her clones to complete a basic assault course, the obstacle for which slid smoothly out of the floor.

Once finished, she sank to the floor and leant her back against the wall to watch Bridge. The green ranger stepped forward and a number of walls sprung up around him. All he had to do was to locate the objects – and Boom – which Cruger called out to him, using his power to reach out and sense the aura's of what he was asked to find. Dane smiled as her brother calmly accessed his power and completed each task that Cruger required of him. His twin watched it all with a mixture of fascination at what her new team mates could do, and growing unease. Finally Bridge was done, and it was her turn.

At the Commander's beckoning she stepped forward into the centre of the room, her hands bunched into fists at her sides. She was aware of the others' eyes on her; Jack, Syd and Z's curious, Bridge's worried, and Sky's openly hostile, but she ignored them.

"Cadet Carson, as you haven't had as much experience as the rest of the team we'll start small and build up," Cruger said to the young woman standing before him. "Let's begin."

"No."

"I'm sorry cadet?" the Commander visibly started and looked at her in surprise.

Dane took a deep breath and said, quietly but firmly, "I said no. I'm not doing it."


	6. Rooftop Conversation

Well I've just taken a quick break from revision to post this chapter, although trust me, it's not unwelcomed! I'm going stir-crazy sitting in my room right now and I think I'm annoying the people below me as I keep traveling around my room on my skateboard... oops. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. As soon as I have time to breathe properly I will respond to you all. Until then, thank you and here's chapter 6! Read, review and enjoy!

_the real vampire

* * *

_

**Rooftop Conversation**

"_I'm not doing it._" The words echoed into the surprised silence that followed her declaration. "Excuse me?" the Commander said with a frown on his face.

Dane stared straight ahead, her eyes fixed on a point above the Sirian's head. "I told you before I joined that I would not use my powers. I meant it and am sticking to it. I will not use them." A confused look had settled on the faces of Syd, Jack and Z as they stared at her in amazement. None of them would ever have dreamed of speaking to Cruger in that manner. Bridge's eyes were fixed on his sister and he smiled sadly. He should have predicted this would happen. Even Sky looked taken back, this was the last thing he'd have imagined her doing.

Cruger frowned, "Are you disobeying a direct order, cadet?"

"With all due respect sir…"

"I don't care about your respect, answer the question," he barked. Dane's lips tightened but she fell quiet. "I repeat, are you disobeying a direct order?"

Dane felt her anger rising and her green eyes flashed dangerously as she gave Doggie a mutinous look, "Yes," she said. "Yes I am disobeying a direct order." And with those words she stormed out of the room, her braid swinging behind her, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

Commander Cruger's face turned stormy and he stood tense, his fists clenched tightly at his sides and his nostrils flaring as his breathing deepened. A vein on his temple throbbed dangerously and his brow furrowed. Eyes narrowed in anger, he ground his teeth, looking ready to explode. Seeing the danger signs, Kat stepped in quickly, "Sir, with permission, may I talk to her? I might be able to help, while at the moment you will just yell at her, which won't solve the problem."

"It'll make me feel better," Cruger muttered. The look on Kat's face told him that would not be a good idea and he relented, "Oh very well Dr. Manx. Try and talk to her then." Turning to the remaining rangers, Doggie went back to the training session, "Cadets, that was good but it can be better. Again!"

Smiling at the groans of the five young people, Kat left the room in search of their disobedient team mate.

_XxX_

"I thought I'd find you here." The voice behind her jolted Dane out of her thoughts. The young woman was sitting on one of the many roofs of SPD, her arms hugging her knees to her chest and her chin resting on them, gazing out over New Tech City. Turning her head slightly she could see Dr. Manx making her way towards her. Reaching her, the feline smiled, "It's where you always used to come as a child."

A small smile flitted briefly across Dane's face at the memory before her eyes turned downcast and she looked back at the view of the city, "You're here to get me to use my powers aren't you?"

"No," Kat said, causing her to look back at her in surprise, "I'm here to listen to you telling me why you won't use them. So," she said, sitting down next to her and rearranging her skirts, "What's the problem?"

"I won't use them," Dane chocked, the sudden lump in her throat causing her words to stick.

Kat quietly surveyed the troubled young woman, taking in her furrowed brow and clenched hands, "It's because of what happened with Chris isn't it" Dane flinched at the mention of the name but remained silent. "You think your powers are something to be ashamed of?"

"Of course they are. They're evil. After what happened, how can they be anything else?" Dane burst out, tears filling her green eyes.

"Oh honey," Kat said, resting a hand on the girl's arm as understanding dawned. "Your powers aren't evil, or good. They're just a tool."

"What do you mean?" Dane asked softly, confusion showing on her face.

"Your power exists, just like Sky's and Bridge's and all the others. But it is a tool, just like any other. Take a knife for example. Is a knife good or evil? No. It is just an object. It has no conscious thought. The good or evil is decided purely by the wielder's intent. A person can use a knife to kill someone, or to chop vegetables with. But that doesn't make the knife good or evil; it's the intent of the wielder that makes that distinction, and even then it doesn't make the tool evil. Do you see? Your power is not evil."

Dane was quiet for a moment as Kat's words sunk in, but then something the technical expert had said struck her and a look of horror spread across her face, "So the power itself isn't good or evil, just the person who uses it? As in me? I'm evil because I used my power to… to do what I did?" she gasped, her voice catching in her throat, tears spilling from her eyes.

"No, no, of course not," Kat said quickly, pulling the young woman into a firm embrace. "You did what you did for a reason. You are not evil. Don't let anyone make you believe otherwise."

Something in the feline's tone gave Dane pause for thought and she looked up sharply to see Kat's eyes also glistening with unshed tears. "You know, don't you?" she asked falteringly.

"Yes," Kat replied simply, an expression of sadness on her face.

"For how long?"

"How long I'd known definitely?" Dane nodded. "About a second ago when you just confirmed it. I'd had my suspicions for a while but I had no real proof."

"It doesn't matter now anyway," the green-eyed woman whispered softly. "Life is in the future, not the past."

"Exactly," Kat said firmly. "So we'll have no more of this silly talk about you being evil. We need you, all of you. Your mind and body, and that includes your powers. So how about it?"

Dane sat up out of Kat's embrace and took a deep, shuddering breath. Five years ago she'd made a promise to herself never to use her powers again, but now she began to realise that maybe she had been wrong. What Kat said made sense, but even so, memories of the last time she had used them began to resurface in her mind, threatening to overwhelm her. _No_, she suddenly thought angrily. _This is my life, he had no right to it then and he sure as hell has no right to it now_. With a great deal of effort she calmed her troubled thoughts and held out a hand. Her eyes flickered and darkened to a shade of green that was so dark it could be called black as a small stone rose up off the roof and floated to her outstretched hand. Closing her fist tightly around it, she turned to meet Kat's gaze, "I guess I have a need for them again."

Just then a blaring alarm cut through the air. Dane stared with startled eyes at Kat, who sighed, "Gruumm's sent another monster. Come on, let's get to the Command Centre."

_XxX_

When the two women arrived, Cruger was just briefing the rangers. "Any questions?" he finished. There was none.

While Kat hurried to her post, Dane glanced at the screen and was horrified by the creature terrorizing innocent citizens. She didn't know what she had expected from Gruumm, but this was just as bad as some that she had had to face in prison. Looking at the five rangers, she saw nothing but cool calmness on their faces. For them this was just another day's work.

"Let's do it," Jack said, stepping forward.

"SPD, emergency," they yelled in unison and morphed into their ranger forms.

As they prepared to leave Dane went over to Bridge and gently touched him on his should, "Be careful," she told him in a low voice.

Her brother gave her a surprised look that was masked by his helmet, "I'm always careful," he assured her, moving to follow the others and stumbling over his own feet.

Dane gave a worried snort of laughter as she watched them leave before moving over to the Commander, "What can I do sir?" she asked, tugging her plait over her shoulder.

"Keep out of the way," he barked, his eyes fixed on the screen showing the unfolding battle.

With Kat busy prepping the zords should they be needed and Doggie keeping an eye on the rangers, Dane felt out of place and useless. Biting a nail, she had little else to do than join the Commander in watching the fight. Seeing her new team mates in action was a strange experience, and new feelings began to surface in Dane. Anger at Gruumm, frustration at not being able to help and, for the first time in a long while, actually _wanting_ to do something. She was itching to join in the battle. As Bridge and Syd were thrown violently to the ground as their double attack backfired, Dane balled her hands into fists and stepped up to Cruger, "Sir I want to help."

"Dr. Manx, send the zords to the rangers," the Sirian snapped off the order before he turned to look at the young woman and saw a fierce light shinning in her eyes. Holding back a smile, Doggie gave her a severe look, "I'm afraid cadet you are not yet ready." Dane started to protest but Cruger held up a finger in warning. She rolled her eyes but said nothing and he continued, "For a start, a ranger must always obey orders. Questioning of orders is tolerated, within reason, but direct disobedience is not." He raised his eyebrows, "You have something to say for yourself?"

Dane sighed, "I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again."

"And I can rely on that can I? That you'll obey, even if it means using your powers?"

Bridge's sister flushed a deep shade of red, "Yes, sir," she answered through clenched teeth, attempting to keep the anger from her voice.

"Very well," the Commander said swiftly. "You can start by helping Dr. Manx out with some zord maintenance." Turning his eyes back to the battle he muttered, "They'll probably need a lot of work after this outing. Dismissed," he added.

Dane opened her mouth to argue but shut it again at the look on Doggie's face. Biting her lip to keep herself from making some flip remark, she saluted and exited the Command Centre to make her way down to the zord bay.

Once she had gone, Cruger began to chuckle. Kat, about to follow in Dane's footsteps, also smiled, "You look pretty pleased with yourself, sir," she commented as she passed.

Doggie grinned, "I don't know what you said to her Kat, but it worked. I think Cadet Carson is going to prove to be a valuable asset to out team."


	7. Chat in the Zord Bay

Hey everyone. I have managed to take a break in my hectic life right now to post this chapter. The opening night of my play is less than a week away and there is still so much to do! Sword fights to be polished off, costumes to be tried on and the stage to be built! Oh wow I am tired! But having a fantastic time! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Your words always make me smile and mean so much to me! To all who have been reading my other works that have been put on hiatus for the moment, I apologise and I have every intention of returning to them in the near future! Until then, I hope you all enjoy this offering.

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Chat in the Zord Bay **

That evening the rangers were taking some well deserved 'rest and relaxation' time in the Common Room when Z realised that their newest member was not with them. "Hey, where's your sister?" the yellow ranger asked Bridge, who was currently sprawled across the floor.

Bridge shook his head, "I haven't seen her since before we went and fought…whatsisname," he said before shutting his eyes.

The other rangers were all sprawled across various different seats, and all as equally exhausted as one another. The victory had not been easy, but it had been a victory nonetheless. One to add to a long a growing list. Jack had once remarked that Gruumm only had to be lucky once; they had to be lucky every time. And while that was strictly true, it wasn't a comforting thought. But the rangers also knew that if they were to beat Gruumm, then they couldn't be having negative sentiments like that, and so took it one battle at a time. Z turned to Jack.

He shrugged, opening one eye to look at her, "Sorry, I haven't seen her either."

Syd shook her mane of blonde hair, "Not me. She wasn't in the Command Centre when we returned." She yawned and stretched daintily, before curling herself up on one of the large comfy armchairs and resting her head on her arms.

Z didn't even bother to ask Sky. The blue ranger looked as if he was already asleep anyway, spread out on his back across the sofa. "You're all unfit," the yellow ranger declared and left her dozy team mates to it. She made her way down through to Dane's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, but the door wasn't locked and slid open when Z pressed the release. There was no sign of her. Confused, the yellow ranger was making her way along the main corridor back to the Common Room when she bumped into Kat.

"Is everything alright, Cadet Delgado?" she asked the puzzled looking ranger.

"Yes," Z said, running a hand through her brown hair and glancing back down the corridor, "I was just looking for Dane."

Kat smiled, "Cadet Carson is in the zord bay."

"Ah, punishment duty?" Z asked, remembering all too well the joys of zords maintenance. Kat nodded. "Do you think I could go and see her, Dr. Manx? Give her some company?"

"Well…" Kat said slowly, but inside she was laughing. Finally, someone who cared about the young woman. It would do Dane the world of good to make some friends, and who better than Z, a person who knew what it was like to be an outsider. It was all the feline could do to keep her delight showing on her face, "I don't see a problem with it, as long as you don't prevent Dane completing her duties."

"I won't ma'am," Z promised and headed off to the lower levels of the SPD Headquarters.

Entering the zord bay, Z did not at first see Dane. Instead, a barrage of muffled curses exploded from beneath Jack's Delta Runner and then, to the brown-haired woman's surprise, a spanner floated from the wall into the unseen mechanic's outstretched hand. There was a flurry of activity followed by a triumphant, "Done!" and Dane pushed herself out from under the Delta Runner.

Z walked forward and made her presence known, "Hey."

Dane jumped and then turned to face the other woman, "Hey."

"Heard you were down here and I know what punishment duty feels like so thought you could use the company," Z said with a grin. "So you know your way around the zords then?" she added, shrugging her shoulder in the direction of the Delta Runner.

"I spent a lot of time down here as a kid," Dane said offhand. "I used to help Dr. Manx with them a lot. I guess it's like riding a bike; once you learn you don't forget."

Z was surprised by Dane's casual mention of her childhood and then remembered the spanner. "Neat trick you've got there," she remarked lightly.

"Huh?"

"The spanner. Pretty neat trick."

Dane flushed, "I guess."

There was a pause as the two women stood facing each other. Dane looked slightly uneasy and Z looked at her curiously, "So that's your power?"

"Telekinesis, yes."

"I bet it was a blast for you and Bridge growing up. I mean, him with his telepathy and you with telekinesis," the yellow ranger said with a grin.

A strange, wistful smile appeared on the young woman's face and a faraway look came into her green eyes, "Yeah it was," she admitted softly. "We had some good times." Her smiled faltered as some other memories resurfaced. She shook herself slightly and then noticed Z was staring at her. "What?"

Z jumped guiltily, "Sorry," she mumbled. "It's just that everything about you is a mystery. Bridge never mentioned you, and then suddenly you turn up out of the blue…" she trailed off, embarrassed and looked down at her hands.

Dane let out a deep breath, "No, it's ok. It's only natural for you to have questions. I think I'd be more concerned if you didn't!" The other woman laughed, a genuine, lilting sound that made Dane warm to the yellow ranger and she found herself smiling in response. Feeling particularly generous, Dane made a rare offer, "Go on, ask away. I'll answer what I can."

"Sure?" Z raised her eyebrows and Dane nodded, moving over to some wooden crates stacked in the corner and sitting down. The brown haired girl joined her and thought for a minute, "How did you and Bridge come to SPD?" she asked eventually. "You said you joined when you were ten…"

"Sounds young, but it's actually standard practice. You can attend the school but you're not required to live here. Or even to become a cadet. But mine and Bridge's situation was a little different."

"Your powers?" Z interrupted.

Dane looked at her, "Not quite. I mean, they were part of the reason, but not the only reason. It was a combination of things." She sighed again, with sadness at the memories, "Our mother died when we were four. She had cancer. I don't… really remember her. Our father had some busy executive job in the city and was never around, so his mother, our Oma, looked after us. She wasn't a very nice lady, and our powers only made it worse, especially for Bridge. They'd always been there, but became more apparent the older we got. When we were little, Bridge couldn't explain things very well, but he hated people touching him. At school he used to get bullied, so I was the one to look after him. It was us two against the world. I got us expelled from so many schools…" She smiled ruefully and shook her head, "You wouldn't believe the trouble I got us into. And Oma knew it was all me, so for three months when I was eight I was put into care, but Bridge became uncontrollable and they had to bring me back. I remember Cruger coming to visit, but Oma and father forbade him to see us. It was mother that had worked for SPD during the testing, you see. Then Oma died just before our tenth birthday. I hated her so much, but at the same time she was the only mother figure we'd ever known, and it was a shock. Father couldn't cope with us, so Cruger stepped in and had us moved to SPD. I haven't seen him since," she added, almost as an afterthought. Her green eyes turned back to Z, "My father that is." She leaned forwards, resting her elbows on her knees and supporting her chin with two hands.

"I'm sorry," Z said softly, not too sure what really to say. "I never knew."

Dane turned her head, her braid sliding down one side, her little finger across her mouth and she frowned, "I didn't expect you to know. Why should you have?"

"Well it's just that I'm friends with Bridge, and he never mentioned anything…" Z stuttered, a worried look crossing her face, afraid she might have offended the other woman. "So, uh, what was Bridge like, when he was little then?"

Dane laughed and sat up straight, pushing her fingers together and raising her arms above her head to stretch. Arching her back she unlaced her hands and brought her arms back down, a thoughtful expression settling on her features, "He was incredibly shy," she said, thinking back. "But very bright, and more than a little weird. Not a good combination at the schools we went to, a definite target for bullies. Which only made him shyer of course. But to those that knew him he was funny and cute and sweet." She thought again, her eyes looking upwards as she considered her words, "Yeah, sweet I think is the perfect word for him."

"He is very sweet," Z agreed. There was a strange look on her face and a half-smile played at the corners of her mouth as she thought of the green ranger.

Dane looked at her searchingly and then smiled, "You like him, don't you?"

The yellow ranger gave her a startled look, "Well of course I like him. He's a very likeable person."

"No I mean you _like_ him. As in you have a crush on him."

Z blushed a deep shade of red, "Is it really obvious?" she whispered, biting down nervously on one of her nails. Syd would have a fit if she saw her doing that.

Dane shook her head, "No, it's not. I'm just pretty good at reading people. Do you mind me asking how long you've liked him for?"

"I've liked him since we first met," Z admitted, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. She waved her hands absently in the air as she talked, "I mean, he accepted me straight away and never judged me on my past, so of course I liked him. But then I really got to know him and he may have this stupid, dippy exterior but inside he's kind and sweet and… what?" she asked as Dane let out a small laugh. "You think I'm being silly don't you?"

"No," Dane said, amusement dancing in her eyes. "No I think it's wonderful."

A worried look found itself on to Z's face, "Do you think he knows?"

Bridge's sister shook her head, "If I know Bridge then he's completely oblivious."

"I thought with his powers…"

"He won't read your mind without permission," _Unless he has a good reason to_, she thought but didn't mention that, "And aura's are pretty hard things to read properly. There are many different types of love; your aura's not going to show which specific type." Seeing that Z was reassured by her words, Dane decided to change the subject, "So how did you and Jack come to SPD? Bridge said you two only arrived a couple of months ago."

Z suddenly looked uncomfortable, "We were, uh, arrested," she muttered. "By B-Squad."

"Seriously? So you were arrested and then made into rangers? That's brilliant," Dane said with a grin.

Z was surprised at how casually the other woman had received that news, "Maybe, but it took some time for the others to accept us, Sky especially."

"That doesn't surprise me," Dane said under her breath.

"So what's the deal between you and Sky?" Z asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

The change that came over Dane at that question shocked the yellow ranger. A closed, stony expression settled over her features and her back stiffened, "We used to be friends. We're not anymore. I should be going to bed; it's getting late," she said coldly and stood up to leave.

Before she reached the door, Z grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry, for prying. I was out of line."

A sad smile softened Dane's face as she mentally kicked herself for overreacting, "It's ok. I'd just rather not talk about that part of my past, if that's ok with you."

"Of course. You know, we all have things in our past we're not proud of. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but if you ever do want to talk…" Z left the offer hanging unspoken in the air.

_I doubt it_, Dane thought, but smiled anyway, "I'll bear that in mind," she said out loud.

"We have the afternoon off tomorrow, alien attacks permitting, so me and Syd were going to head to the Mall if you wanted to come?"

Dane's smile widened, "That would be great. I'm dying to get some new clothes. The one's Kat, _Dr. Manx_ gave me are fine, but I really want to get my own."

"I'll let Syd know. You'll have a new wardrobe in no time," Z said with a roll of her eyes. "Why don't you join the rest of us in the Common Room?"

"Oh, no," Dane shook her head, "I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day and I'm tired. But thank you, for talking to me."

Z gave her a puzzled look but didn't press her, "Night then," she said instead and the two of them parted ways; Dane to bed and Z back to the Common Room where she found Jack and Syd against Bridge and Sky in a fast-paced game of lightball. Flinging herself into a soft chair, Z sat back laughing to watch the show.


	8. Mall Fight

Hey all! I'm back!!! Woo! Things have finally calmed down over here - my play went amazingly well, as did the aftershow party, though stumbling home at 8:30 the next morning was an experience! I also did my martial art exam and passed with flying colours - in fact, they want me to grade again in about 7 weeks!!!!!! Eee! I've also had a chance to do some writing, which is why this chapter took a while as it needed many tweaks!

Huge huge thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I know I keep saying it, but it really is wonderful to get feedback for something you're put a lot of effort into!!! "grins" I hope you guys like this chapter. I might be able to get in another update before then end of the week if all goes to plan, but I'm heading to Orlando for two weeks on Friday which I am way over-excited about!!!!!

Right, here's chapter 8. Enjoy!!!

_the real vampire _

* * *

**Mall Fight**

"How about this?" Syd asked, holding out a floral print dress. "Brings out the colour of your eyes."

Dane wrinkled up her nose as Z covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud. The three of them had spent the past two hours wandering around New Tech City Mall and Syd had taken it upon herself to find Dane a whole wardrobe. Unfortunately for the fashion-conscious Syd, her new friend did not hold the same tastes as her and worse, had no interest whatsoever in the latest fashion.

"What's wrong with it?" the pink ranger demanded, hands on hips.

"What's right with it?" Dane muttered under her breath to Z, who chocked with laughter. To Syd she said, "It's a dress and it's flowery. It's not me." The other girl flicked her hair back and huffed. Dane sighed, "Look, I really appreciate what you're trying to do Syd. Honestly. But these just aren't my type of clothes. That dress would look amazing on you, but I just wouldn't feel right wearing it. Do you get me?"

"You really think it would suit me?" Syd asked, her ruffled feathers soothed by Dane's words.

"Definitely," Z told her roommate truthfully. "So have you seen anything you like?" she said to Dane.

"This isn't really my type of shop," the young woman admitted. "How about I go off and have a browse by myself and meet you somewhere in an hour?"

Syd thought briefly, "There's a café on the first floor, _Les Petits Poissons Rouges_, that's really nice. We could meet there. You'll be ok wandering by yourself?" she added with a slight worried expression. "I mean, you haven't been here for five years."

Dane smiled at the blonde girl's concern, "I'm sure I'll be fine. So see you at _Les Petits Poissons Rouges_ in an hour then?"

Meeting place agreed, Dane left Syd and Z and headed out on her own into the Mall. For the first time she realised she was completely and utterly free. She could walk right out of the Mall and disappear into the city; never have to see SPD again. The sudden thought gave her a sudden sense of purpose. Walking swiftly to the exit Dane was quickly out into the open, but then she stopped. What would running away achieve? Apart from facing a life on the run, knowing that should she be caught she would be sent straight back to Prison Planet, she would forever damage her chances of ever having a normal life and ruin the fragile relationship she was rebuilding with her brother. And then Dane realised that was exactly what the Commander had known would happen, why he knew she would not only accept his offer but would not run once back on Earth.

"Damn you Cruger," she muttered and sighed before, with a shake of her head, turning around and walking back into the Mall.

_XxX_

"Are you sure this suits me?" Z asked, her brows scrunched together as the looked at herself in the mirror.

Syd scrutinised the yellow ranger, "Looks fine to me," she said breezily.

"You would say that," Z muttered, "You picked it out for me." As much as she liked Syd, Z did get frustrated when she insisted on using her as some kind of doll to dress up. Dane had somehow managed to get out of it, lucky thing. _I must ask her how she did it_, she thought. "I think I'll give this one a miss," she said at last before disappearing back into the changing room to get dressed.

"Suit yourself. I'll see you outside," Syd said, throwing down the fashion magazine she had been flicking through.

The pink ranger had a final browse through the clothes rails before wandering outside to wait for Z. She was leaning on the railing looking into the artificial pool that graced the centre of the Mall when suddenly a commotion in a crowd of people caught her attention. There was an explosion and then the screaming started. Syd began running towards the scene, pulling her morpher out of her pocket as she did. "Rangers, we have trouble at the Mall. I need backup."

Pushing through the masses of people all trying to get away, Syd felt like she was swimming upstream. But then the crowds gave way and she found herself standing before the criminal; an alien of some description, humanoid but with orange scaly skin and red eyes, who was in the process of robbing a jewellery store.

"Stop right there! SPD! You're under arrest," Syd yelled to it, holding out her morpher.

"Oh really?" the creature said, baring its teeth to show pointed fangs. "You and whose army?"

"Uhm…" the pink ranger hesitated and the alien raised its weapon to her. "Oh no," Syd's eyes widened and she dived to the side just as it fired a bolt of concentrated energy directly at her. Missing her by scant inches, it blasted into the clothes shop behind her. "Hey, I _liked_ that place," she said indignantly as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Syd are you ok?" Z ran to her side.

"You took your own sweet time getting here," the pink ranger told her as she dusted herself off.

"Sorry, I had some trouble getting out of that _thing_ you had me try on. Where are the others?"

"Right here," came the reply from behind them and the three male rangers hurried up to join them.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine," Syd replied tetchily. "Let's just bust this bozo and be done with it. Ready?"

"SPD Emergency," the five rangers chorused and, fully morphed, the battle began in earnest.

_XxX_

Forty five minutes after walking back into the Mall, Dane was on the third floor and had finally found a shop that sold clothes she could wear and had bought a number of outfits to give her wardrobe a decent start. After paying for them with the advance Cruger had given her on her wages, Dane decided it was time to find the café the girls had mentioned and headed out of the shop.

The sudden noise of an explosion tore through the Mall and Dane saw people on the ground floor running away from something. A small but growing cloud of dust billowed its way out of one of the shops. Panic spread swiftly and soon Dane found herself swamped by a crowd of people desperate to get as far away from the trouble as possible.

Elbowing her way out of the crowd, who had become more frantic at the sound of a second blast, she looked down over the railing to see what was happening. Seeing the rangers prepare to attack, Dane had the sudden urge to get to them. Running to the deserted stairs she made her way down towards the battle being fought below.

_XxX_

What had at first appeared to be the simple apprehending of a criminal was proving to be much more difficult. The creature, apart from being armed with a highly powerful weapon, was extremely quick and strong. The rangers were having difficulty holding their own. As the girls and the red ranger dropped back to catch their breath, Bridge and Sky moved in for a double attack. Moving in almost perfect synchronism, their attack was fierce and strong, and for a moment it looked as if they had got the upper hand. But then the alien grabbed Bridge's arm as he swung a wild punch at him and spun the green ranger back into Sky. The blue ranger stumbled back off-balance and Bridge was sent spinning to the ground. Before any of them had a chance to react the criminal brought the arm holding his weapon around and sent a shot directly at Sky. The blue ranger was lifted back off his feet, his suit dematerialising from the shock and he crashed against a wall and slumped down onto the cold marble floor.

At a nod from Jack, Syd ran to the fallen Sky and Bridge, while he and Z moved in to attack. Jack fired a couple of shots from his D-Blaster at the creature. They had no impact, but served their purpose as a distraction for Z to get close enough to get in a couple of good punches before being thrown away. Jack ran in to deliver a kick to the side of the alien's head, which was evaded. Suddenly he was in too close and the criminal grabbed him forcibly around the throat, chocking him. The red ranger struggled desperately, his legs kicking nothing but air as he was effortlessly lifted off the ground. Stars exploded in front of his eyes and there was a ringing in his ears as he fought to keep conscious. Just when it looked as though he would pass out, something hit the alien with enough force to make it release its hold. Jack stumbled back, gasping, to see that Z had hit the creature straight into suigetsu, the area above a human's belly button that would normally send the diaphragm into spasm. For the creature however, it had just caused mild discomfort. Cursing the things seeming invincibility, Jack paused to catch gather some energy, and almost froze as he saw Z thrown away from the criminal, and the alien lower its weapon directly at her. Without thinking he flung himself towards her and knocked her out of the way of the blast. The momentum sent them both crashing to the ground, their suits shattering on impact. The red ranger groaned and looked over to where Z lay, just out of arms reach, and then his attention was drawn back to the criminal. The red eyes glinted for a second with some emotion… triumph? The creature bared its teeth in a grin and fired a shot up towards the roof of the Mall, causing a large section of it to break off and begin to fall, heading straight for the two demorphed rangers.

Jack had never felt so helpless as he saw the chunk of ceiling coming hurtling down towards him and Z, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. If he activated his powers, it would only save himself; the yellow ranger was out of reach and he'd never tried to phase another person before. These thoughts ran though his head in a matter of milliseconds, yet still he was frozen as the roof continued to fall. Z screamed and threw her arms up over her head in a futile gesture of defence. It had all happened so quickly there was nothing that could be done, but just as the rubble was about to hit them, it stopped, unmoving in midair just above them.

"Get out of there. I can't hold this for long. Move," a female voice ordered and Jack lunged for Z and pulled them out from beneath the rocks' path. Very shaken, they sat on the floor and looked around to see Dane standing there, a look of concentration and strain on her face. Positive that everyone was out of danger, she released her telekinetic hold on the rubble, allowing it to crash to the floor. "Hey, didn't you get the message?" she yelled at the criminal. "Give it up; you're under arrest."

The alien looked at her and took in her pretty face and the shopping bags dropped at her feet, "Nice try, Barbie. But you're going to have to do better than that to bring me in," it sneered at Dane and fired its weapon at her.

The energy bolt missed her, but the shockwaves sent her flying back. Picking herself up off the floor, Dane felt anger coursing through her body. Her hands clenched into fists and she stood upright, back straight and her green eyes darkened to almost black. "Now you've made me _really_ mad," she hissed…


	9. A Fight and An Argument

Howdy folks! Well I'm back from the States suntanned and happy. I never had a chance to upload this chapter before I went to here it is! It may answer some of your questions, more than likely it will create new ones! Hope you enjoy!

Many thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Here's chapter nine, let me know what you think!

_the real vampire_

* * *

A Fight and An Argument 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack said, struggling to his feet and running to stand beside her.

"Giving you time to regroup," Dane replied, eyes on the alien. "Now go and see to Z."

"But…" Jack spluttered.

Dane interrupted, "Go and see to Z," she told him in a voice laced with anger. She turned her head to look at him, her now-black eyes flashing dangerously and Jack nodded, his mouth suddenly too dry to answer. While the red ranger hurried to help his brown-haired team mate, Dane turned her attention to where the criminal was grabbing his bags of stolen goods and making to run.

"Stop right there," the young woman yelled at it, but it kept on moving. Her face an intense mask of concentration, Dane flung her arm out and first used her newly rediscovered telekinesis to wrench the bags away from the criminal. They crashed to the floor and Dane advanced, arm outstretched, hand open as if she was holding some invisible object and her eyes focused briefly on one of the decorative stone columns. It shuddered and then slowly toppled, falling across the creature's path, blocking his escape. "I said stop," she growled, walking forward a few more steps. But as she did a wave of exhaustion flooded over her and she stumbled. Raising her hand to her forehead, she gave her head at quick shake in an attempt to clear it.

Seeing her sudden weakness, the alien smirked and fired another energy bolt at her. Dane couldn't seem to get her legs to move and just as it looked like it was about to strike her, something hit her from the side and the impact knocked her to the ground, winding her. The 'something' that lay heavily on top of her moved away and then spoke, "Careful sis," Bridge said and hauled her into a sitting position. "Just stay there," he told her. In her dazed state, Dane just nodded.

"Ready to give in yet?" Syd asked the would-be thief, as Jack, Bridge and Z lined up beside her.

"Not a chance," the alien replied, but it didn't sound as confident as before.

"Let's do it," Jack yelled. "SPD Emergency!"

_XxX_

"Dane, come on sis, wake up."

Dane slowly opened her eyes and Bridge's concerned face swam into view. The green ranger had a lurid bruise on his temple and a scratch down his cheek. She blinked groggily and muttered, "Five more minutes Bridge."

"No, come on sweetie. We have to move." Dane shook her head and closed her eyes again, slumping against him.

He sighed and looked up as Z appeared at his shoulder. "What's the matter with her?" she asked.

"She's tired," he said vaguely as he gently patted her face to wake her. Dane groaned and moved her head away slightly, but her eyes remained closed.

"I can see that. I meant why."

"Something to do with the amount of power she used," he explained, and went to stand up. A wave of dizziness washed over him as the blood rushed to his head, and he swayed uneasily on his feet. Z reached out a hand to steady him, and Bridge gave her a grateful look before gesturing at his sister, "Give me a hand with her?"

The yellow ranger sighed and then smiled, "How about four?" and a second later another two Z's stood there. The two cloned Z's carefully got Dane to her feet and began to help her through the rubble to the jeep, while the real Z kept a gentle but firm grip on the slightly damaged green ranger.

The ground floor of the Mall was covered in rocky debris, broken glass and dust from the fire fight. Already a team from SPD had been despatched and men in white suits were beginning the clean up operation. A palm tree leaned mournfully over a railing, its large leaves trailing in the water of the pond where it had been knocked by a blast from the criminal's weapon. The jewel thief himself had been contained in a card and sent to HQ for processing. An ambulance had also been sent for, and the unconscious Sky was gently loaded onto a stretcher and taken back to the SPD infirmary, where a trained medical team would soon have him sorted.

Jack was leaning on the jeep when the Z's arrived, and Syd walked over from where she had been giving instructions to the man in charge of the clean up. Pulling her hair back with both hands, she raised a questioning eyebrow at Dane who was slumped between the real yellow ranger and her double. The young woman was hardly standing by herself.

"She's tired," Z replied to the unasked question.

Syd tied a black band around her hair to hold it in a ponytail and nodded, as if it was a perfectly acceptable explanation. With the pink and red ranger's help, Z carefully loaded the barely-awake Dane up into the back of the jeep, where she crumpled into a sleeping heap.

Z jumped in next to Syd, who was in the driving seat. "Let's get you back to SPD," the pink ranger gave the exhausted young woman a sympathetic look and, with Bridge and Jack following the three girls on their motorbikes, they headed back to base.

_XxX_

"Ah Cadet Carson, I see you're back on your feet. How are you feeling?" Commander Cruger asked as Dane walked into the Command Centre the next morning. The five other rangers, Sky included who had only suffered mild concussion, were already standing at ease.

"I'm feeling fine sir," Dane said, looking at the others suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"As a thanks for your help and bravery in apprehending the criminal yesterday we have all decided to award you full ranger status," the Commander told her with a smile.

"All except me," Sky interjected. He stood straight-backed and stared firmly ahead, not looking at anyone. "I do not think she is ready for ranger duties nor do I think she did anything exceptional yesterday."

The other four rolled their eyes; clearly they had already been through this. "That's because you were unconscious," Syd said to him tartly.

"Your objections have been noted, Cadet Tate," Cruger sighed. "Now Cadet Carson, here is your SPD morpher. You are to be the black B-Squad ranger. Welcome to the team."

Dane took the morpher and stared at it for a few moments as the implications sunk in. "Th…thank you sir," she stuttered.

"Not a problem," the Commander replied and then turned to address the whole squad. "Now, to work…"

_XxX_

After the briefing, Dane was pulled aside by the Commander, "Now you're a proper member of B-Squad, you need a uniform."

"I went for some fittings the other day, but I was told it wasn't going to be ready for a week at least," she said with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

Cruger smiled, "That may have been the case but I had a word with the tailor. Explained that we needed it much sooner than thought and he was more than happy to oblige. Dr. Manx?"

The technician appeared from behind them with a package in her arms. "Here you go," she said as she handed it to Dane.

Dane's eyes widened as she undid the brown paper and the grey material of the uniform was revealed. Shaking it out, she gasped in amazement at the jacket. It was like the two other girls', a grey tunic-style jacket but with black edging in the place of their pink and yellow. "Thank you sir," she said. "May I be dismissed?"

Commander Cruger nodded his head and Dane hurried out of the Command Centre. Doggie and Kat shared a look. Dane was beginning to act more like the Dane they used to know, and Cruger's faith in the young woman was being proved correct. She was going to be all right.

_XxX_

Twenty minutes later, Dane found herself standing in front of her mirror and surveying her reflection in the glass. The person looking back at her was a complete stranger; a cool, calm, woman in a smart uniform and with a sense of purpose about her. The uniform hugged her figure, without being too tight. It was revealing but not by showing anything. Instead, it gave a hint of what lay beneath, and that was of toned muscles and smooth skin. She ran a hand down her tunic-style jacket, fingering the black stripe on the right-hand side that denoted her status as the black ranger. And talking of being a ranger; the morpher weighed heavily on the back of her belt, as heavily as it weighed on her heart. It was with a sudden shock that Dane realised a childhood dream had come true; one that, considering all that had happened to her, she had never thought would be able to become reality. A faint smile appeared on her lips, but her green eyes betrayed her true feelings, for it was with sadness that she recalled her lost days at SPD and a feeling of incredible loneliness washed over her. Shaking it off, she instead headed out to find the others. Brooding would achieve nothing.

_XxX_

Later that day the now six rangers had been given some down time and were relaxing in the Common Room. Bridge was standing on his head, a position that raised no unusual looks from his friends, who were all used to it, but often caused strangers some surprise. Sky was sitting by the window rereading the SPD Handbook, one foot up on the chair and he was resting his elbow on his knee, leaning his head comfortable on his hand. The newest addition to the ranger team was sitting cross-legged on one of the soft chairs studying her morpher. She was considering just morphing for the fun of it when three shadows fell across her. Looking up she saw Jack, Z and Syd standing over her. "Yes?"

"So what actually can you _do_?" Syd asked, standing with her hands twined behind her back.

"What do you mean what can I do?" Dane frowned at her.

"We're curious about your powers," Jack explained with a grin, his arms folded across his body. "What exactly can you do with your, er…"

"Telekinesis," Z offered.

Dane shrugged, "I'm not sure. I've never really explored the full extent of my powers. I left SPD before my training became really serious, but I've always been able to do what's necessary. But I do get side effects. We don't know why."

"Side effects as in the tiredness?"

The new black ranger nodded, "Yeah, sometimes. It seems to depend more on how I use them, not how often. The three of them stood there for another minute and Dane gave them a puzzled look, "What?" she asked with a slight smile.

Z, after a couple of surreptitious nudges from Jack and Syd, sighed, "Ok, ok. We were wondering if you'd, uh, give us a demonstration?"

Dane uncrossed her legs and sat upright in the chair, "Wasn't yesterday demonstration enough for you?"

Jacked tugged ruefully on one of his dreadlocks, "Well yesterday happened so fast and we were all kind of distracted…"

Dane smiled and shook her head, putting her morpher to one side, "Very well. What kind of demonstration did you have in mind?"

Syd shrugged, "Just show us what you can do."

The other girl stood up and glanced around the room for inspiration. Seeing the lightball equipment stacked in one corner, an idea came to Dane. Focusing her mind, she pushed her power outwards and felt the familiar thrill that came with it rush through her.

To the three people watching a perceptible change came over Dane. She stood up taller, straighter and self-assured, confident aura radiated from her. Eyes darkening as her power built, the lightball rose up and floated serenely across the room to them, followed by two gloves. Frowning slightly, she had the gloves play catch in midair with the ball for a few minutes, before finally dropping the gloves and having the lightball land in her hand.

The two girls gave her a round of applause, "Why do your eyes go funny?" Syd asked, looking closely at the young woman's eyes.

Dane shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. To give people warning maybe? It's just one of those things."

Jack, meanwhile, looked less-than-impressed, "It does that when it's on," he said, indicating the equipment. "Show us something else."

"Alright," Dane said to the red ranger and a small, wicked smile came to her lips. She raised the lightball up into the air and had it hover before his face, "Just keep your eyes on the ball," she told him.

Suddenly, Z and Syd went poker-faced to stop from laughing as a glass of water rose behind Jack's head. The red ranger was so concerned with what was in front of him that he had no idea what was really going on. Dane glanced sideways at the two girls, who nodded. Her smile widened as she focused in on the glass.

"Nothing's happen-" Jack was cut off as cold water sloshed all over him from above. He stood there, mouth agape as Syd and Z cracked up. Dane brought the now-empty glass around so Jack could see it before setting back down on the table. Bridge, who had seen the whole thing from across the room, grinned to himself. Seeing his sister playing tricks on people like that reminded him of the old Dane. Maybe she was back, and they could put the past to rest.

But for Sky the memory of the past was too bitter and painful and his anger ignited at the sight of Dane amusing the others with her powers. It wasn't his team mates' fault; they had no idea what she had done. It was too much for him though, and he slammed his book shut and jumped to his feet. The movement caused the other rangers to look at him, but he ignored them and headed for the door. He knew that if he stayed his anger would get the better of him, so he was leaving before that could happen.

"Hey, Tate, what's the matter?" Jack asked him as he walked passed.

"She's the matter," he muttered, not quite under his breath.

Dane froze and a blank look settled on her face, "If you have a problem with me Sky, I'd rather you say it to my face than talk behind my back."

"Oh don't mind him," Syd told her with a laugh and a toss of her blonde hair, "He's just being grumpy."

That was it. "You have no idea, do you?" he yelled, spinning to face them. "You have no idea what she is do you?"

"And just what am I?" Dane asked quietly.

Sky moved forward but Bridge stepped in warningly, "Leave it Sky."

The furious blue ranger rounded on him, "No. They think she's so great but she's not." He turned back to where Dane was standing, a stony expression on her face. "You think she's wonderful, but you don't know what she's done. How many lives she's ruined. You're a disgrace to that uniform."

Dane stood up straighter, her hands balled into fists at her sides, "How do you figure that out?"

"SPD stands for truth and justice and honour. You're an insult to that. Did you tell them where you've been for the past five years? Did she tell you?" he asked the other three, who shook their heads. "No, of course not. She's been on a prison planet, and not as a warden. She is a criminal, a monster, and has no right to be here," Sky yelled.

No emotion showed on Dane's face as she calmly waited for Sky to finish, "Do you feel better?" she asked with cool detachment.

The blue ranger shook his head, "You're not even worth this. You're nothing." He turned to walk away, but the young woman's next words stopped him.

"Nothing? I'm human, Sky, I'm a person," Dane growled angrily, "How dare you say I'm nothing."

Sky turned back to her, "Oh I'm sorry," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I forgot, you are something…" his face hardened and his voice became harsh, "A murderer."

There was a shocked silence as the others looked between Dane and Sky. "Wha… what do you mean murderer?" Z stammered.

"As in she killed someone. You asked me how I dared to say you were nothing?" the blue ranger spat at Dane, "When you murdered Chris you became nothing. Ever heard the saying 'my rights stop when my fist ends and the other person's nose begins'? Well you overstepped those boundaries and so lost any rights you had. You should have been locked away forever."

Dane could keep the pain from showing on her face at Sky's words, but she failed to hide the tremble in her voice, "You don't know everything…"

"I know you murdered my best friend," Sky shouted at her, cutting off her words. "So why don't you show your new friends what else your powers can do, eh?" He strode towards her so they were almost face-to-face. Sky was a good four inches taller than her, but that didn't seem to faze Dane. She looked up defiantly into his eyes. "Show them," he hissed.

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped and shoved him back, meaning to walk away, but Sky grabbed her arm. "Take your hands off me," she said in a low voice. When the young man made no move to comply, Dane's eyes darkened, "I said let go."

Sky bent his head towards her, "No."

Suddenly Dane's self-restraint broke. Sky was thrown violently backwards as her power burst forth. He hit the wall and fell forward, but she wasn't finished. Her black eyes flashed dangerously and Sky began to choke. He grabbed vainly at his throat, but he couldn't breathe. Dane had shut his airway. Jack, Syd and Z could only watch in horror at the unfolding events. The change that had happened in Dane was frightening; they could almost feel the crackle of power in the air. It was her brother who stepped in.

"Stop it Dane," Bridge ordered her. He put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at him, "You don't want to do this. Stop it," he repeated.

Dane's eyes widened as reality set back in. The anger vanished as quickly as it had appeared and a look of terror etched itself across her face. Her eyes switched from her brother's face to where Sky now lay on the floor gasping in lungfuls of air.

"So that's how you killed him," the shaken blue ranger wheezed, the look of hatred in his eyes more pronounced now than ever before.

Panic struck and Dane fled from the room, leaving the others standing in a stunned, shaken silence behind her.


	10. Partial Truths

Hey all. Once again I return with the next installment a little later than planned but I had some issues with it that I needed time to sort out!! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. -Hums a little tune in the sunshine- I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Read, review, but most importantly enjoy!!!!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Partial Truths**

Dane's footsteps echoed through the deserted corridors as she ran towards her quarters. Her heart was thudding in her chest and her breathing was ragged, a few sobs escaping her lips as finally reached her room. Hands shaking, she typed in her personal code and the door unlocked. The door hissed shut behind her and she stood in the centre of the room, panting. What had she done? What was she going to do now? Her breathing began to slow, and Dane, fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, glanced frantically about. Her eyes focused on a bag lying on the chair by the desk and her mind was suddenly made up…

_XxX_

Back in the Common Room Sky sat on the floor massaging his throat. Seeing the others' confused and stunned looks, the blue ranger refused to meet their eyes. Avoiding the inevitable flood of questions he knew would soon come, Sky got to his feet and stumbled from the room.

It was Bridge that broke the uncomfortable silence, "I'm going to find Dane," he mumbled and headed for the door.

"Oh no you don't," Z blinked and a replica Z blocked his way. "Not until you give us an explanation."

The green ranger sighed and turned to face them, but before he could even begin to explain, the alarm blared and Cruger's voice came over the tannoy system, "Rangers to the Command Centre."

_XxX_

Jack, Bridge, Z and Syd were quickly joined by a now-composed Sky to line up and stand to attention. The Commander looked at them and quickly sensed that all was not right in the group. "Where's Danella?" he asked.

There was a general shuffling of feet and no one answered. Cruger frowned, "What's going on? Where's Danella?" he repeated. "Cadet Landors?"

Jack sighed and stepped forward, "There was an argument in the Common Room sir," he said, staring passed Doggie's head.

"An argument?" Kat's ears pricked up and she stared intently at the rangers. "What sort of argument?"

To the cadets' surprise, Sky stepped up next to Jack, "It was me and Cadet Carson."

The Commander and Kat looked at Bridge, who held up his hands, "Not me, sir. The other me. I mean, the other Cadet Carson, which is my sister. Not me at all."

Cruger turned back to Sky, "Continue cadet."

"I thought that other members of the squad had a right to know about her past, we argued, she lost her temper and nearly strangled me with her telekinesis. Once she realised what she had done she ran," he stated simply, his face as expressionless as Dane's could be.

Z's face darkened, "So you're blaming all this on Dane?"

"No," Sky said calmly. "It was both our faults."

Cruger rubbed his temple with a hand, "We'll discuss this later. Right now there is a reported disturbance in the downtown area. I'll contact Cadet Carson and have her meet you there."

"Sir." The rangers saluted and prepared to morph, "SPD Emergency!"

Once the rangers had departed to the scene of the disturbance, Cruger had Dr. Manx put a tracer on Dane's morpher. "She's in her room sir. Do you want me to go and see her?"

The Commander, suddenly distracted by the battle that had appeared on screen, nodded, and Kat left the Command Centre. Reaching Dane's quarters, the feline knocked on the door. There was no reply. Knocking again, Kat called out to the young woman, "Come on Danella, open the door. That's an order." When no reply was forthcoming, Kat's lips tightened and she punched an override code into the panel on the wall. The door slid silently open, and the technician was met with an empty room. Dane's morpher was on the bed with her neatly folded uniform, but there was no sign of Bridge's twin sister.

Kat groaned. _Drat that girl_…

_XxX_

When the rangers arrived back at the base, they were met by a sombre looking Commander. He wasted no time in informing them what had happened, "Danella is missing." The five young people stared at him, not sure how to respond to this new development. "I'll have you split up into teams and start a search of the city…"

"Sir?" Bridge suddenly stepped forward.

"Yes Cadet Carson?" Cruger said with a frown.

The green ranger took a deep breath, "With all due respect sir, I'd like to be the one to find Dane. I know my sister; please let me be the one to bring her… back." He'd been about to say 'in', but had changed his mind.

The Sirian looked at him for a long moment, before nodding, "Very well. But if you have any problems you are to get in contact immediately. Understand?"

"Sir!" Bridge saluted and quickly left the Command Centre.

Cruger eyed the four rangers that were left. "You're dismissed," he barked. "Cadet Tate, I'll deal with you later." Sky's face remained impassive. He just saluted and marched swiftly from the room. Syd, Jack and Syd did not move. "Well?" the Commander snapped at them, a little harsher than intended.

Jack stepped forward, "I think you owe us an explanation sir," he said, sounding far braver than he felt.

For a moment it looked as though Cruger would explode at the red ranger, but then a resigned look appeared on his face and he sighed, "I suppose you'd have found out at some point. I should have told you to begin with, but I wanted you to form your own opinions of Danella and not judge her before you'd met her." The rangers exchanged glances as he turned to the computer and brought up Dane's file. Like all official documents, it was concise and to the point, simply stating the bare essentials. But the essentials were to reveal an awful lot about the young woman they had previously welcomed into their lives. Cruger took a breath and began to read it aloud in a calm, dispassionate voice, "Danella Carson. Born 2005 to Martha and Simeon Carson. Joined Space Patrol Delta, Earth Division 2015, aged ten years. Assigned to cadet squad D5. Teammates: Schuyler Tate, Christof Smith, Bridge Carson. Unconfirmed teammate: Sydney Drew. Registered as 'enhanced human'. Power: telekinesis." The Commander deliberately ignored the shocked whispers that had broken out at that terminology.

Z couldn't let it pass, however. "So are we all _enhanced humans_?" she almost spat.

"Yes," Doggie replied simply before continuing. "Completed basic training and level two advancement September 2019. Promoted to D Squad with Cadets Tate, Carson and Smith December 2019. Arrested for the murder of Cadet Smith January 2020. Convicted by Earth Court of Justice 17 April 2020. Sentenced by Judge Reed to life imprisonment. Due to nature of crime and powers of the individual, incarcerated on Prison Planet 9-15 with no parole to be considered for minimum twenty-five years. Sentenced changed June 2025 to be served at Space Patrol Delta, Earth Division. Attached to B Squad. Promoted to Power Ranger June 2025. Designation: black. Any questions?" he finished, carefully surveying each of the rangers' faces in turn.

There was another silence as this startling new information sunk in. Finally Syd spoke, "Why did she do it?"

Cruger shook his head, "We don't know." A faraway look came into his eyes as he recalled what had happened, "Before the Carson twins came, Sky and his best friend Chris formed a close friendship with a guy called Dru, whom you know of. Chris was a year older than Sky and Drew, and was the keen leader of their little group. When Dane and Bridge joined, they were unwilling to let them into their circle. It was Dane that reached out to them; she was very persuasive and forceful for a ten year old." Doggie chuckled fondly at the memory, "She insisted on following them everywhere, and often fighting with them to allow her and Bridge to join in. Eventually they caved and became a permanent gang of five. It wasn't long before Dane, as the only girl, had them all wrapped around her little finger.

"Sky especially seemed to dote on her and being a year older took it upon himself to take her and her brother under his wing. They grew up together, had classes together, were promoted together and fought together on more occasions than I care to remember, but their falling-outs never lasted long. Five years after they came together four of them were promoted to D Squad while Dru was sent to another department. Nothing seriously seemed wrong. There were no signs. Maybe Dane was quieter than usual in the days leading up to it, but that was all." The Sirian's tone and manner became sombre as he reached the main part of the story, "One morning a disturbance was reported in the cadets' quarters. When we arrived Cadet Smith was dead on the floor but there was not a mark on him, except around his throat where it looked as if he'd clawed at it." The three rangers thought back to the events in the Common Room, which Sky grabbing at his own throat as he fought to breathe. They knew exactly how this Cadet Smith had died.

The Commander continued, "Dane was standing there and she just looked at us and, very calmly said, 'I killed him'. So she was arrested and admitted everything, pleaded guilty at her trial. But she never said once why she did it. Not even Bridge could get it out of her. It destroyed them both, Bridge and Sky. Sky reacted especially badly and refused to have anything more to do with her. And Dane refused to see her brother. He was devastated. It was a shock to all of us; she was only fifteen…" he trailed off and then realised who he was talking to. "Anything else you want to know?" he asked sharply.

"Well there is one thing," Jack said in a steely voice. "Why did you bring her back?"

There was fire in Cruger's eyes as he answered the impertinent red ranger, "Because Gruumm is something none of you have ever faced before and I will _not_ let Earth fall to him. Dane is a very powerful individual and we need her strength. I am not even going to consider the chance that we might fail, so to win I have bought in someone who I hope can help turn the tide of this battle. Her past doesn't matter; it's what she does in this present that's important. Dismissed."

And from the tone in his voice the three rangers knew that this time there was no arguing.


	11. Train Stations and Rifle Ranges

Hey all. I've snuck out of class early so have decided to post this chapter for y'all. Been very busy lately - had to do 175 percent of my course in the space of three weeks and am almost finished... phwew! I am also now a green belt in Shorinji Kempo! Wa-hoo! But anyway, enough ramble from me, here's chapter 11. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and continued support! Read, review and enjoy!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Train Stations and Rifle Ranges **

A train thundered through the station sending a gust of cool night air around the busy platform. Evening had fallen and crowds of commuters were waiting for the train that would take them home to their families after a busy day working in the city.

Dane, sitting on a bench clutching her small bag tightly to her chest, barely noticed. Her eyes were glazed as she stared unblinking into the distance. She felt numb. They knew, the people she hadn't want to tell. By now they would know everything, Cruger would have told them. They'd hate her, and she had just been getting to know them. And what was worse was what she had nearly done to Sky. _Just like Chris_, she thought. Then, _No, not like Chris at all_. How could she compare Sky to that..?

Another train pulled into the station and the platform suddenly turned into a hive of activity. Dane stood to shake some of the aches out of her legs; she had no idea how long she had been sitting there. Then a disturbance caught her eye and she saw someone running towards her, crashing into people as they went.

"Dane, Dane. Stop, don't go," Bridge's voice cut across the platform and the green ranger came to a skidding stop in front of her. Don't. Go. Please. Stay," he said breathlessly, bending double as he gasped for air and resting his hands on his knees.

"Why should I?" Dane spat, and then instantly regretted it.

Bridge didn't look at her and felt his eyes fill with tears, "I don't… want to lose you again. I'm just getting to know you. I don't want to see you taken away again; I couldn't stand it. _Please_?" It was plea, a plea to the girl he used to know. There was no answer and Bridge hardly dared to breathe. A tear slid down his cheek; he couldn't bear the thought of losing her for a second time. Then a cool hand gently brushed his cheek, wiping away the salty droplet. Looking up, he saw her green eyes also were bright with unshed tears. She put her arm around his shoulders and led him to the bench. They sat there quietly for a long moment. The train pulled noisily out of the station and a hush fell on the suddenly deserted platform.

Dane sighed, "I didn't buy a ticket," she said softly, pulling a strand of loose hair over her shoulder and twining it around her finger.

"What?" Bridge shot her a puzzled look.

The young woman sighed and waved a hand in the direction the train had gone, "I never bought a ticket. I was going to, but I couldn't." She turned her body slightly so that she was angled towards him. "This is the second time in as many days I've gone to run away and not been able to do it."

Her twin stared at her, not sure what to say. "Why?" he managed at last.

Dane turned her beautiful green eyes on to him and he saw his worried face reflected in them, "Because of you. Because like you said I've only just got to know you again. I realise now that more than one person suffered because of what I did, more than just me. My actions hurt you, and Sky, and I know he'll never forgive me…" She chocked up and glanced away from her brother. The cool night air sent a chill running through her and she shivered.

Bridge sighed and tugged on a frayed thread from his shirt sleeve, "Sky will take some time to get used to having you around again. He's still bitter and angry."

"But he's right," Dane whispered, and felt a hot tear slip out the corner of her eye and leave a burning trail down her cheek. She bent her head forward, allowing a curtain of hair to fall across and hide her face. "I ruined lives. When I killed Chris, I destroyed peoples' lives, their futures. Not just mine, but yours, Sky's, Chris' parents, loads of people. People that knew him and knew me. And do you know what the worst thing is?" Her brother shook his head and waited, not daring to say anything. And then she looked up straight into his eyes and he saw nothing but the honest truth in them as she said,

"I'm not even sorry."

Bridge stared at her for a long moment and then realised his mouth was half open and his throat was dry. Dane offered him a weak smile, "You think I'm a monster," she said, before her voice caught and she blinked furiously in an attempt to stop the water seeping from her eyes.

Bridge put a strong arm around his sister and pulled her close to his chest. She clung onto him and cried quietly, her body shaking. The green ranger ran a hand over her hair, "I don't think you're a monster," he told her gently. "I don't know why you did what you did; and I'm not asking," he added quickly as she pushed away from him slightly so she could look up at his face. Her face was streaked with tears and her blonde hair was messed, and Bridge felt a surge of love and empathy for her. "I'm not asking," he repeated, "But I want you to know that when you're ready to talk about it, then I'm ready to listen. Ok?"

Dane nodded, then sniffed, "I've got your shirt all damp," she said apologetically.

Bridge laughed and got to his feet. What he wanted to say was it didn't matter, that he was just glad she was acting like a human again, showing she had feelings; he settled instead for saying simply, "Come on, let's go back." He picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder, then held out a hand to his sister.

Dane accepted it and stood, stretching slightly rid herself of the aches caused from sitting on a hard bench too long, before rubbing a hand across her face. She felt exhausted, mentally and physically drained. It had been another eventful day. Bridge put his free arm protectively around her shoulders and she in response slipped her arm around his waist. Together they left New Tech City Station and headed back through the dark streets, lit by streetlamps that cast a harsh orange glow over everything, to SPD Headquarters.

_XxX_

Cruger was sitting alone in the Command Centre going through the day's reports when the door hissed open behind him. Assuming it was Kat returning, the Sirian massaged his temple with one hand then let it drop back down to the table and exhaled noisily, "Any news on Bridge and Dane?" he asked wearily.

"You could say that," came a voice that was definitely not Dr. Manx's.

Jumping up, the Commander spun to face the two cadets, the chair clattering to the floor at his feet. Bridge had his arm under his sister's elbow, gently supporting her as she swayed slightly and looked at Cruger through bleary eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled and raised a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned.

The Commander of SPD took in her pale, tear streaked face, messed hair and eyes tinged faintly red by crying and tiredness, and sighed. Seeing how carefully her brother held her melted away Cruger's anger at the newest member of B-Squad. The fact the twins were not only getting along but actually behaving like brother and sister was a sight to warm the Sirian's heart. "Go to bed, Danella," he said kindly. "We'll talk in the morning; now is not the time. Good work Bridge," he added. "Dismissed."

The two young people attempted to salute and then turned and left, with Bridge leading the exhausted Dane back to her room. They parted at her door, with a promise to see each other in the morning, then Dane entered her simple room and, after clearing the stuff off, she flung herself face down on her bed. She didn't even remove her clothes; as soon as her body hit the soft mattress she was fast asleep.

_XxX_

Dane was once again woken from peaceful slumber by a banging on her door. Forcing her eyes open, she realised that she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Her hair was a messy tangle and her mouth felt furry, as if she had been drinking the night before. Groaning, she pushed herself up with her arms and stumbled to the door. Bridge and Z stood outside, and gave her sympathetic smiles as they took in her dishevelled appearance.

"Sorry to disturb you, but it's time for training I'm afraid," Z said, as she pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail.

Dane groaned again, "Give me ten minutes to make myself human?" Bridge and Z laughed as Dane shut the door and they stood in a companionable silence as they waited for their team mate. Back in her room, Dane splashed icy-cold water over her face in an attempt to wake herself up and then grabbed her toothbrush. Scrubbing at her teeth to get rid of the awful fuzzy feeling, she proceeded to pull on her uniform using just one arm, juggling the toothbrush between hands. Rinsing her mouth with some cool water, she began to feel the fog lifting slightly from her brain. She dragged a brush hurriedly through her mess of hair and swiftly braided it. Pulling on her boots, she tugged the laces tight before grabbing her morpher and heading out to meet Bridge and Z.

Very few words were spoken as they walked through the base, the corridors already busy with activity even so early in the morning, but the silence was not an uncomfortable one. When they reached the training area, it was to find Jack and Syd facing a stony-looking Sky. The tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. It was apparent that some sort of argument was going on.

"Hey guys," Bridge said cheerily, seemingly oblivious to the scene in front of him. Dane knew better; her twin was probably even more aware of what was going on than either her or Z; he just preferred to ignore it.

The change was palatable as the three of them approached the others. Jack and Syd straightened up and tried to look nonchalant, only Sky remained impassive. Dane didn't need telepathy to guess what the argument had been about; the hostile looks in the pink and red ranger's eyes told her it had been about their past. Brief pleasantries were exchanged, but the words directed to Dane seemed cold and insincere. Dane brushed them aside, her face refusing to show the emotions that tumbled beneath the surface. Cruger had definitely filled them in on her criminal record.

After a quick warm up, training began in earnest with various exercises designed to test the rangers' endurance, flexibility and stamina. After a couple of strenuous hours had passed, the six of them paired off to finish with some light sparring. This time, Jack was paired with Bridge, Z with Sky and Syd with Dane.

Dane was mildly apprehensive about fighting with the smaller girl, but Syd soon proved she was not the weak, daddy's girl that she came across as. The two of them broke apart and circled warily, before Syd came in close with a punch direct to Dane's face. Dane dropped her weight onto her back foot, moving her head out of the line of attack and blocking, using her arm like the windscreen wiper of a car to knock Syd's punch aside. The result was the two of them locked in close together, turning the fight into a grappling match.

There was a strange look on the pink ranger's face as she bent her head slightly towards Dane's ear and said, "Sky was right you know; you shouldn't be on this team."

The taller woman fought to keep the anger out of her voice as she replied in an equally low voice, "Oh and how to you figure that out then?"

"You don't kill your teammates, simple as. You crossed the line; if Cruger hadn't thought we needed you, you'd still be rotting on that prison planet." Dane froze for a second as the harshness of the innocent-looking girl's words sunk it. It was all the invitation the pink ranger needed; Syd caught hold of the other woman's shoulders and stepped to the right of her. As she did so, she swung her right leg back, hooking Dane's out from under her at the same time and pushing on her shoulders, tripping Dane and sending her crashing to the floor. Without saying anything more to her, Syd calmly walked off the mat, leaving Dane lying there.

"Lunch time?" Jack suggested, looking at the clock. Sky, Syd and Z nodded and followed him out, while Bridge realised that Dane had pulled herself into a sitting position on the mat, but had made no attempt to move.

"Are you coming for lunch?" he asked her, but there was no response. He walked over to her and touched her on the shoulder, "Dane?" She jumped at the sudden interruption of her thoughts and stared at her brother blankly. "Lunch?" he repeated.

"No," Dane said shortly, getting to her feet. "I'm not hungry. I'll see you later." With that she walked out of the training room, leaving her Bridge standing there in confusion.

_XxX_

Dane lay on her front, body twisted slightly off to the left of the target with her right leg out at almost a right angle to her body, giving her stability. She could feel the cool floor of the indoor shooting range pressed against her stomach and breast through the material of her uniform, the sensation not unpleasant. She rested lightly on her elbows, grasping the pistol grip of an old SA80 rifle, a relic from 2006, with her right hand, her index finger running along the side of the trigger guard. Her left hand cupped the hand guard toward the front of the weapon and she raised the butt firmly into her shoulder. She hadn't held one of these in years, but it had been her favorite hobby, the best way to forget about everything for some precious time. It was like doing a kata to clear the mind, but much more satisfying.

_How could Syd have said something like that? Is that what people really think of me?_ The various thoughts jumbled through her brain, but Dane forced them aside. _Do not think. Breathe. In. Out._

She tilted her head until her cheek rested on the rifle and looked through the sites, taking aim. Clearing all other thoughts from her mind, Dane allowed herself to focus solely on the target in front of her. Her breathing slowed and she gently applied pressure to the trigger, taking up the slack until she reached the first contact. She kept her eyes firmly on the target as her breathing subconsciously slowed further, feeling the shot through the rigid lines of her body and the rifle. She exhaled slowly and then, when she had expelled practically all the air from her lungs, she held her breath and applied more pressure to the trigger, squeezing it as far as it would go and holding it still. The rifle fired, the butt slamming back into her shoulder, the casing flung from the side of the weapon and the bullet powered out of the muzzle to strike the target dead centre. Releasing the trigger, she took a breath and allowed a small smile to curve the sides of her mouth before turning her attention back to the target. _Breathe. In. Out. Hold. In. Out. Hold. In. Out. Hold… _The simple act of repetition soothed her troubled thoughts and she lost herself completely to shooting.

She had no idea how long she had been lying there, or how many bullets she had sent through the centre of the target, when a voice jolted her back to reality. "You're pretty good with one of those old things, aren't you?"

Turning her head, she saw Jack standing there, his hands hanging loose at his sides. Pushing back, she winced as the realities of the lying for so long on the hard floor hit her. "I used to shoot a lot as a child. I know they're ancient, but that doesn't mean they're useless. There's an art to shooting them; an art that's been lost with all this modern weaponry that's around nowadays." Even as she spoke she unloaded the rifle, her movements swift and precise. She stared at Jack for a second, and then thrust the rifle out at him, offering him a go.

The red ranger took an involuntary step back, "No, I'm good thanks, I'll stick with the modern weaponry," he added, tapping the laser at his belt for emphasis.

Dane kept her eyes on him for a long moment, than allowed her arm to drop to her side, withdrawing the offer. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked as they walked out of the range, Dane leaving the rifle propped against the wall. She turned to look at Jack and the smile froze on her face. There was a cold, hard look in the red ranger's brown eyes. "Now what's that look for? Did you want a go after all?" she said, forcing a laugh and gesturing back at the range.

Jack glanced up and down the dimly lit corridor and, finding it deserted, put his hand on Dane's shoulder and slammed her into the closest wall. The young woman gasped as the air was driven from her lungs and she stared at the dark man in shock. "I want to know exactly why you did what you did," he hissed.

Dane looked at Jack in astonishment and then her eyes narrowed, "I really don't think that's any of your business."

"That's where you're wrong," Jack replied, getting visibly angrier as he continued, "I am the leader of this team, and what effects one affects the whole. I will not allow anything to compromise the ability of our team, and at the moment you are a liability. Now tell me what happened or so help me I'll…"

As he trailed off, Dane looked from his angry eyes to his raised fist and then back to his face, her green eyes calm and indifferent. "Are you going to hit me Jack?" she asked dispassionately, her eyes never leaving his. Dane tilted her cheek slightly towards him. "Well go on then, hit me. I've been hit before, you know. I'm sure yours won't be the worst I've ever felt." A mocking smile twitched at the corners of her mouth, "Come on Jack, be a man. Hit me." The last two words were snapped out like an order, and Jack froze, the sudden silence enhancing the tension that had built between them.

Finally Jack let out the breath he realized he had been holding and dropped his fist, his eyes leaving Dane's face. "I… I'm sorry," he said, all the anger gone from his voice. "I don't know what came over me."

Dane stared at him for a second, before answering softly, "You're a good leader Jack. You care about the team." A note of steel appeared in her tone, "But a good leader also knows when not to pry into people's private lives. What happened in the past is none of your concern. Let me assure you that it will not affect my abilities or role within the team."

Jack looked at her, "I have your word on that?"

A faint smile appeared on Dane's lips, "You have my word."


	12. Tough Love

Hey all. Sorry for the long delay in posting this. Finals and whatnot getting in the way of writing! Summer is upon me now and I should have more time to write. Saying that I do have two weeks in Scotland with the army followed by three weeks archaeology placement in Romania to complete... I am also living up to my pen name having just got a part in the stage version of Dracula! Yes, I really am a vampire!

Many thanks for all the wonderful reviews and interest in this story. With no more ado, here's chapter 12. Read, review but mostly enjoy!

_the real vampire_

**

* * *

**

**Tough Love**

After the lunch hour was over the rangers were summoned to the Command Center for their daily briefing. Seeing the six of them standing there, smart in their uniforms, backs straight and to attention, Cruger felt a wave of pride wash over him. But then his good mood faltered as he sensed disagreement within the team and his eyes fell on two particular individuals; Cadets Schuyler Tate and Danella Carson. They were standing at either end of the line, as far from each other as politely possible, each with an identical, indifferent expression on their face. Cruger sighed, in so many ways they were so alike, which might explain for the huge rift that had been torn between them. Well, he'd given them the chance to get along by themselves, now was the time for some tough love – and the two of them had given him a good excuse.

A suitable scowl on his features, he faced the six rangers. "Cadets!" he barked.

They visibly smartened up and bought their fists across their chests in a salute. "Sir."

"At ease, Cadets," the Sirian said, deliberately referring to them so as he began to pace up and down the line in front of them. "It has come to my attention that there has been some friction in the team recently, especially in regard to our newest teammate and some information about her which has come to light." Cruger paused as the cadets shuffled uncomfortably, all except the two end-markers who stood firm and impassive like stones. His frown darkened, "That is unacceptable. The future of this _planet_ rests on your shoulders, and if you do not want that responsibility then there is the door. You hand in your badge and your morpher and you walk away. You walk away now, do you hear me?" There was barely disguised anger in his voice, causing the rangers to flinch. "I have seen what Gruumm can do to worlds; how he won't just destroy it, he will rip it apart. Everyone you know will die. Everyone you care about, everyone you love will be murdered. He did it to my home planet of Sirius; I will not allow him do it to Earth. You have the chance to stop him. If you stay, you stay as a team. We cannot afford any division, anything that would threaten the unity of the team. So here is your choice: stay or walk away now." Cruger's voice echoed into the silence that followed his speech. Not one of the rangers moved, or, it seemed, even dared breathe. Kat, from her position at one of the monitors, quietly surveyed their faces, each carefully blank but the feline knew the emotional roller coaster they must be going through right now. "Do any of you wish to leave?" the Commander finally asked in a calm, measured tone.

"No sir," the six of them muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Doggie barked, "I couldn't hear you."

"No sir!" the rangers yelled in unison.

"We all want to stay and kick Gruumm's arse, sir," Jack said, answering for all of them.

Cruger permitted himself a small smile and he was pleased to note that they all looked more that slightly indignant and even offended that he would ask them to walk away. "Very well. You are all dismissed except for Cadet Carson and Cadet Tate."

There was a pause as nobody moved. Then Bridge, after glancing at the others and seeing no response, opened his mouth, "Uh, which me do you want sir? _Me_ me, or the other me?" Giggles erupted from the majority of the rangers as the tension in the room was broken. A faint smile even twitched at the corners of Dane's lips.

The Sirian sighed, but more amused than irritated, "The other you, Bridge," he said, indulging the scatty green ranger. Bridge grinned and then followed Jack, Z and Syd out of the Command Center.

Once the door had hissed shut behind them, Cruger turned to the two remaining cadets, becoming serious once more. Not bothering with pleasantries, he jumped straight in, "This has got to stop, right now," he said firmly to them.

"Stop what, sir?" Dane asked, feigning innocence; _she_ hadn't been doing anything.

The Commander wasn't in the mood to play games however, "You know precisely what I'm talking about, and I mean this. I don't exactly know what the problem is between you two, and I'm not even sure you do. To be honest I don't care, but it stops now. I meant every word I said just now, and it applies directly to you both. Due to recent events, I am assigning you both punishment duty. After this afternoon's training you will report to the zord bay and will clean _all_ the emergency vehicles, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Sky and Dane chorused, not a note of protest in their tone or manner.

Cruger dismissed them and, once they were out of earshot, let out a huge sigh. Kat finished typing at one of the many computer stations that lined the wall and pushed her chair back to look at the Sirian, "Doggie?" There was concern in her voice.

Cruger shook his head, a hint of sadness in his tone as he answered her, "They used to be so close. Now… I can only hope they can put the past behind them, if not for their own sakes then for the sake of this team and this world."

_XxX_

After the briefing the rangers made their way down to the training area, Bridge, Z and Dane arriving first, followed shortly after by Jack and Syd and then, unusually, Sky turning up last and standing at a distance from the rest of them. There was an awkward silence as the other five stood loosely together, none of them knowing quite what to say.

It was Syd that broke the oppressive stalemate. She stepped forward and went straight to Dane, although her eyes were fixed firmly at the ground. "I want to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was out of order."

"But you meant it, didn't you?" Dane said softly.

Syd shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe. I'm not sure. What Cruger said made me think. Only irrational people kill without any motive whatsoever, and you're one of the most rational people I've met. Infuriatingly rational in fact, just like Sky." The pink ranger was so busy looking at the floor that she didn't see Sky flinch at her words, or the mildly amused look that had come on to Dane's face. But then, as Syd completed her thought process, she looked up directly at Dane. "You're not the sort of person to kill someone just for the hell of it. Which means you had a reason to kill this Chris. I don't know what it is, and you don't seem to want anyone to know and that means it must be bad." As Syd looked into Dane's eyes, she saw a flash of some unreadable emotion in them and a brief expression of sadness flitted across the older girl's face, but it was quickly smothered by a familiar look of calm indifference. Before Syd could say any more, Jack stepped up beside her and rested a hand gently on the blonde woman's shoulder.

Addressing Syd, the red ranger said, "Dane doesn't want to tell us, and she doesn't have to. All we need to know is that it will not affect the team. She has already given me her word on this…" His eyes met Dane's, "And I trust her to keep it." Dane smiled in return and Jack nodded, their agreement standing unspoken in the air between them. The red ranger turned to the rest of the team. "Enough nattering for today, let's get sweaty."

_XxX_

Afternoon training completed, Sky and Dane reported the zord bay for their punishment duty. They were met by a smiling but unsympathetic Kat who handed them both a bucket and a sponge. "There you go, and there's the zords. I had Boom take them out for a spin so they're nice and dirty for you. I'll send a cadet up with your dinner if you haven't finished by teatime. You're to stay until they're sparkling, understood?" The two rangers nodded slowly, accepting their punishment without even a groan or a sigh or protest. Kat grinned at them, "Have fun," she said before leaving them to it.

With barely a glance at each other, Dane and Sky took their buckets to either end of the bay and set to work cleaning the zords. It was not an easy task; the zords were at least ten times bigger than the average car and Kat had not been entirely joking about the state they were in. Repeated battles had left them covered with scorch marks and grime. Dane, a cloth tied over her hair to keep it off her face had just finished cleaning her brother's Delta Runner when a young cadet bought them their dinner. Sky, who was closest to the door, thanked and dismissed the boy before carrying the food to the center of the room. "Dinnertime," the blue ranger called to his female coworker, surprising her by his acknowledgement of her existence.

Dane dropped down lightly from the zord and dumped her cloth in the bucket of warm, soapy water before walking over to where Sky had set an overturned crate as a table and split the food equally on two plates. The blonde-haired woman picked up one of the plates and sat down on the floor, her legs tucked gracefully beneath her. "Thanks," she said softly, giving the young man a small smile.

Sky did not return the smile; he merely grunted and avoided eye-contact as he dug into his dinner. Dane's smile faded and she sighed before starting on her own food. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice what she was eating, but ate it nonetheless, glancing up occasionally to look at the top of Sky's bowed head.

Sky was quite content to pretend his companion didn't exist, but he had heard the Commander's words and understood that if they wanted to defeat Gruumm then he had to put aside personal feelings and concentrate on the team. But how could he, when she invoked in him such a strong tide of emotions with every look she sent his way? There was hatred of course, an overwhelming sense of loathing every time he looked at her, but there was something else too, hidden deep under all the emotions, that only surfaced when his eyes met her green ones. Those eyes… they sent a shiver running through him, the eyes of a murderer… yet at the same time there was almost a thrill… _No_. Sky gave himself a mental shake and tried to focus on his food, but he could feel Dane's eyes burning a hole into him. He wolfed down his dinner and put his plate aside; the sooner they finished cleaning the zords, the sooner he could get away from her.

Dane was barely halfway through her dinner when Sky put his plate down and stood abruptly to walk back to the zord he was cleaning. A wave of sadness at his treatment of her washed over Dane, but this was swiftly followed by a flood of anger. Cruger was right; this had to stop now and if Sky wouldn't make the first move then she would.

Standing, she called his name, but he didn't appear to hear her, or rather, chose not to. "Sky," she tried again, with the same lack of response. "Fine," she muttered under her breath and bent down to scoop a handful of cubed potato off her plate. She took careful aim and threw them at the obstinate blue ranger's retreating back. The cubes hit squarely on the nape of his neck and bounced up and off in different directions, most falling to the ground while some falling down the back of Sky's pale blue t-shirt. The potato had the desired effect; Sky spun to face her, a look of outrage on his face. He opened his mouth to protest, but Dane got there first. "When someone's talking to you, it is considered polite to listen and face them," she said in a voice laced with an undertone of anger, warning Sky that he was stepping on dangerous ground.

The blue ranger took a breath to compose himself then answered her in a calm voice, "Ok you have my attention. Now what?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his words that only added fuel to the anger simmering in Dane. But she knew that shouting at Sky would only lead to an argument, and that would not help matters. She began to walk towards him, silently counting to ten before replying. "Cruger was right, what he said about us working as a team. We have a past, you and me, and not a pleasant one at that. But it is _in the past_, Sky. I think we need to leave it there and get on with living in the present."

Schuyler stared at her for a second, then gave a derisive snort of laughter, "So I'm meant to forget that you murdered my best friend, just like that?" He snapped his fingers for emphasis. "I don't think so."

"No," Dane said forcefully, "I'm not asking you to forget, or even forgive me, only that you put aside your problems with me until we defeat Gruumm. Then you can go back to hating me."

Deep down, Sky knew that her words made sense, but the fact it was _her_ saying them niggled at him, pulling his emotions in different directions. He reacted out of anger, with passion, "Hate you? There aren't enough words in the world to describe what I feel towards you; hate doesn't even come close." When he finished he stood glaring at the shorter woman standing in front of him.

Dane did not have a good temper, renowned for being fiery and quick to anger, it had taken all her self-control to show a semblance of calm so far, but Sky's words ignited her rage. "You can hate me as much as you like, but it doesn't change the fact that we are on a team together, like it or not. You have the choice of walking away, I do not. But I know you, Sky; you won't walk away because being a ranger means more to you than some petty argument with me. If your father was here-"

SMACK!

Dane stumbled back, turning away from Sky as she touched her fingers to her cheek where he had slapped her. Sky, breathing heavily, stared from her to his hand, anger quickly being replaced by shock. Moving towards her, almost subconsciously reaching out to see if she was alright, "Oh hell, I… I'm sorry, I-"

Now it was Sky's turn to be cut off, as Dane spun around to face him, straightening as she did so, putting all her body weight behind her fist, which connected with his jaw. He gasped as ripples of pain shot through him and he tasted blood from where he had bit his tongue. Once some of the pain had faded, his eyes refocused on Dane.

The blonde woman stood glaring at him; a vivid red mark marred the soft skin of her cheek from where he had struck her. "Now we're even."

As Sky looked at her, he was hit by a sudden memory from their past, from when they were innocent children…

_XxX_

"_Give it back Sky," the young girl wailed, her dirty-blonde hair coming out of it's once-neat braid as she ran down the corridor after the taller boy, his long legs allowing him to gain distance on the girl. _

"_Not until you promise me," he called back over his shoulder. Seeing that Dane was never going to catch up with him, he stopped and waited for her in the empty cafeteria. Lunch had finished an hour ago and the children had a free period before lessons began again. _

"_Give it back _now_," she demanded, coming to a halt in front of him, hands on hips and looking angry. "Give. It. Back." Dane repeated forcefully, despite Sky being taller than her by a good foot. _

_The blue-eyed boy looked down on her and grinned, "Ok, here it is." He made to hold out the captive bear to her but yanked it back as she was about to take it. He held it by its head and straightened his arm above his head, out of the girl's reach. Sky laughed as Dane tried to jump to reach her toy. _

"Sky_!" she yelled angrily, stomping her foot on the floor. The boy just laughed. _

"_Not until you promise me," he said with a laugh. _

_Dane glared at him, "Fine, I'll partner Chris for training tomorrow. You can have Bridge." _

_Sky grinned triumphantly and once again held out her bear to her. Only this time, as she went to take it, it was suddenly encased by a shield of shimmering blue light. "You cave in so easily," he laughed at her. _

_Tears welled up in Dane's eyes. "I promised I'd go with Chris tomorrow if you'd give me Teddy. You're a liar Sky Tate." _

_Sky retorted by sticking his tongue out at her. Seeing that, anger flooded though the younger girl and her eyes darkened to black. Before Sky could react, she pushed forward with her mind and thrust her hands forward towards him. The older boy flew backwards and crashed into the trolley that carried the condiments for food. Ketchup and mayonnaise flew everywhere. _

_Seeing Sky lying there, red, sticky sauce dripping from his hair, Dane, clutching her bear tightly, couldn't help but start giggling. "Now we're even," she said._

_XxX_

"Sky?" Dane's voice interrupted his thoughts and he returned to reality to find her staring intently at him.

"What?" he asked snappily, then softened his tone. "I'm sorry. You're right; Cruger's right. I can't forget what you've done, but I can't change it either. I _can_ put my feelings aside for the moment though. I don't want to lose this planet to Gruumm and you… you're the lesser of two evils I guess. We won't be friends, Dane, but we can at least be civil to each other."

The black ranger gave Sky a look of surprise; it was the first time he had said her name since she had returned and, more than that, he had spoken to her with respect and without the bitter undertone that normally accompanied his words. But a phase that Sky had used struck Dane like a sudden punch to the stomach, "_We won't be friends…_" Well, what had she really expected? Sky didn't know the whole truth, and she didn't want him to. Chris had been his friend; it would be a betrayal of that friendship. She'd rather he hated her that find out about… Mentally shaking those thoughts off, she forced a small smile, "Ok." Then she turned around and began to walk away from him.

"Hey," Sky called after her, confused. "What are you doing?"

Turning back, Dane smiled again, a true smile this time, "I'm going to finish washing the zords. I don't know about you, but I actually want to sleep tonight."

Sky managed to smile back, "Fair enough."

There was an awkward pause. Dane, biting her lip to keep from giggling at the look of uncertainty on the taller man's face as he struggled for something to say. She took pity on him and broke the silence, "Ok then."

Sky, a flash of relief crossing his face, nodded, "Ok." The both turned away from each other, Dane with a smile and a shake of her head as she headed back to collect her bucket and sponge. What had happened just now between her and Sky was a start. It was far from perfect, but it was a start.


	13. Cold Civility

There is an message on my profile to all my readers, explaining my absense and lack of upates. I apologise again.

Here is chapter 13. A huge thank you to everyone who's left such wonderful reviews. Feedback is always appreciated.

_the real vampire_

**

* * *

Cold Civility**

It was late by the time Dane and Sky had finished their punishment duty. Once the zords were sparkling, or as close to it as two young people and a sponge could get, they called it a night and together made their way through the silent corridors to their quarters. The base, though not totally deserted, was eerily empty at night. The majority of the cadets would be fast asleep by now, locked safely in their quarters putting the security of the world in the hands of a small skeleton crew who would man the command centre. The night crew worked on a shift basis, three nights on, a week off. That was to ensure that they not only knew what they were doing, but that they stayed alert enough to do their jobs. The rangers were not given night duty anymore for obvious reasons; they needed to be fresh and well-rested for any attack Gruumm may send their way.

The quiet that existed between Dane and Sky however, was different from the nightly stillness of the base. It was awkward and almost visible in the air between them, a tangible cloud of silence. It wasn't that they had nothing to say to each other; both were full of questions about the years they had been separated, but they had only just agreed to be civil to each other and were fully aware of how fragile that agreement was. Finally they reached their respective quarters and bade each other a civil goodnight. Once Dane was in bed, she fell to sleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow. Sky, on the other hand, lay staring at his ceiling for a long time, lost in his own thoughts…

_XxX_

"Come on Dane, only twenty seconds left, push them out," Z said encouragingly to the other woman as the new black ranger looked like she was slowing on the press ups. In the training room with them Jack was counting for Sky and Syd for Bridge. They'd already been here for an hour and this was the warm-down, the proverbial beasting that their combat-fitness master often ended their sessions with. "Ten, nine, eight, come on, you can do it, three, two, _one_." Dane allowed her arms to give way and flopped to the ground, breathing hard. Z grinned at her, having already gone through the two minutes of pain, "Well done, you beat me."

Dane managed a grin and then pushed herself up into a kneeling position, "I thought I was pretty fit before I came here. I was wrong."

The brown haired woman laughed, "And you haven't even met an alien in battle yet. Trust me, that is the real test of your fitness." She stood and offered a hand to help the other woman to her feet, which Dane accepted. As she pulled the blonde woman up, Z noticed the faint marks of a handprint on her cheek and she thought of the soft, purplish bruise on their blue ranger's jaw that had also appeared this morning. She was about to ask about it, then remembered how both Dane and Sky had greeted each other earlier, if not warmly at least with a degree of respect and acceptance that had been previously lacking. It had surprised but pleased the team, and if those marks on their faces were the cause of this truce then Z was not going to question it.

Once the training master dismissed them, the six of them left the room as a group, smiling and commiserating with each other on the brutality of that morning's session. "I need a shower," Syd said, wrinkling her nose as she lifted a lock of sweat-soaked hair from her brow. "I think I smell," she added in a pitiful voice.

Jack leaned over and made a great, over-exaggerated show of sniffing her, "Yep," he said in an authoritative tone, "You smell."

The others, including Sky and Dane, laughed at the outraged look on the petite pink ranger's face, but before Syd could retaliate, Commander Cruger's voice boomed over the intercom system, "Rangers, report to the Command Centre."

There were collective groans from the group and Jack sighed, "Looks like we're going to have to smell for a little longer."

_XxX_

Dane followed Z down the narrow alley-way, her heart thudding in her chest as adrenaline rushed through her body. She was on edge; each little sound was some alien about to jump on her. The feel of her sweat-soaked shirt on her back was no longer uncomfortable, but pleasantly cool compared to the heat of the sun beating down from its noon-time height and another trickle of sweat ran down between her shoulder blades, sending a shiver down her spine. This was it; she was going to get the chance to use her ranger powers, to show what she could achieve. There had been reported sightings of a wanted criminal in the back street area of downtown New Tech City, a place frequented by the delinquents and the lawbreakers. The rangers' mission was simple: find out if this really was the alien it was thought to be and, if so, to take it in. According to this creature's file, Zoku had started off as a petty thief but had soon found that not all people handed over their belongings peacefully. The easiest way to get around this problem was to kill those who had resisted. Eventually, Zoku didn't bother to find out whether they were going to resist or not. For the first time since she had arrived back on Earth, Dane's mind was blissfully clear and focused; the rush of the hunt had eradicated her worries and fears. There was nothing but the target, and the upcoming fight.

"Relax." Z's voice cut into the other woman's thoughts and Dane realized for the first time since they had left the Delta Base just how tense she was. Her muscles were taut, prepared to strike quickly and accurately, and her breathing had quickened. Her senses were heightened; her ears straining to hear the softest footfalls and listening to the flies buzzing around the trash cans; her nose picking up the smell of the alley, the stench of rotten food in the midday sun and the dry, dusky odor of heat that made you feel like you were breathing in an oven. A glance from Z, puzzlement and an eyebrow raised in warning at her, made Dane become conscious of the fact that she had been accessing her power without knowing it, allowing it to flow into her eyes, ready to unleash it at a seconds notice.

Dane took a few deep, calming breaths, forcing her muscles to relax and withdrawing her hold on her power. Just then, Jack's voice came through on Z's morpher, causing Dane to jump, "Zoku in sight, three' o'clock from the end of your alley. Move in."

"Rodger that," Z replied quickly to their leader, and then turned to her companion, a grin on her face and a glint in her brown eyes, "Let's go kick some alien ass." Dane found herself grinning in response as they moved forward. The hunt was entering its final stage…

_XxX_

Dane and Z burst out of the alley to find Jack and Syd already engaging the alien in combat. Both of them looked bruised already, but the thrill of the fight was clearly apparent in their movements and blasé manner, Jack especially.

The alien itself was… calm, calculating, a hard look in its murky grey eyes. It was tall, although no taller than a human could be, and heavily built with muscles rippling underneath its short, dull orange fur. It put Dane in mind of an orangutan, although its hands were certainly not ape-like. They were black skin, far more slender and nimble than those of an ape, useful for rifling through people's belongings, or for pulling the trigger of a gun.

"Come on you stupid ape, give it up," Jack growled at Zoku, ducking under an arm swung at his head. The alien merely snarled in response, send another punch the young man's way. Privately, Dane thought it was an insult to apes, but she had no time to muse on this as Syd was sent flying back from a well-aimed kick to the stomach and her fight began for real.

Darting forward, Dane avoided a straight punch towards her head, stepping sideways and sending in a strike of her own towards the alien's stomach. With a movement quicker than a creature of that bulk should be permitted to have, Zoku pulled its hips back, meaning Dane's fist merely brushed its fur. Its hand shoved her forcefully in her chest, making her fall backwards. As she fell, Dane flung her legs over her left shoulder and managed to roll back away from the creature, landing on her feet in a defensive stance facing it. The alien focused its grey eyes onto her, but Z and Jack took advantage of the distraction to attempt a double-attack from behind, the brown haired woman grabbing at its flailing arms while Jack made to aim a fast punch to its face, that would have been devastating had it hit. The ape was faster, moving its head back and to the side so as to avoid the unmorphed ranger's fist while its arms moved almost of their own accord, eluding the brown-haired woman's attempts to restrain them. Dane rushed in to help her two teammates and Zoku's arm caught her a glancing blow to the side of her face that sent her crashing to her knees. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and she ran her tongue over her teeth to check they were still all there. Anger rose in her chest, but before she could act on it, the cavalry arrived in the form of Bridge and Sky who managed to force Zoku back to give the others time to regroup. Z hauled Dane to her feet while Jack made sure that Syd was alright and then the four of them stood in a line. Jack called the two men back and together the six young people faced off the alien.

"You guys ready?" Jack asked, stepping swiftly into his role of leader. "Let's do it. SPD Emergency!"

Dane copied the others' motions and activated her morpher for the first time, completely unprepared for the raw power that flooded through her. Every nerve in her body tingled as energy coursed down them and she felt like laughing in sheer delight at the feeling of exhilaration soaring around her. The cool material of her ranger suit clung to her body like a second skin, surrounding her so completely yet so light and flexible it was barely noticeable, almost as if she was naked. The silky fabric was of a deep midnight black, absorbing all light from the bright summer sun, and emblazoned on her chest in silver was the number six. The dark helmet that covered her face enhanced her vision and improved her oxygen intake, rather than impairing her in any way as she would have expected. Dane found herself grinning beneath it, her concentration taken away for the briefest of moments as she marvelled in the new sensations assailing her senses. She was brought back to the present by Jack landing heavily at her feet. He accepted her hand to help him up and then returned to the ensuring fight.

Sky and Z ran forward, firing off a couple of shots with their deltamax strikers before getting into close combat with the alien. The shots seemed to pain the alien, distracting it enough so that Z could duck under its swinging arm and get a good punch up into a pressure point on its side, winding it. As it stumbled back, Sky caught it with a punishing side kick, sending it crashing to the ground. Jack, Syd, Bridge and Dane moved in to surround Zoku, all firing blasts from their weapons. The thief, yelling in pain, rushed Jack, knocking him flying, but Bridge and Syd swiftly intercepted him with a couple of well-aimed punches to the head and stomach. Between the six of them, the rangers managed to push Zoku into a corner between two buildings, where he stood, shoulders sagging and breath coming out in heavy pants. He was beaten, and knew it. The rangers lined up facing it and the red ranger turned to the Dane, "I'll let you call this one, newbie."

The black ranger stepped forward confidently and held out her morpher towards the cringing alien, "_Shiifu _Zoku, you have been charged with theft, assault and murder on seven planets including Earth. Judgement Mode." Her morpher flicked between the green circle of innocence and the guilty red cross for several long seconds before the final permanent red confirmed the alien's crimes. "Guilty," Dane proclaimed, her hands easily loading the containment card into her blaster as if she had done it a thousand times before. The other five rangers stepped up around her to give her support as she levelled the weapon at Zoku. The alien fell to its knees in front of them, begging for mercy, but it was Dane that addressed it, surprising the others as she said, in an emotionless voice, "You showed your victims no mercy. To grant you any compassion would be treason to them. That is unacceptable. You are guilty of these vicious crimes and shall be punished as such." With that, she calmly pulled the trigger and there was a blast as smoke surrounded the alien. Once it cleared, Zoku was gone and the card lay on the floor.

There was a strange quiet as Bridge walked over and bent down to pick the innocent-looking rectangle up off the dusty ground. Holding it between thumb and forefinger, he looked at it silently for a couple of seconds before flicking open his morpher, "Mission accomplished, sir. We're returning to base."

_XxX_

It was an unusually quiet group of rangers that made their way from the Command Centre down to the Common Room. As they entered, Sky, pushing aside his emotions with difficulty, turned to Dane and asked, "What was all that about?"

Dane, pushing her hands up through her long hair, paused and looked at him curiously, "All what about?"

Sky took a deep breath and said, "That… little speech you gave Zoku." His voice was calm but strained; it was clear he wanted to yell at her, but the memory of their agreement was fresh in his mind. It had only been the night before when they had come to a concord between them and he was not going to be the one to break it. Not with Gruumm still at large. But even so… what Dane had said back there in the street had galled him, but only because it was her saying it, and once he realised that he wished he hadn't said anything.

The new black ranger gave him a small smile as she sensed his sudden discomfort, "I told him the truth; that by showing compassion for the guilty is betraying the innocent." Sky stared at her, as if searching for some civil reply, failing and resorting to silence.

"But didn't you murder someone." They all spun around to see Syd, her hands covering her mouth and a horrified expression on her face. "I'm sorry," she spluttered, "I didn't mean… it just came out… I…"

"It's ok," Dane said, yet again finding herself masking her true emotions behind an expressionless façade. Abruptly she said, "I will admit I killed him. That is all." Her voice dropped to almost a whisper, so quiet that the other rangers were not even sure they had heard it, "Murder would imply it was unjustified." Suddenly, as if just realising what she had said, she turned away from them and began to walk back towards her room, "I need a shower, I smell." She spoke lightly but her steps were quick, taking her away from the others as fast as was politely acceptable.

Once in the sanctuary of her room, Dane stripped off her sweat-soaked clothes and stepped into the shower, relieved as the dust and heat washed from her body under a lukewarm jet of water. Memories of the earlier hunt played on her mind; she had enjoyed it, the thrill of the chase, the tense moments of waiting and then the exhilaration of the fight. She felt a hot twinge of guilt in her stomach as she recalled the look of terror on Zoku's face as she condemned him to a life imprisoned, knowing first hand the conditions he was about to experience. Then her own words came thundering back to her, "_compassion for the guilty is betraying the innocent_", and she was disgusted with herself. It had been Zoku's own choice to steal from and murder those innocents and no one, no matter what people would say, had forced him to do that. How different had that been from her own situation? In her mind that line, between her and _them_, had once been blurred but she had grown since those early days and now the division was strikingly clear. If only other people could see that… _No_! she thought sharply. She didn't need to justify her actions to anyone, especially to him. To do so would mean that she not only condemned her past actions, accepted that she had been wrong when she wasn't, but also that she cared about what other thought, about what Sky thought, and she didn't. She really didn't, did she?

Anger building, she vehemently twisted the temperature gauge so a stream of ice cold water rushed over her body, causing her to gasp with shock. Stifling back a scream she quickly turned the shower off and stepped out, her anger chilled and her skin tingling refreshingly. Wrapping herself in a short towel, she walked into the main room, the curtains drawn to shield it from the blazing sun outside. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Dane lay back and enjoyed the dim coolness of her room. Lulled by the silence, her eyes gently shut of their own accord and the black ranger drifted off into a calm and peaceful sleep.


	14. Settling In

Shock horror I've found time to write! So here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the great feedback and keep it coming.

This is chapter 14, read, review and enjoy!

_the real vampire_

* * *

**Settling In **

Dane once again found her slumber disturbed by a soft knock on her door. Eyes adjusting slowly to the near-dark of her room, she realised a number of hours must have passed since she had dozed off. The person outside knocked again, louder.

"Coming," Dane yelled, and hauled herself up off the bed, realising she was still wrapped in her towel. Groaning as her muscles protested against the sudden movement she checked her towel was still in place before making her way to the door. The aftermath of the earlier battle was making itself known in the various aches and pains beginning to assail her body.

The door slid open to reveal Jack and Z standing outside in civilian clothes. Jack took one look at Dane in her undressed state and couldn't keep the blush from his face. Z rolled her eyes and pushed her big brother out of the way, "Don't mind him; he's an innocent." Jack coughed from his position behind Z, but kept his eyes averted from Dane. Z ignored him and the black ranger fought to keep a smile from her lips. "It's a Friday night," the yellow ranger continued. "Which is pizza night for us and if you want to come along you're more than welcome." She paused and then added wickedly, "You'll have to put some clothes on first though or Jack won't be able to concentrate all night." Jack spluttered and Dane felt her cheeks redden.

"I'd love to come. Give me a moment." Z nodded and Dane dived back into her room to throw some clothes on and run her fingers through her hair. She was still trying to put her shoes on as she opened the door and Z smiled as she waited for her to finish.

"Ready?" Dane nodded and the brown haired woman laughed, "Syd would be horrified; you took less time getting ready than Jack did!"

As the three of them made their way down through the base, Dane was struck by how familiar Jack and Z were to each other and thought wryly that they acted more like brother and sister than her and Bridge did. But that was changing, slowly. She wasn't ready to let her twin in completely and perhaps she never would be, but they were regaining some of the closeness they had lost. Dane had no more time to dwell on her own thoughts however as they reached the foyer and found Bridge, Syd and Sky waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late, we had an extra guest to pick up," Jack said, jerking a thumb in the direction of Dane.

Bridge's face broke into a huge grin and he almost bounded over to his sister, "You came," he said happily and Dane couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Jack and Z invited me, if that's ok." Her eyes flicked almost involuntarily to where Syd and Sky were standing by the main doors.

"Nonsense," the pink ranger said briskly, her radiant blonde hair swishing behind her as she walked over to join them, her heels clicking on the marble floor. "You're part of the team now. You simply _must_ come along, we won't hear anything else." She gave Dane a dazzling smile that instantly made her revalue her opinion of the other woman.

The other members of the team subtly sneaked looks at Sky, who hadn't moved from where Syd had left him. Sensing their apprehension towards him, he spoke gruffly, "Syd's right; you're on the team now and it's our team's evening. You're coming."

And that seemed to seal it. Before Dane knew it she was whisked up with the whole team and was being shown their favourite Friday night pizza hang-out; a chilled out restaurant less than a block from base. It was a memorable evening, if simply for the fact that is was completely normal. Dane sat between Bridge and Syd with Jack opposite the pink ranger and Z opposite the pleased Bridge. That left Sky opposite Dane, but for once neither one complained about the close proximity they were having to sit in.

It was a friendly and sociable meal and, although Dane and Sky could not have exchanged more than a dozen words the whole evening there was a noticeable lack of hostility between them. It was a promising occasion.

_XxX_

"Bridge, to me. I'm free!" The blonde haired woman yelled at her twin as she raced up the field, long legs flashing tanned skin up to the black shorts she wore.

Bridge, his head bobbing up and down furiously as he looked for an opening, dribbled the ball if not skilfully then at least with some measure of control. Glancing up he saw Jack, knees bent and arms at the ready in goal while Sky streaked down the left wing towards him. Vaguely aware of Syd also running up behind him, the green ranger booted the ball across to his sister. Dane deftly stalled the ball with one foot before striking it firmly; sending it flying passed Jack's outstretched fingers. The ball hit the back of the net, and the red ranger hit the dirt.

The black ranger punched the air in delight, "Yes!" There were cries of jubilation from Bridge and Z, and groans from the three members of the opposing team.

Jack retrieved the ball from his net and tossed it to Syd. "Our centre," he announced, rather pointlessly as they all knew how the game went.

Syd and Dane faced off in the middle of the pitch and the pink ranger caught Sky's eye. With a barely perceptible nod, she tapped the ball forwards as the blue ranger ran to receive it. Bridge darted forward to tackle Sky as Dane dropped back to cover Syd, all of them grinning excitedly. The game was on!

Unbeknown to the six rangers, they were not the only ones taking an interest in the happenings on the pitch. They were being watched. Anubis Cruger stood at a window in the base, overlooking the soccer field, his eyes focused on the game unfolding below him, a faint smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He couldn't help but laugh as Z saved a shot from Sky by replicating herself across the goal in the blink of an eye. The blue ranger glared at her indignantly as Dane and Bridge broke into hysterical laughter at the expression on his face. Even Syd couldn't hold back a treacherous giggle as Sky groaned and threw his hands up in mock despair, conceding defeat. On Dane's urging however, Z left goal and was replaced by Bridge. Cruger could not hear what was being said, but he could guess the reason for the exchange: Z, Dane, Sky, and, to a lesser extent, Syd all had powers that could be used advantageously in goal. Bridge's powers in that position were harmless and as for Jack, it would be highly _disadvantageous_ for the red ranger to activate his. Cruger barked a short laugh as he watched Z tackle Sky, the blue ranger being roughly elbowed aside by the young brown-haired woman.

Behind the Sirian the door slid open and Kat Manx entered, her dark brown hair tied back in a messy bun, data pad in hand. She paused, a smile appearing on her face as she took in the scene in front of her, before softly walking over to Doggie, looking over his shoulder at the rangers enjoying their game. "They look so happy, don't they?"

The blue dog jumped, startled. He'd been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard the technician enter. Kat smirked at him, after all it wasn't often she got one over on her Commander. He returned the smile easily, "They do," he agreed, tearing his eyes from the window to focus on the feline. "What can I do for you?"

Kat waved the data pad vaguely, "Oh I was just going over some of the zord schematics but it's nothing important." Her eyes flicked to the scene outside on the soccer pitch. "I that that match out there is more important to be honest." She smiled as she saw Dane go in to tackle Sky, only for Jack to pick her up, legs kicking uselessly, and swing her out of the way. The blue ranger, his way now clear and unobstructed, took a shot at goal. Bridge dived enthusiastically in the wrong direction and the ball rolled across the line. As Sky, Jack and Syd celebrated, Kat returned her gaze to Doggie. "What are you thinking?" she asked, seeing the distant look in his eyes as he watched B-Squad.

"I'm thinking how well they've been working together recently. These past few weeks they've just gone from strength to strength. And look at Dane! Her and Bridge are almost back to how they used to be." This remark was enforced down on the pitch by Dane grabbing her brother around the waist and attempting to wrestle him to the floor. Play came to an impromptu halt as the other rangers stopped to watch them. Doggie caught sight of Sky on the sidelines, grinning at the twins' antics and his own smile widened, "Even her and Sky have called a truce and their peace seems to be holding. But…" His smile faltered.

Kat rested a cool hand on his arm, her expression a mirror of his own, worry and apprehension flitting across it in equal measures. "But you don't know how much longer it's going to last," she finished for him, a frown pulling the corners of her mouth down.

Cruger sighed and nodded, his eyes finally leaving the window to meet Kat's worried green ones. "I know Sky, he likes answers and since Dane arrived he's had nothing but questions. Soon his need to know why she killed Chris will come back to the surface, and then I don't know what'll happen. Hell Kat, even I don't know why she did it." Cruger slammed a fist down onto a small wooden table, revealing his own frustration at not knowing. In that respect, he was not dissimilar from Sky. Kat jumped slightly, an expression of guilt crossing her features, but she had promised the girl… Awkwardly she tapped at the data pad, not really paying attention to the technical plans of the zords she was looking at. Anubis, sensing her unease but misunderstanding the reason behind it, sighed, "I'm sorry," he said apologetically.

"It's alright," Kat said, hoping her forced smile would look natural. "I'm sure Dane will one day be able to explain her actions. Until then the team will cope. It's what they do, Doggie. They survive and no matter what personal issues exist between them they will get over them and continue to work against Gruumm to the best of their abilities."

The feline's strong, confident words soothed the Commander's fears, but even so there was still a nagging worry at the back of his mind for the young woman on the soccer pitch. He rubbed a hand distractedly over his eyes and sighed, "I hope you're right Kat, I really do."

Back on the pitch, Sky sent the ball flying passed Bridge and into the back of the net, making the score five-three to his team and thus ending the match. While Sky, Jack and Syd celebrated, Z pulled faces at them and joined the twins to commiserate. None of them had taken the match too seriously however and, after the winning team had finished gloating, the six of them grabbed their stuff and began to walk back to Delta Base, laughing as they retold the game. The sun shone down on them, but it had lost some of its previous summer strength and now was just a pleasant warmth on the skin, rather than a scorching heat. There was a smell of freshly cut grass blown to them on an idle late afternoon breeze and everything was bathed in a soft golden light as the sun began its descent to the to the west. Dane smiled contentedly as she linked arms with her brother to walk lazily home. _Home_; she hadn't even realised that was what she'd started to think of the base as, but that was certainly what it had become.

Taking leave of her teammates the black ranger made her way up to her room, warmly greeting cadets she knew on the way. Entering her room, she smiled as she caught sight of the latest addition to her room; a photograph of B-Squad taken only the week before now had pride of place on her desk. A sudden feeling of joy flooded through her and she picked up the control lying on her bed and pressed a couple of buttons. Music flooded her room and Dane couldn't help but to dance along to it, forgetting completely that she had her door open.

Sky was making his way to his own room when he heard music filtering up from one of the corridors. He sighed; he knew the cadets in that corridor should be in class at that moment, not listening to music in their rooms. The uptight, rule-abiding part of Sky Tate flared to the surface and marched down the corridor to apprehend the truant.

He stopped short as he reached the open door and saw the scene within: Dane dancing around her room, eyes closed and blissfully she was unaware she had an audience. He hadn't known Dane's room was down here, in fact, he hadn't known where her room was at all. He knew she had one, well naturally, but they had always gone their separate ways before reaching her quarters and he had never thought to find out where it was. He smiled as she twirled happily, remembering how she had loved to dance when she was little. The realisation that he knew that floored him; he had almost forgotten it, but it was there, a real memory. She _had_ loved dancing. Sky's smile widened as he studied Dane, noticing for the first time the beauty that lay beneath her hard exterior. She wasn't that immature little girl he'd known before. She had been pretty back then but now… Now she had blossomed into an attractive, even stunning young woman. Sky had been so focused on her hard, often cold and definitely stubborn outer shell that he had never really looked at _her_. At that moment her saw Dane in a new light, and what he saw floored him… Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, his face flushing, Sky slipped away before Dane could see him watching her. Walking quickly back towards his room, the young made was wracked with mixed emotions. Since Dane had arrived at SPD, all he could think of was how she had killed his friend, how she had hurt him. He had forgotten all the good times they'd had and how close they had been. And they _had_ been close, but Sky had been so determined to think of her as a monster that that was all he had seen of her. But Dane's normality had unnerved him and since she had been forced back into his life he had begun to see that she wasn't the monster he had told himself she was, the monster he had wanted her to be. Because if she had been a monster, then she couldn't have hurt him; after all, you can only be hurt if you care enough about the person that betrays you.

This jumbled confusion of thoughts continued to run around Sky's head as he made his way through the bustling corridors towards his own quarters, but they were pushed aside by that last image of Dane, beautiful green eyes shut, a smile of pure joy on her lips as she lifted up her lovely tanned arms and spun in time to the music, blonde hair shimmering as the last rays of the sun shining in from the window caught it, strands of gold trailing across her face. She had looked… happy. And, despite knowing her as a murderer, the sight of her looking so happy had made him feel happy… Sky tried to force these strange and unwelcome thoughts from his head. He didn't like Dane; he couldn't, not after how she had hurt him. He _hated_ her.

So why did that image of her dancing persist in replaying in his mind?

_XxX_

One seemingly unremarkable day the following week Dane was in her room relaxing after that mornings training and was waiting for her brother to knock on her door for lunch. Rain had begun to hammer down outside; Autumn had snuck up on them and the past few days had been grey and overcast, dark clouds hanging ominously low over New Tech City. The other rangers had been glad the threatening rain had held off until training had finished, but Dane was fascinated by it. She had thrown the window open and now stood in front of it, the wind blowing the rain onto her face. The drops of liquid were startlingly cool on her hot skin and left icy trails of moisture behind as they rolled down her cheeks. Smiling she stretched out her arms to embrace the long-forgotten sensation of rain drumming gently down onto her skin. It was her first rain in five years and Dane grinned broadly, drawing one of her arms back in so she could tuck a skein on soaked hair behind her ear. She held her hand up in front of her face, marvelling as she watched the water roll off her fingers and drip onto the window ledge.

Dane's stomach gave a sudden growl of hunger and she turned to look at the clock, wondering where Bridge had got to. She was starving. Breakfast had been a good seven hours ago by this time – almost one in the afternoon – and the hard mornings training had worked up an appetite. Just as she was seriously considering going to find her brother herself, Cruger's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Rangers report to the Command Centre." Dane groaned; _please don't let Gruumm disturb my lunch_… But she merely sighed, made sure her morpher was tucked securely into her belt and headed out. _Duty calls_…

Making her way up through the corridors the young black ranger was surprised not to see any of her fellow teammates join her in the bustling stream of cadets and other workers in the base. Dodging around clumps of students and lone employees busy with their work, Dane jogged up the final few passages to the Command Centre and, with still no sign of the others, entered by herself.

As the doors slid open there was a loud cry of "Surprise!" and the flash of a camera bulb blinded her. Once her vision cleared Dane was met by the sight of all her teammates and Cruger, Kat and Boom standing beneath an obviously homemade banner that read simply: 'Welcome to SPD Dane Carson'. It was decorated with pink hearts and Dane had strong suspicions that Syd had been behind it. Z was clutching a camera and grinning broadly, while Bridge was standing beside her and almost jumping up and down with excitement. Jack held a cake.

Dane stood stunned for a long second before stuttering, "W…wha… what's this all about?"

Syd smiled as she walked over to Dane, "Well you've been here a month now and we never really did anything to properly welcome you so we've sort of combined the two. Welcome to SPD!" She gave Dane an impulsive hug and felt the other woman stiffen for a moment before relaxing and returning the gesture. They broke apart and Syd grinned, "I made the banner."

Suspicions confirmed, Dane laughed, "It's lovely, thank you. And thank you all for this. I don't really know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Have some cake," Jack said, staring hungrily at the iced cake he was holding. Z grabbed it off him and scowled. Jack backed away from her, towards the table of food behind him.

Dane smiled, "I'm absolutely starving," she announced, "Let's eat." Jack and Bridge let out a cheer and practically fell on the table of food laid out, causing everyone to laugh. Even the sullen Sky, who had stood at the back doing his best to feign an air of unhappiness, couldn't hold back a smile as he watched Dane effectively distract Jack long enough to take a bite of his slice of cake before he could notice.

The smile did not go unnoticed; Bridge saw the corners of his teammate's mouth twitch upwards and he subtly slipped off one of his gloves and waved his hand discreetly in Sky's direction. Seeing the other man's aura, Bridge grinned and replaced his glove before sidling up to the blue ranger. "Stop pretending to be a miserable git, Sky, and cheer up. It's a party, enjoy it. Have some cake." Sky gave the green ranger a withering look, but Bridge merely wiggled his fingers at him and Sky finally grinned.

"Okay, okay," he said in a resigned tone, "The cake better be worth it."

Less than ten minutes later, Dane was just tucking into her own piece of cake and laughing at something her brother was saying when red lights started flashing and an alarm started shrieking throughout the base. Instantly the rangers switched into serious mode and rushed to a monitor, but the torrential rain prevented them from seeing what was really going on.

"Ok," Jack said, "Let's move out."

"Be careful rangers," Cruger said as the six of them rushed out to face the unknown.


	15. An Anguished Revelation

Sorry for the delay... opening night of 'Dracula' tomorrow and we've just been informed we've been entered into the National Student Drama Awards and have a judge coming to see us! This chapter has been very difficult to write, as I wanted to make it as good as I know I can. I hope you enjoy it. Due to some content, the next couple of chapters have a higher rating than the rest of the story.

_the real vampire_

* * *

15. An Anguished Revelation 

The rangers arrived in downtown New Tech to be met by a scene of destruction. Cars had been overturned in the street and were smoking heavily, though unable to really burn due to the torrential rain hammering down. Shop windows had been smashed and glass littered the sidewalks, drops of rain collecting on the surface of the crystal shards. The rangers walked in a staggered file down the street, eyes wary, looking for any sign of the creature that had caused the terrible devastation, trying to ignore the rain that was quickly soaking them to the skin. Dane shivered and almost jumped as her foot crunched on a piece of glass. Behind her, Bridge gave her a concerned look. She smiled at him and tried to relax her tense muscles, but despite the area appearing seemingly deserted, all of Dane's instincts were screaming at her to run.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Jack said from in front, water dripping off his dreadlocks. Syd, her hair plastered to her head, cast the red ranger a filthy look. Jack had insisted they went in unmorphed, rather than allow their ranger suits to protect them from the worst of the rain. Since they had no idea what they were dealing with, their leader had decided that going in unmorphed was the best idea as it was certainly less threatening than facing six suited rangers. It was hoped that the situation could be remedied peacefully, although each ranger, after seeing the destruction firsthand, privately doubted that.

"What's that?" Z asked suddenly, staring hard up the street. The rangers froze and stared through the driving rain at a shadowy figure standing some way ahead. It wasn't moving and didn't appear to be aware of the rangers' approach.

"Let's be careful guys," Jack cautioned them as the six of them advanced; the figure slowly coming into focus as they drew closer.

The figure was not human. It was tall, standing a head over Sky, and slender, its figure closely resembling that of a human female but there was something not quite right about it. It looked as if it has almost had this idea of what a human woman should look like, a stylised version, and had shaped itself to be a perfect replica of one, the end result being this exquisitely beautiful creature, but one that was not quite real or possible. It wore no clothes of any kind; its whole body seemed to be made of a shimmering, metallic substance that appeared to flow like liquid silver across its surface. Long strands of fluid metal trailed down its back from its head, long silver hair that reached down to its waist. Even in the rain, the creature was breathtakingly gorgeous. Yet despite the beauty, it eluded such an air of evil that it made Dane's flesh crawl. It stood motionless, its graceful head bowed, seemingly oblivious to the six rangers. B-Squad came to a halt ten metres from the creature, standing in a line to face this unusual threat. Jack, ignoring the rain beating down on him, stepped forward, eyeing the alien warily and also with mild confusion. "Are you responsible for this?" he asked, waving a hand in the direction of the destruction.

The creature did not appear to hear him, but just as Jack made to take another step forward it spoke, lips barely moving, "Perhaps. Yes, I think I did." The voice was soft and gentle, heavily accented English that had an almost musical lilt to it,

"Why?" Jack was surprised by the intelligence behind the simple words and disbelief that it would admit to such destruction so easily.

The alien appeared to consider his words and there was a pause before it answered, "Such simple beings you humans are. So easy to break. Yes, I did this. Why? Why must there be a reason? If you insist upon one, I'd say merely for my own amusement. What are you going to do with me, _katou_?" The words were educated and spoken calmly, but the tone behind them was filled with menace and bore the unmistakable hint of a threat.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us," Jack forced politeness into his voice, choosing to ignore the insult and instead appear relaxed, though inwardly he was tensing his muscles for the fight he was sure would come.

The creature slowly raised its head to fix ice blue eyes onto the dark man standing before it, a smile spreading across its delicate features and drops of rain glistened like diamonds on its silver surface. It seemed genuinely amused by Jack, but then its eyes narrowed, "No, I don't think so." Jack's own eyes narrowed and he reached behind him for his morpher but the creature saw the movement and reacted swiftly. Its arm pulsed and elongated, a tendril of quicksilver stretching out to wrap around the red ranger, lifting him effortlessly off the ground. It looked at him almost curiously for a brief second, before throwing him aside. Jack flew backwards and skidded across the ground, landing to the right of the road, narrowly avoiding a smouldering car. There was a pause, a brief heartbeat in which the rangers stood frozen in shock, and then, as the creature turned back to face them, they sprung into action. Dane and Bridge rushed forward to engage the alien while Sky and Z circled around to attack from behind and Syd ran to help Jack to his feet. The red ranger had scrapped the skin of his palms and his trousers were torn, revealing grazed legs, but he was not seriously injured. Instead, a look of cool anger was etched across his features and, after a quick nod of thanks to Syd, he strode forward to join the battle. The creature looked at them all with blind indifference, swatting them aside when they came into range of its long arms as cat would with a fly. It seemed almost amused by them, and the harder they tried to attack it, the more frustrated they became when they could not get close. The rangers pulled back slightly to regroup, taking the opportunity to catch their breath and recover some of their energy.

Jack, frustration and annoyance clear in equal measure on his face, looked at his teammates, "Shall we take this up a level?" The others knew exactly what he meant and without a word they all reached for their morphers, acquiescence in their movements rather than speech. "SPD Emergency!" There was six flashes of coloured light and the morphed rangers turned back to face the creature, who merely smiled at the lightshow and appeared wholly unconcerned by the new development. As one the rangers pulled their deltamax strikers from their holsters and opened fire on the silver figure, blasts of energy striking it on various parts of its body. This however did have an affect on the alien. The liquid that formed it absorbed the shots and for the first time in the battle the creature reacted angrily, emitting a low, primitive wail that started deep in its throat, conveying both pain and anger. Its whole body began to pulse and change, bulges appearing on its previously smooth surface and erupting outwards to form almost tentacles, the ends of which shaped themselves into vicious looking points. Ice blue eyes that had until then been full of private amusement, now held murder in their gaze. The wail rose to a shriek and then stopped suddenly; the creature fixing its eyes onto those that had hurt it, hissing in a way that was malevolent and inhuman. The rangers, although initially thrown by this new development, knew their job well and their inaction lasted mere seconds before they once again threw themselves into battle.

Jack, as ever the impulsive red ranger, rushed forward first, narrowly avoiding a silver tendril that shot towards him. However, the act of dodging the arm threw his balance and the creature drew its arm back, grazing his side and pitching him towards another arm, the point of which was hurled forwards at him. As Jack tried to throw himself out of the way, Z sent a fierce kick at the arm, sending shockwaves rippling across its surface. Reaching down the yellow ranger hauled her red counterpart to his feet and rushed back into the fray before Jack could mutter his thanks.

Sky saw an opening and rushed forward, ducking under one of the creature's silvery arms to try and strike at its graceful body, but another arm snaked forward to strike him with its sharpened point. The blue ranger managed to turn his body in time to miss the lethal tip, but the creature swiftly reversed the arm, curling it around to catch him firmly with the side of the metallic length and send him flying backwards to hit the side of a building with enough power to force him to demorph. He lay on the floor, winded and stunned. From her position further down the road, Dane saw him land and demorph, and straight away she knew he was in a dangerous position. Keeping one eye on the other rangers attempting to battle the quicksilver creature, the black ranger tried to manoeuvre herself closer to the unmorphed Sky.

Bridge and Syd saw the threat posed to an unmorphed ranger at the same time as Dane realised it, but they were across the street from their fallen blue comrade and knew that they would never be able to reach him without first going through the creature in front of them. Syd glanced at Bridge and although he couldn't see her expression beneath her helmet, he understood the meaning and the two of them dived forward, under the outer reach of the creature's arms and came up together, back to back to find themselves battling off sinuous arms that tried to strike at them from all directions. Seeing the pink and green rangers surrounded, Jack wasted no time in firing off a couple of shots at the appendages twisting towards them. As the energy struck the delicate limbs, the arms recoiled as if stung and once again the creature let forth an anguished shriek, spinning to focus its attention back onto the human that had hurt it so. Dane used the creature's sudden distraction to role under one of its outstretched tendrils, coming up within five meters of where Sky lay. Bridge and Syd also took advantage of its inattention to them to rush forward, trying to get in close to the unprotected body of the creature.

Meanwhile the still unmorphed Sky managed to get his breathing under control and pushed himself onto his hands and knees, rain water dripping off his face and hands. Still feeling dizzy, and resisting the urge to retch, he used the wall as a crutch to try and lever himself up. He was halfway to his feet when his foot knocked against a discarded bottle. It rolled into a mound of rubble, dislodging a pile of glass and sending it sliding and tinkling to the floor, the larger pieces smashing as they hit the concrete. Sky froze. The loud noise attracted the attention of the creature and, instantly understanding the vulnerable position its enemy was in, it flung a liquid arm out in his direction, the end forming a vicious point that looked certain to strike the unprotected ranger. Dane, mere meters from Sky, saw threat unfolding in slow motion and she reacted without thinking, flinging herself in front of her blue teammate, knocking him to the ground and taking the full force of the attack. The sharpened end struck her dead on her chest and for a second she was trapped between the creature's arm and the wall at her back. She opened her mouth to scream in anguish, but the force with which she was held to the wall had taken away her breath and she was unable to even gasp. Lights exploded before her eyes as the energy shooting through her forced her to demorph and, as the creature withdrew its arm, the pressure holding her against the wall was gone and her bare head cracked against the brick, a warm, sticky liquid beginning to ooze into her hair. Bursts of pain erupted around her ribs and she slid to the floor, struggling to breathe. She vaguely felt a presence beside her, _Sky_. His cold hand cupped her cheek almost tenderly, and there was a note of worry in his voice as he asked if she was alright. Forcing her eyes to focus on his face, she held down the rising nausea in the pit of her stomach, "I'm fine," she croaked, "Go help the others." His blue eyes held hers for a long moment before he nodded and ran back over to the battle, remorphing as he went. Dane slumped against the wall, fighting to keep conscious and her lunch down. She lost one of the battles; retching violently she fell forward onto her hands and knees to throw up, both movements sending more waves of agony shuddering through her ribs. The pain made her dizzy and, once the churning in her stomach eased, she rolled onto her back and shut her eyes tightly, all her concentration aimed at taking as shallow breaths as possible so as not to cause more pain to shoot into her chest.

Bridge, from the other side of the street could only watching horror as his sister was hurled against the wall and in his mind he heard his twin's inner screams of pain. A fierce urge to get to her washed over him and an angry cry broke from his lips as he rushed the alien, only to be knocked backwards by a sweep of the creature's arm. He crashed into Syd and the two of them hit the floor in a tangle of limbs. Jack, Z and Sky ran at the alien from two sides, firing their weapons as they did so, giving the two fallen rangers' time to stand and draw their own blasters. The five of them continued to fire at the silvery figure as they slowly made their way towards each other. The alien twisted in pain as it was hit first from one direction and then another. Every time it tried to turn on one of the creatures that was injuring it, it would be hit again by a different assailant. A wail of anger, hurt and frustration erupted from deep within it and it shrank back away from the darts of pain that kept striking it. Once they had regrouped, the five of them stood in a line and walked towards the creature, still firing at it and forcing it away, steering it into a narrow alleyway that ended at a bare wall. The alien realised it was trapped, and stared at its' captors with the gaze of a wild animal. "Pleassssse?" it whispered, beseeching them to spare it from the fate it must have known awaited it. The civilized words from the start were gone, replaced by a feral instinct to survive.

The red ranger pulled his morpher from his belt and addressed the creature grimly, "You have been accused of unlawful destruction of property and impeding SPD officers in the execution of their duty. Judgement time." The morpher flashed between red and green for what seemed like an age, before the glaring red of 'guilty' shone forth.

"No!" the silver creature wailed, but the rangers ignored its' cries and loaded a containment card into a blaster and fired it. There was a flash and as the smoke cleared the card clattered to the floor, raindrops splashing across its' surface.

Before the card hit the floor, Bridge turned and run out of the narrow alley to where his sister still lay near the wall. Reaching her he dropped to his knees as he demorphed and shook her shoulders gently, "Dane, Dane can you hear me?"

The black ranger forced her eyelids open, squinting up at her brother through the pouring rain, her breathing shallow and ragged. "I can hear you," she whispered, struggling to get the words out. A look of relief broke out across Bridge's face and his grip on her shoulders tightened. Dane smiled at him and started to ease herself up into a sitting position. Bridge gently slipped an arm around her waist and she used him as a support to slowly get herself up onto her feet. The sudden pain as she tried to straighten up caused her knees to buckle, momentarily driving the breath from her lungs and she gasped, but her brother held her firmly and once the fire in her chest eased they made their way carefully over to the rest of the team.

The other four had demorphed and retrieved the captured alien before left the alley. They stood a little way off, waiting patiently for the twins to join them, worry clear on their faces. They all bore signs of the battle, cuts and grazed covered their bodies and their previously immaculate uniforms were ripped and torn. The continuing onslaught of rain had soaked them to the skin and plastered their hair to their faces. Drenched, exhausted and bedraggled, they nonetheless stood straight as they waited for their fallen teammate to reach them.

Sky stared at Dane as she leaned heavily on her brother to reach the team; the effort of each step written plainly on her face.Her blonde hair was dishevelled and matted by something that looked suspiciously like blood, and her face was pale. She was clearly hurt, and it was because of him. She had saved his life; Sky was in no doubt about that. Had the creature struck him while he was unmorphed he would almost certainly have died. He owed his life to her, but more than that, he owed his life to a murderer. The implausibility of the situation stood out stark in his mind and, though he fought it, the urge for answers began to build. He remembered how they had been when children, the five of them. Chris, Drew and him had been friends from the start. They had shared everything, as best friends did, and were practically inseparable, as brothers. Sky had been an only child, and to find not one but two boys with which he could share so much had been the best thing that could ever have happened to him. Then Dane and Bridge had come along. Bridge, so shy and timid, had been a temptation to the three of them to tease, but they had reckoned without his protective twin. Dane had been, she _was_, so fiery and before they could realise it she had forced herself into their lives. The five of them had been a family, and then it had been broken in the most destructive and painful way possible. After that fateful day, Sky felt as if he had not just lost a brother, but someone far more special. Dane's betrayal had cut him deep; when she had been sent to prison he had tried desperately to close that chapter of his life and then she had been thrust suddenly back into contact with him. They had argued, he had hated her but he had forced himself to bear her presence, and now _this_. She had been hurt while saving him, and seeing her thrown against the wall had shaken him to the core. In that moment he remembered that he had cared for her once, and perhaps still did; that was the final straw...

Anger clear in his posture he strode over to Dane, who just looked at him with her large green eyes. "Why? Why did you do it?" he yelled at her, fists bunched at his sides.

Bridge let go of his sister and placed himself between her and the furious blue ranger. "Not now Sky," he said, trying to calm the situation. Behind him, Dane pulled herself up into her usual tall, straight posture to face whatever was coming her way, attempting to hide the pain that it caused her, while Jack, Syd and Z stood on the edges of the drama unfolding before them, paying no attention the rain that continued to beat down upon them.

Sky ignored Bridge and pushed passed him so he stood right in front of Dane. "I don't understand you." He tried to bring calm back into his voice, but it was still laced with anger. "You've come here and acted so, so _normal_ and just fitted in. And suddenly you're part of the team and everyone else has forgotten your past and what you did but not me. I can't, and you know I can't because he was my best friend. But now- now you saved my life just as if nothing has ever happened between us and I can't take this anymore." His voice rose as the anger burst out, fury radiating off him in waves. "Why did you do it Dane? Why did you murder Chris? I have to know. Tell me."

Dane faced him calmly, her green eyes meeting his blue one's fearlessly. "No," she said simply, and made to walk away, but Sky grabbed her forcefully, his hands on both her shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere," he shouted at her, causing her to stare at him in shock. "Why did you do it? What did he do to deserve that end? Come on Dane, tell me. Why did you do it?" He shook her slightly with each question, to emphasise his anger and distress.

Dane shook her head, her throat suddenly chocked up and no longer able to meet his eyes. She raised a hand to brush him off and found it was trembling and weak. Her legs felt like jelly, ready to collapse at any moment, and her head spun sickeningly but she forced herself to stand upright. She wouldn't tell him, she _couldn't_.Not Sky, not anyone; for the knowledge that she possessed would forever tarnish the memory of the young man they had called 'friend'.She made to walk away again, but Sky held tight to her shoulders, preventing her from doing so. "Please?" she whispered, almost a plea to him to stop, to let her go, a sign of weakness she would not normally have allowed herself to show.

Bridge moved forward to pull the blue ranger away from his twin, "I said not now Sky. Look at her, now isn't the time for this."

Sky didn't appear to hear him; instead he batted his friend's restraining hand off his arm and turned back to look at Dane. At that moment, seeing her so vulnerable and exposed, Sky couldn't hold back the tide of emotions any longer and they surged forward, over the barrier he had carefully constructed over the past few weeks and out onto his lips before he could think to stop them. "No, I can't take this anymore. How can you stand here as a ranger yet know you murdered someone? You took a life so carelessly, so unremorsefully and then you go and save mine? You're a contradiction, a monster."

"A contradiction?" Dane laughed weakly. "There are no contradictions, Sky."

Sky glared at her, "So which one of my premises is wrong then? That you didn't save my life? Or that you didn't kill Chris?" When Dane didn't answer, Sky continued angrily, "Why was my life worth more to you than Chris'? Why save me yet murder him? Come on Dane, I have to know. What happened between you? Why did you murder him? Tell me, tell me, _tell me_." Suddenly Sky was shaking her and yelling, ignoring the protests and warnings from his teammates. "Why? Why did you do it? Why did you murder him?"

His words hit Dane hard and brutal, and his voice cut through her throbbing head like a knife, the shaking sending agonising waves of pain shooting across her body. Her chest constricted and she felt like she couldn't breathe, going light-headed and dizzy. And there was anger of her own bubbling up, anger at how little he thought of her, of how ignorant of the truth he was, how ignorant they all were. They had no idea… From deep within her all the pain, anger, hurt and resentment began to rise and in her confused and sudden defenceless state she found the truth spilling from her lips before she could stop it. "To stop him touching me," she screamed, tears filling her eyes and overflowing down her cheeks, mingling with the rain water already on them. "I killed him to stop him touching me, stop him hurting me and to stop _me_. To stop me wanting him, because he made me feel only worth something when his hand... When he… He had no right to… I had to stop him," she sobbed, the words tumbling unbidden from her mouth. "I had to… I had to…" she chocked, gasping for air between the tears and the lump in her throat.

There was sudden silence, broken only by Dane's ragged breathing and then rain still beating down, oblivious to the unfolding drama.

Sky stared at her in shock, his hands dropping from her shoulders, unable to take in what he was hearing. "No," he whispered, unbelieving. "No you're lying." But one look at the anguish etched on Dane's face was enough to convince all of the truth. "No," Sky said again, "Chris wouldn't have. He couldn't… He wouldn't have done that to me." Sky spun away from the distraught black ranger and saw his own shock mirrored on the faces of his teammates, most noticeably on the face of her brother. The blue ranger took one last look at the distraught Dane before taking off, running down the ruined street, ignoring the yells from the others.

As soon as Sky had gone, Dane allowed her body to sag, the normally rigid lines crumpling, like a puppet whose strings had been cut, and she sank to cold ground, the rain mixing with her tears and her soaked clothes clinging tightly to her body, but the discomfort went unnoticed. Sobs wracked her body and she covered her face with her hands, unable to move or think, just cry. Bridge ran to her, wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms and pull her close, but in that instant all her mental walls had been shattered, and he was hit by the full force of her emotions, sending him reeling back.

Jack took one look at his green ranger's face and his leadership instincts took charge of the situation, "Z deal with Bridge, Syd take care of Dane until the medical team gets here, I'm going to go after Sky. Ok?" The two girls nodded and Jack hurried off in the direction the blue ranger had run.

Z grabbed Bridge, preventing him from trying again to reach his sister. Talking calmly to him, despite her own urge to run to the fallen black ranger, she led him away from his twin. His pale face and numb compliance with her gentle orders caused a wave of love to flow from her to him. Bridge, despite the residual horrors from his sister's emotional outcry, stared at Z in surprise for a second, before allowing her to draw him into a close embrace, letting the soft flow of Z's affection soothe him.

Syd knelt down in the rain next to Dane, unsure of what to do. She gently touched her on the shoulder, and that little gesture made its way down into the pain-filled haze that had engulfed the sobbing woman and Dane drew her hands down slowly from her face to look at Syd. Seeing the anguish in those green eyes, Syd's heart went out to her and she couldn't help but put her arms around the black ranger, whispering soothing words and gently running her hand over the back of Dane's soaked hair, pulling it away as she saw blood on it. Dane flinched as the pink ranger's fingertips lightly explored the back of her head and touched the open wound from where she had cracked it against the wall. She let out a small whimper, so uncharacteristic of her that Syd drew her hand away from the cut and then pulled Dane tightly to her. The gesture was at once comforting and disarming and Dane responded by clinging on to the pink ranger and just allowed herself to cry, loosing herself in a swirl of pain and tears.


	16. A Painful Reality

an. Hey all. Sorry for the delay in getting these chapters out to you. Life catches up with you sometimes doesn't it? Here's chapter 16, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all your comments, I enjoy reading your thoughts on this!!!

_the real vampire_

**

* * *

**

**A Painful Reality**

The rain hammered down on the already-drenched Jack as he ran through the almost deserted streets of New Tech City in search of his blue ranger. The sky was an angry grey above him and a bitter wind tore at his hair and clothes. A storm was coming, there was no doubt about that, and Jack wanted to find Sky before it really hit. His foot slipped into a puddle that was deeper than it had appeared and cold water flooded his shoe. "Damn," Jack cursed, shaking his foot to try and rid it of some of the water before carrying on down the street, his foot now squelching as he walked. A person on the other side of the street hurried by, umbrella pressed down into the wind in an attempt to shelter them from the worst of the rain. Jack had no such luxury to keep the rain off him and he was beginning to think he might have well have come out naked for as much good as his clothes were doing. Rain-splattered buildings rose up to meet the grey sky, imposing but yet offering no reprise from the wind and the rain. The pedestrian's umbrella had been the only bright source of colour in an otherwise dull world. Jack increased his pace, loping along the damp sidewalks, eyes searching for any sign of the blue ranger, but there was none. The red ranger was close to giving up when the buildings gave way suddenly to trees and a large expanse of open grass. Leaves were being blown violently off the branches and waves were sent rippling across the lake and other small ponds that were dotted here and there. Jack paused to wipe rainwater out of his eyes and pull his soaked dreadlocks back of his face. The park was the last on his list of places to seek out Sky, and sure enough Jack saw the blue ranger's tall figure standing at the edge of the lake, unmoving as if he was a statue rather than a human. "Sky," Jack yelled, but the wind caught his voice and blew it away. The red ranger walked over to where Sky was standing and found him staring off into the distance. "Sky," Jack repeated, but Sky seemed as oblivious to his approach as he was to the rain that had soaked him to the skin. He put a hand gently on the other man's shoulder, the skin icy beneath the thin material of his blue t-shirt.

Sky turned his head slightly to look at the other man and Jack almost had to take a step back when he saw the look in the other man's eyes. Sky's blue eyes were wide and bewildered, but they were also watery and filled with a depth of emotion Jack had never seen Sky allow himself to show. "I didn't know," he whispered, the unmistakable hint of a crack in his voice.

Jack sighed, "No one did, Sky. You couldn't have known-"

"But I should have!" Sky burst out, his hands clenched into angry fists at his sides. "She was my friend; I should have realised." He took a breath, "It all makes sense now; she never wanted to train with him and I _made_ her. And he… how could he Jack? How could he have hurt her? I didn't want to believe her, when she said… He was my friend too, my best friend. We knew every- I _thought_ we knew everything about each other. He knew that I…" His voice broke, "Oh gods Jack, how messed up all this is." He covered his face with his hands and turned away from the other man.

Jack put his hand firmly on Sky's shoulder, "Let's get out of the weather." He half-led, half-dragged the blue ranger away from the lake into the relative shelter of the bandstand. Once under cover, Sky dropped to the floor, his back against the metal side and his knees drawn up to his chest, head in hands. Jack knelt by Sky's knees, surveying the young man for a long minute. The only noise was the sound of the rain hammering down on the bandstand's roof and the wind whistling through gaps in the panelling. Finally Jack spoke, "There's more isn't there?" The silence almost perceptibly deepened as Sky sat frozen. "Sky, what did you mean when you said he wouldn't have done that to me?" Jack asked softly.

Sky slowly pulled his hands down from his face to look at the red ranger, and before he even opened his mouth Jack saw the truth in his blue eyes. "Chris knew that I, that I liked Dane. Really liked her. I was sixteen and she was my first crush, my childhood sweetheart. I doted on her Jack. Oh I know, we were too young for it to be serious or anything, and I don't think she knew, but I adored her. Do you remember your first crush Jack?" When Jack nodded that he did, Sky gave a bitter smile, "Well can you imagine what it felt like when she killed my best friend? When she betrayed me? Perhaps it wasn't a betrayal as such, but that's what it felt like to me. I lost two of the people I cared about the most in one go. Now… I realise that it was me that betrayed her. I should have protected her." Sky's voice rose angrily, "I hated her Jack, loathed her, cursed her and she never said anything because she knew how close me and Chris were. I know that's why she never said anything, because she wouldn't have wanted to ruin my childhood memories of him. But he ruined hers. I must have seen it, I _should_ have. He took away her innocence, but it was her I hated." Tears that had been threatening for a while welled up in Sky's eyes and spilled down his cheeks. "And I'd never have known if I hadn't pushed her so much."

Jack sat back on his heels and said nothing for several minutes, just letting the other man cry. Once Sky's tears eased, Jack spoke sharply, "It wasn't your fault Sky. No, don't argue, listen to me. You were not to know. Put the blame where it properly lies, in Chris' hands. And Chris is dead Sky. You can't change the past, crying about this isn't going to do anything. The future however _is_ in your control, and I'm pretty sure Dane is going to need you over the weeks to come. You have two choices – you can mope about being useless, or you can be strong and help Dane to heal."

Sky was silent and then said sadly, "But I've been so dreadful to her. How can I ever apologise for that?"

"Actions speak louder than words, Sky, and you being there for her will mean more to her than any apology." Jack stood and held out a hand to the blue ranger, "Now pull yourself together and we'll have no more of this self-pity." He managed a grin, "It's not becoming of you."

Sky gave a small smile in return and accepted the hand to help him to his feet, wincing as his own injuries made themselves known. Jack smiled in shared sympathy, the grazes on his hands and knees were beginning to sting. "Let's get back to base." Together the two rangers headed out of the shelter and back into the oncoming storm.

_XxX_

"How is she?"

The rangers had been sitting outside the medical bay waiting patiently for news on their black ranger for over an hour. Soon after the creature had been contained, Kat had arrived at the scene of the battle with SPD's team of doctors and had quickly prised Dane away from Syd onto a stretcher to whisk her back to base. Z, Syd and Bridge had made their own way back and had gone straight to the infirmary, only to be turned away at the door by a serious-looking Kat. Only Cruger had been allowed to enter and as yet he hadn't reappeared. None of the rangers had the urge to leave however, and instead sat down on seats in the corridor to wait, still in their wet, muddy and occasionally blood-stained clothes. They had been joined a little time later by Jack and Sky; the latter looked pale and his eye were red-rimmed, as if he had been crying. He sat down on the floor without speaking, his legs drawn up to his chest, and just stared into the distance. The five of them had sat in silence, just waiting, their own injuries forgotten in the wake of Dane's revelation. Outside the windows, the storm really hit. The sky darkened to almost black; thunder rolled overhead and bright flashes of lightning illuminated the city now drenched by rain. The silence was only broken by the cracks of thunder and the ticking of a clock on the wall. Finally the door had slid open and Kat emerged. The rangers all stood hurriedly and Bridge voiced the question they all wanted to ask.

The technician, who had stepped back to allow the experts to assess and deal with the injured ranger, smiled at them, "She needed five stitches in the back of her head and has mild concussion, nothing more serious. She's also fractured a couple of ribs but they'll heal just fine."

"That… that's not what I meant," Bridge said, worry radiating off him.

Kat pursed her lips and nodded, "I know. She held up a hand, pre-empting the barrage of questions she knew would follow, "I know you're all worried about her, but right now we cannot tell the mental impact today has had." Sighing, she glanced from each of the pale faces, "She's resting now and is quite 'out of it' due to the painkillers Doctor Felix has given her." She paused as she took in their bedraggled appearance, "I suggest you all go and get cleaned and warm, and get your injuries seen to," she added, looking at them with a critical eye. "Go and get cleaned and then report back to the infirmary where Dr. Felix will see to you." Reluctantly the five rangers nodded in agreement and began to head back to their quarters. Kat called for Bridge to wait and gestured that the others should go on. Once they were out of earshot she gave the green ranger a kind smile, "I know you're dying to see your sister, but she's had quite an ordeal today. Promise you're not going to upset her or try and read her and you can see her for ten minutes, no longer." Her face turned serious, "Ok?"

Bridge nodded, "I promise Kat."

Kat's smile returned, "Alright then." The feline led the young man through the medical bay, where a stern-looking Commander Cruger was talking to SPD's main doctor, Dr. Felix, to a private room off the main infirmary where Dane lay on a hospital bed, propped up on white pillows and covered by a plain sheet drawn up to her breasts. Bridge had never seen his sister look so frail and vulnerable. Sinking into the softness of the bed, she seemed much smaller than normal and her face was pale beneath the tan of her skin. Her eyes were shut and her chest rose and fell gently, breathing shallowly in order to not strain the injuries to her ribs. A bandage was wrapped around her head and her blonde hair draped messily across the pillow. Easing into a chair beside her bed, Bridge gently touched his sister's hand with his gloved one where it rested on the sheet. Dane's eyes flickered open and she stared at him groggily for a few seconds before realising who was there. "Hey," Bridge said softly, giving her a small smile. Dane returned the smile, but it faded as her eyes gently closed and she drifted off to sleep. A peaceful expression settled on her features and as Bridge sat and watched her, a wave of affection for his twin washed over him.

A few minutes later Kat entered quietly and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Time to go and get yourself cleaned up." Bridge nodded and stood. Bending over the bed he brushed a strand of hair off Dane's face and kissed her softly on the forehead before leaving her to sleep.

_XxX_

It was late. Sky lay in awake in bed, unable to sleep. He could hear Bridge's deep breathing from the other bed where his roommate slept, and outside there was the faint patter of rain against the window, the blowing of the wind pushing against the walls and in the distance a faint rumble of thunder alerted him to the departing storm. He ached; the injuries he had received from the day's fight had been treated but his knees still smarted. He rolled on to his back, wincing as his bruised ribs protested, and shut his eyes, but the events of the afternoon played and replayed in his mind. He could see it so clearly, that moment where everything had changed.

When the broken glass had hit the ground he'd froze and looked to the creature to see one of its arms, with their vicious sharpened ends coming flying at him. His mind went blank, and it was then he knew he was going to die. He stood trapped, paralysed and closed his eyes to accept the impact and his impending death. But it hadn't come. Instead, a figure barrelled into him from the side, knocking him forwards onto the ground. He heard a sharp gasp from whoever has pushed him out of the way and as he rolled over he was showered by sparks and brick dust. He'd looked up to see Dane transfixed to the wall, ranger suit gone, her mouth open in a soundless scream and her green eyes wide in pain. Sky had never felt as powerless as he'd been in that moment, watching the girl he thought he hated in agony because of him. As the creature withdrew its arm and released Dane, allowing her to slide down the wall to slump weakly at its base, Sky had got to his hands and knees and crawled over to the injured young women. Mere seconds had passed since she'd hit the wall, but to Sky it had felt like hours. He'd reached out and touched her pale face with a trembling hand, scared that he might find her dead.

Sky's eyes snapped open as he contemplated his feelings from that moment. Fear, a gut wrenching terror that she might have been killed and then, when her eyes had finally opened and had fixed themselves on his face, relief and something else, stirring deep within him. Then had come the argument, where he'd let his anger overrule his reason and forced the truth from her. The truth…

Sky pushed it from his mind. He accepted the reality of it; he didn't have to think about it. After tossing and turning for a few more minutes Sky gave up on sleep and, being quiet so as not to wake his slumbering roommate, he slid out of bed and left the room. The corridors of the base were eerily quiet this late at night, lit in the cadets' quarters only by dim emergency lighting rather than the harsh luminescence of the artificial lights in the main corridors. Padding barefooted down the passageways, Sky had no idea where he was headed, he just needed to walk. Dressed only in a pair of loose training pants and a pale blue t-shirt, he would have made an odd sight had he come across any other person, but the corridors he walked were deserted. Pausing at a window, he stared out over the sleeping city below. The rain had stopped and the wind caused the remaining clouds to scud across the sky, revealing an almost full moon rising high above the buildings. His mind still occupied with the day's events, he continued his walk and paid no attention to which passages he took so it was with some surprise that he found himself outside of the infirmary. He paused for a long moment, torn with indecision, and then touched the pad by the door, causing it to slide open with a soft swish. He crossed the threshold into the silent room beyond; the medical staff long gone for the night and Dr. Felix had retired to his quarters, though he remained on call. Passing through the main room with its empty beds, Sky reached the series of small private rooms and stopped outside the only occupied one, designated by the patient's name on the door; D. Carson. The blue ranger stood there for a brief second, then softly pushed the door open and stepped into the room. The curtains were drawn, but not fully and a strip of brilliant moonlight stretched over the floor and cut across the bed, illuminating the girl that lay there. But as Sky drew closer to the bed he saw that her sleep was far from peaceful.

Her brow was creased into a frown and beneath her closed lids her eyes moved as if searching for an exit. Her breath came in ragged gasps and as Sky reached the end of her bed a soft moan escaped her lips. The blue ranger watched as she began to move restlessly, her breathing becoming faster and more urgent as one might if running from an enemy. "No, please no," she whimpered, a note of fear in her voice.

"Dane," the blue ranger whispered uncertainly, unsure of whether to wake her or leave her to her dreaming. The young woman's nightmare appeared to worsen, a single tear slipping out from under her eyelashes and trickling down the side of her face to be lost in her hair, leaving a damp trail in its wake. Sky moved up the bed to be near her head and stood looking down at her. When her cries increased and she began to turn more violently Sky, afraid she would cause herself more damage, put his hands firmly on her shoulders, "Dane, wake up." But, still caught in the depths of her nightmare, Dane instead began to fight against the arms holding her down, hitting out blindly at Sky. The blue ranger held his head back to avoid her fists as he shifted his grip on her shoulders in order to shake her gently, "Come on Dane, it's just a dream. Wake up." Panicking, the young woman didn't appear to hear him; struggling desperately against her captor she screamed in pain as her ribs caught. "Dane it's me, Sky. You're dreaming, wake up." After what seemed like an age her green eyes opened to stare right through him. He removed one hand from her shoulder and cupped it to her cheek, meeting her wild gaze with his calm blue eyes. He now sat on the edge of her bed, one hand pressing down on her shoulder, the other against her face, while her hands gripped his wrists tightly from where she'd been fighting him. Recognition dawned and she stared at him before releasing his wrists and reaching up to circle his neck with her arms. Her breathing was still fast and tears began to well up in her green eyes. Clinging to Sky tightly, she started to cry, the sobs choking in her throat and gasping from her lips. Slightly stunned, Sky wrapped his own arms around her back and drew her close to him, marvelling at the feel of her warm body pressed close to his and the beating of her heart against his chest. "It's ok, I'm here. You're ok," he whispered breathlessly, moving one hand up her spine to her head and gently stroking her hair. In response Dane's hands tightened on his shoulders, grateful for the comfort he brought. Sky's head came down to rest on the young woman holding on to him, a few tears escaping from his own eyes as he finally began to let go of painful past memories.

Nothing was said between them, but nothing had to be; angry words were now replaced by a quiet understanding that needed no voice.


	17. Alone in Her Memories

AN: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. Things have been pretty rough her lately, namely splitting up with my boyfriend and all the hassle that has come with it. But you know what they say, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger "smile" I think this is going to be the penultimate chapter of this story. It contains a lot of adult themes that may not be suitable for all ages - rated M just to be on the safe side.

Read, review and most of all enjoy!

_the real vampire_

* * *

17. Alone in Her Memories

Dane sat up in bed in her room in the infirmary, staring blankly out the window, her mind preoccupied with last night's visit from Sky. She didn't remember the nightmare, the details had thankfully been lost to the dark recesses of her mind, but she remembered the emotions it had brought forth, the terror that had twisted her heart, the panic that had made her feel sick to the stomach… and then the calm, reassuring warmth that had come from Sky as he'd held her. He hadn't said anything to her, and for that she had been grateful. Dane knew that the time for talking would come; after all, they would want to know what really happened. Her hysterical admission yesterday had opened the channels of communication, but events would have to be retold in her own words before it could be satisfactorily put to rest.

Last night hadn't been that time. And Sky had known that. Somehow, he'd known.

A faint autumn sun shone through the glass and cut a swath of gold across her bed. The cold air was prevented from entering her room, but the sun's heat was undiminished and Dane smiled at the warmth. Sky's visit last night had been an apology, Dane knew. A silent sorry for everything he had said and done and thought, and that silent apology was all she had ever wanted from him. A nurse entered and fussed around her bed for a bit, enquiring as to whether she wanted anything. When Dane gave her a soft, negative reply, she smiled and left the young woman in peace. Dane sank back against the white pillows that propped her up, wincing as one of her fractured ribs caught slightly at the movement. Her head ached slightly, the bandage beginning to feel hot and prickly. In the sun's heat Dane's eyes began to feel heavy and a weary stupor fell upon her. As she began to doze, her mind wandered unbidden, drifting back to a time she had once tried to forget…

_XxX_

"_Give it back Sky," she wailed as she chased Sky down the corridor towards the dining room. She could feel her braid swinging against her back as she'd forced herself on, although the older boy's long legs meant he was out of her range. _

"_Not until you promise me," his voice called from ahead, and then he slowed down, clearly waiting for her to catch up. _

_Anger flooded through her at his patronising stance, "Give it back _now_," she demanded, coming to a halt in front of him, her hands firmly on her hips. "Give. It. Back." Dane repeated forcefully, glaring up at the taller boy. _

_She looked up into his blue eyes as he grinned down at her, "Ok, here it is." As she reached out to take it he pulled it back out of her reach and straightened his arm above her head, well out of her reach. Furiously she jumped up in an attempt to grab her bear, but it was no use. Sky's laughter only added to her frustration and anger. _

"Sky_!" she yelled angrily, stomping her foot on the floor. _

"_Not until you promise me," he said, his laughter grating against her nerves. _

_If looks could kill, Dane's glare would have shot Sky down in an instant. But there was no way she was getting her bear back this way. Hating it, she gave in anyway, "Fine, I'll partner Chris for training. You can have Bridge and Dru." _

_The triumphant grin on Sky's face made Dane want to slap him, but she restrained herself and reached out to reclaim her bear. But just as she was about to take it, it was suddenly encased by a shield of shimmering blue light. "You cave in so easily," his laughter mocked her. _

_Unbidden, tears welled up in her eyes. Blinking them away, she forced her voice to be steady, "I promised I'd go with Chris if you'd give me Teddy. You're a liar Sky Tate." _

_The only answer she got was Sky sticking his tongue out at her. Seeing that, anger flooded though the younger girl and her eyes darkened to black. Bringing her power forth, she pushed forward with her mind and shoved her hands out towards him. Sky flew backwards and crashed into the trolley that carried the condiments for food. Ketchup and mayonnaise flew everywhere. _

_Seeing the older boy lying there with red, sticky sauce dripping from his hair, Dane couldn't help giggling. She clutched her teddy bear close to her and told Sky tartly, "Now we're even," and then she skipped off back to her room to get ready for the afternoon's training. _

_But her joy at her triumph over Sky was short lived; as she made her way down to the training hall a knot of apprehension began to form in her stomach. Perhaps Chris wouldn't be there today, he might be ill. There were certainly a lot of winter colds going around. 'Please, please, please," Dane found herself whispering under her breath as she walked across the foyer of SPD and turned down one of the side corridors towards the training wing. Crossing her fingers tightly behind her back she entered the main training hall where the rest of the cadets were milling around waiting for the instructors to turn up. She glanced around at the various groups of people, not seeing _him_, but then she heard her name being called and saw her brother waving at her from where he was standing with Dru, Chris and a freshly showered Sky. The knot in her stomach tightened and she slowly made her way over to join them. _

_Despite being best friends, Chris and Sky looked almost complete opposites. Whereas Sky was tall, thin and athletically built with blonde hair and blue eyes, Chris was shorter and stockier. His dark brown hair complemented the brown of his eyes and while Sky was considered classically handsome, the female cadets still swooned over his shorter companion. Chris was Sky's senior by two years yet appeared to defer to the younger boy in almost all forms of leadership. Bridge and Dane were a year younger than the wannabe red ranger and as junior members of the team they tended to take Chris' lead and accept Sky's leadership, as did Dru. _

"_Squad!" The yell caused the five to jump and look over at the instructor marching towards them. Sergeant Fischer was a thick set middle-aged man renowned for his quick temper and brutal workouts. An ex-British army soldier, he hardly ever taught G-level cadets, unless they were in trouble. The team drew themselves up to attention and waited for the storm to break over them. They didn't have to wait long; Fischer didn't bother with a preamble, just launched straight into it, "The kitchen staff 'ave made a complaint about two members of this 'ere squad causin' a mess in the dinin' 'all earlier this h'afternoon. I knows which of youse were responsible." Dane and Sky shifted uncomfortably, fully aware of what he was talking about. "An' now the whole team 'as got me for this h'afternoon's session." He grinned unpleasantly and the team groaned. _

_Splitting up into their pre-agreed groups, Sky, Dru and Bridge moved away to do their set of exercises while Dane turned to face Chris, who smiled at her. "Sky said you didn't want to partner me," he said, moving closer to her as Sergeant Fischer's attention was turned on the other three. "He wondered if there was something wrong between us." He grabbed her arm and squeezed, "There's nothing wrong between us is there?" _

"_You're hurting me," Dane whispered. _

"_You say anything to anyone and I'll do more than just squeeze your arm, understand?" he hissed at her. Dane nodded, but Chris only squeezed harder, "I said understand?" _

"_Yes," she almost spat, trying not to cry from the pain. Chris nodded and shoved her away just as the Sergeant turned to look at them._

"_Oi, I don't like slackers. Get yor arses in gear," he barked at them, and they began the set of prescribed exercises. From where Bridge was watching Sky and Dru spar he looked over sharply at his twin. Dane, feeling the presence of her brother's mind brushing her own, brought up an iron wall, effectively shutting him out. Bridge stared at her in shock, but Dane forced herself to ignore the hurt on her twin's face and focus on the training. _

_XxX_

Dane didn't remember when It had started. The first few months at SPD had been a whirlwind of new events but when they'd finally been assigned to a team the three boys, used to their own company, had been cold and distant. Slowly over the course of the year they had thawed and become friends with the younger twins. Dane had especially been wary of new friends; the more distrustful of the two she had been nonetheless pleased when Chris began to take more interest in her. Three years her senior, the older boy had at first seemed just friendly, but then things had changed. Dane shifted in bed, forcing her mind to think back and try and focus on just when things had gone wrong. When was the first time Chris had touched her? But she didn't remember.

But the events of January 2020 could not be forgotten, they were burned into her memory but for the first time she allowed her mind to bring them to the surface…

_XxX_

_Dane was sitting in her room writing up some of that morning's lecture notes when her door opened without warning. Turning in her chair she froze as she saw Chris enter the room. Now eighteen, he had matured into a good looking young man, still shorter than his best friend Sky but far more muscular. Girls still swooned over him. 'If only they knew the truth', Dane thought, then schooled her expression into the cold, calm façade she had become renowned for having. "Yes?"_

_He shut the door behind him and hit the lock, a smile on his face. Dane stood, her legs shaking as he reached her. At just fifteen she already promised to be a beauty. Her skin was not flawless, but not as bad as some teenagers were. Her chest had begun to swell in a way that men were starting to notice and she was showing signs of growing at least another three inches on top of her 5'5" height. Male cadets blushed when she spoke to them, and had begun to notice her in ways other than friendship. Chris had certainly noticed, and acted on it. His hand reached out and touched her cheek, then moved downwards. Dane shut her eyes tight as he bent his head, touching his lips to her neck. A shudder of disgust ran through her and she tried to back away but his other arm pulled her close to him. She stood there and let him touch her, knowing it would soon be over. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. She blanked him. "You know I love you? This is what people do when they're in love." He was always saying stuff like that. Today, Dane wasn't in the mood to hear it. Just then there was a knock on the door. Chris drew back and looked at her, "Who's that?" _

"_Probably my brother," Dane replied, her voice neutral. Walking passed the now-angry looking older cadet she unlocked and opened the door to find Bridge standing there._

"_Oh, I didn't realise you had company," her twin said, seeing Chris standing there. _

"_It's ok; Chris just came to borrow my notes for the ethics essay." She turned back to Chris, "They're on my desk," Dane said coolly. The young man picked up the indicated notes and stalked out. Dane forced a smile at Bridge, "What can I do for you?" _

_Bridge grinned at his sister, "Pizza and film night this evening. I'm taking the orders; what are you having?" _

"_Pepperoni," she'd said quickly and closed the door as her brother left. She sunk down onto the floor, hands shaking, and tried to force back the tears that always came when Chris had finished with her, but she couldn't help it. Feeling sick and dirty, she pulled off all her clothes and hurled them violently into her wash basket, before turning the shower on full blast to wash the feel of Chris' hands off her. She wasn't sure just what this thing was between them. Sometime he made her do things, or he touched her in places he wasn't sure she should. Sometimes she hated him for it, and other times… Other times it seemed ok. Enjoyable almost. And she _needed_ him. There was this numbness within her, a sense of worthlessness and he told her she was special, she was important to him. She was special… The phrase 'sexual abuse' crossed her mind, but she shook it off. At fifteen she was not sure what was happening between her and Chris, but he said he loved her. And if he loved her, wasn't it normal that he touch her? Dane pushed these thoughts away, drowning them in the cleansing heat of the shower. _

_The pizza evening went smoothly, Dane positioning herself away from Chris, between her brother and Sky. The latter was far more cheerful that he had been in a while. Dru's departure had hit him hard, but their promotion to D-Squad had been a welcome change in their daily routine. She'd slipped away as soon as the film had ended, faking a headache and running back to the relative safety of her room. Locking her door behind her, she collapsed into bed, clutching her old teddy bear close to her before drifting off into a fitful sleep. _

_The next morning was Wednesday, one of the cadets' only mornings off during the week. Dane woke early, remembering she had yet to finish her ethics essay due in that afternoon, and then she remembered she had lent Chris her notes. Standing in the centre of her room she was torn with indecision; did she make up the rest of the essay and risk failing an important class, or did she venture to Chris' room to get her notes and deal with whatever he may do to her? Deciding the class was far more important than anything the older man could inflict on her, she pulled on her basic training uniform and made her way down the corridor to Chris' room. _

_Taking a deep breath she knocked on his door and waited, trying to stop her hands from shaking. There was a minute of silence and then the door slid open to reveal Chris clothed only in a pair of shorts. Dane blushed; the redness rising in her cheeks caused Chris to smirk. "Yes?" he asked._

"_I need my notes back." Dane forced herself to meet the man's eyes and keep her voice steady. _

_Chris merely nodded and held out an arm, indicating she should come inside. Trepidation in her steps she slowly walked passed him and into the room. Seeing her notes on his desk she grabbed them and turned for the door, only to find Chris blocking her exit. "Going so soon?" he asked; a strange tone in his voice. _

"_I have to get my essay done," Dane muttered and tried to push passed him, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it up behind her back, pulling her back into him. Reaching behind him, he flicked the lock. "I really have to get my essay done," she said, but as his lips grazed her neck a shudder went through her; of dread or pleasure she couldn't tell. "Please?" It was a plea. Chris ignored her. As his other hand moved across her body, Dane tried to detach her mind from what was happening, the papers she was holding dropping unnoticed to the floor. He'd have his feel, get what he wanted and then she would be free. _

_But then things changed. Chris' breathing became heavy and he spun her to face him, pressing himself close to her and forcing her back towards the bed. Her legs catching on the edge, she fell backwards onto the mattress with Chris on top, his weight forcing the air from her lungs and something hard pushed against her stomach. One hand held both her arms above her head, while his lips crushed against hers, preventing her from crying out or even drawing a proper breath. His other hand fumbled with the waistband on her trousers, ignoring her whimpered protests and kicking legs. _

_The beating of her heart thundered through her head as Dane fought for air. Dizziness swept over her and there was a tightening in her chest as the full reality of the situation began to hit home. Panic began to build and as her grip on consciousness loosened her power started screaming to be freed. Her eyes darkened and she found within herself that calm centre, the eye of the storm, surrounded by all her raging emotions yet blissfully free of them. Time seemed to slow as almost instinctively her power erupted forth. Chris was thrown back off her, crashing into the shelving on the far wall and sending books flying. As he lay there stunned, Dane slowly got off the bed and readjusted her clothing. She stared at him for a long moment with her black eyes and saw the anger clear on his face. "You whore," he spat, standing up and backhanding her across the face. She barely flinched; instead her power flowed out and an invisible hand wrapped itself around his throat. Chris' eyes bulged with shock as he clutched at his closed airway. Fingers scrabbling uselessly, nails scratching deep welts into his skin, he sunk to his knees, rivulets of blood beginning to ooze down from his neck. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound could be issued. Sensing the danger he was in, the threw himself first into his desk, knocking a glass to the floor where it shattered, and then banged into the wall, desperately trying to draw some attention to his predicament. His energy fading, he collapsed on the floor near the door, staring into Dane's emotionless dark orbs. There was a sudden pounding on the door and they could hear Sky's voice yelling if everything was alright. Dane didn't speak, and Chris couldn't. The banging continued for a moment longer and then fell silent as Sky decided an officer was required. Dane kept her eyes fixed on Chris' as she saw the fear begin to settle in. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Unable to talk, he reached one arm out in a silent plea to her, but Dane was remorseless. His lips turned blue and the colour went from his skin. Dane kept squeezing until the life faded from his eyes, and only as his body turned limp and she felt his heart beat one final time did she at last let go. A numbness flooded over her, but before she could collapse or throw up, there was another knock on the door and Commander Cruger's voice was heard from outside. _

"_Chris, open up please. There have been reports of a disturbance." Dane stared down at her hands, the power fading from her eyes and there was a rushing in her ears. She felt the world spin. "Chris, open up or I will open this door myself…" The young woman forced herself to stand tall as the door slid open to reveal Cruger and Kat, and behind them the worried faces of her teammates and the other cadets. There were gasps of horror and a couple of screams from the girls as the scene was revealed. Cruger, his face as mask of shock, looked from the body of Cadet Smith lying on the floor, to the composed face of the young woman standing above it. "Cadet Carson…"_

"_I killed him," she said simply._

_XxX_

"_I killed him_"… she had admitted it more out of shock than anything else. She'd felt numb, unable to really take in what she had done. The next few days had passed in a stunned stupor as she'd been arrested, finger-printed, questioned… the list had gone on. The trial had mostly been kept out of the public eye; Earth's Space Patrol Delta was a galaxy-renowned organisation and a murder by not only one of its cadets, but by one of its gifted ranger-track cadets would have been a severe embarrassment to say the least. Her conviction had come as no surprise; after all she had offered no defence to her actions. The looks on her teammates faces, particularly Sky's, and on the faces of Chris' family had convinced her that she would rather it was her they hated than their precious friend and son.

A knock at the door derailed her thoughts… "Yes?" she called.

The door slid open and Cruger, Kat, the rest of B-Squad and another man entered. Dane's confusion must have been clear on her face because Cruger gave her a kind smile, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Cadet, but after the events of yesterday we need your statement." He indicated the stranger, "This is Mr. Glover, he's here as an official witness."

"Statement?" Dane repeated, glancing at the faces that had crowded into her room. B-Squad were, for the most part, smiling at her, though she sensed some awkwardness from them. Sky's face was carefully neutral, while Kat wore an encouraging smile. The stranger was blank and disinterested.

Cruger looked over to the Mr. Glover, who cleared his throat and spoke in a cool, dry voice, "Your revelation yesterday of the situation surrounding the death of Cadet Smith has thrown into light the previous trial. New evidence would in fact present a different account of the events leading up to his death which would alter previous sentencing."

Dane stared at him blankly and Bridge stepped forward, "They mean your prison sentence Dane. You… you need to tell us what really happened and then the previous ruling may be overturned." Silence fell in the room and Dane surveyed her brother. He looked pale and drawn; she knew what he had seen in her mind yesterday and knew how much the knowledge must be hurting him. Seeing her expression, he moved closer to the bed and reached out to take her hand with his gloved one. "You don't have to talk Dane, I could… I mean you don't have to do anything, but it'll set you free. And the others don't have to be here either, not if you don't want them to be."

There was a worried look on his face that made her heart melt, "It's ok," she told him softly, and he smiled at her in response. She looked up at the others, "I'll talk. I guess the truth has to come out sometime; the truth should come out. And I'd rather the people closest to me knew from me, so there can be no misunderstandings. What do you want to know?"

Kat sat down on the other side of her bed, "Just start from the beginning," she said gently.

Mr. Glover pulled out a small voice recorder from his pocket and sat down on a chair near the bed. "Whenever you're ready Cadet Carson." Dane nodded and swallowed back the lump that had suddenly risen in her throat. Bridge squeezed her hand reassuringly and she began to talk. "It don't really remember when it first began, I just remember it being there…" At first she was unsure, her voice shaky and quiet but as she got into it she grew in confidence and her voice settled down. Doing her best to ignore the faces of her teammates, she stared straight ahead out the window and recounted all she could remember from the beginnings of the abuse right up until the events surrounding Chris' death. That part was the hardest to talk about, for as the words left her mouth they became real, and she could see Chris' eyes in front of her, first filled with hate, then fear and finally the lifeless orbs as he died. Tears rolled down her cheeks unnoticed as she told how he had died; how she had killed him. And once she was finished Bridge put his arms around his twin and pulled her close. She let him hold her for a long moment and then pushed him back gently. "I'm ok," she told him and wiped her eyes before looking to Cruger, "Is that all?"

Mr. Glover was already packing his things up, "That will be fine, Cadet." He looked up at Cruger and nodded. The Commander stood and rested a hand briefly on Dane's shoulder before escorting the other man out, the door sliding shut behind them. Kat meanwhile saw the exhaustion etched on the injured woman's face and stood suddenly, a brisk tone in her voice, "Ok rangers, Cadet Carson has had quite enough excitement for today. She needs rest, not your babbling so out." She indicated the door and the five young people groaned but began to detach themselves from the various places they had stowed themselves around the room. Bridge pulled his sister into a tight hug before kissing her on the forehead and walking out. Sky, Syd and Jack all offered their own, simple assurances before heading for the exit. Kat stood at the door like a sentry, ushering them out.

Most of them walked straight out, but Z hung back, her eyes on the young woman in bed. "Do you mind if I stay a while longer?" she asked, her question aimed at Dane.

"Cadet Delgado…" Kat began in a warning tone of voice.

"No Kat, it's ok," Dane cut it. "I'd like you to stay for a bit, if it's allowed."

The feline technician stuck her head around the door and saw Dr. Felix busy with a young cadet who'd had an accident while training with a blaster. "I think the doctor's going to be tied up for a bit. If he catches you here, I knew nothing, ok?" The two girls smiled in response and Kat left, shutting the door behind her.

Left alone, silence fell in the small room. Z shifted awkwardly and looked out the window. The air looked crisp and cool and the city below stood out in brilliant colours in the autumn sun, the light reflecting blindingly off the metal and glass that formed the majority of New Tech's buildings. The sky was a pale blue and jet trails criss-crossed the open expanse, reminding Z of old photographs she had seen in a museum once, from the turn of the centaury. Inside the small room, the sun streaming in the windows made it uncomfortably hot and stuffy.

"Well?" the soft voice from behind her made Z jump and she turned to see Dane surveying her, her expression almost unreadable but there was a wariness in her green eyes that betrayed her emotions.

The yellow ranger walked over and perched on the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Dane smiled, "I'm ok. Ribs are a little sore and this bandage is starting to itch like hell, but I'll live."

Z chuckled, "I've had my fair share of broken ribs. They'll heal soon enough."

"I know," Dane said, her smile fading slightly, "I've had worse."

Z's own smile waned, "You're not the only one, to have been hurt like that you know."

A frown creased Dane's brow, "Broken ribs? I know-"

"No, I meant hurt as you were by Chris," Z cut in. Dane flinched at the name and her face adopted a closed expression. The other woman ignored it and continued, "I lived on the streets for most of my life until SPD took me in. It's not the nicest place to grow up. I've seen girls become prostitutes; I've seen young women abused because there's no one to stand up for them. My best friend was raped. I've been attacked and molested. Sometimes it was because guys thought it was amusing, other times I let them in exchange for something to make my life that little more bearable. I've done stuff I'm not proud of, but I'm not ashamed either. It was tough, and I did what I had to in order to survive. Some men tried taking more liberties than others, but that was a risk I had to deal with. I was lucky; my experience could have been far worse that it was." As she spoke, she kept her eyes fixed on Dane.

The black ranger's frown deepened and she swallowed hard before she spoke, "Why are you telling me this?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"To let you know you're not alone," Z said softly. "I can't say I know exactly what you're going through, but I'm not completely clueless either. I understand to some extent, and if you need to… talk some more or just have someone who knows a little about your pain I'm here. I want you to know that."

Dane's frown had faded and tears sprung to her eyes, "I didn't know," she said, lowering her head.

Z smiled, "I didn't expect you to know. Why should you have?" she said, echoing words that Dane had once spoken to her. Dane looked up, a question forming on her lips but dying before it could be voiced. "What?" the yellow ranger asked, seeing her hesitation.

"Don't… don't you hate them, for what they did to you?"

Z shook her head, her expression turning serious, "No," she said firmly. "No, because to hate someone would mean I'd have to care about them to begin with. To hate them would mean they still have some power over me, and I won't allow that. They mean nothing to me." She paused at looked at Dane's pale face, "Why… do you hate Chris?" To Z, the question seemed perfectly innocent.

Dane stared at her for a long moment, green eyes wide, and then she burst into tears. "Yes. Yes I hate him. I hate him for doing that to me, but most all I hate myself. Some days I'd find the strength to say no and he'd be fine because he knew the next day I'd be there for him. Other days he'd get angry and other days… I… I'd let him." Her words were rushed out between sobs and gasps for air as she let out the true reasons for her anguish. "I hated him for hurting me but I hated him even more because I needed him. I needed him to make me feel worth something and make me feel like I was good for something. Because of him I thought guys only liked me because they thought they could get something from me. I should have stopped him but I didn't, maybe I didn't want to. In the end, he was killed because I couldn't say no. It was the only way to stop him, to stop me." She drew her knees up close and wrapped her arms around her legs, ignoring the protests from her ribs as she cried.

Z's heart went out to the young woman and she was instantly holding her, pulling her close and stroking her hair gently. "It's ok. It is. I'm here, you're ok." Dane tensed up for a brief moment before relaxing into Z's warm and calming embrace. The yellow ranger waited until Dane quieted, muttering soothing words to her until she stopped shaking. Then she pushed her back slightly, holding her at arms length and looking deeply into her teary eyes, "You were young, Dane. What Chris did to you… he messed with your head. You are worth far more than he made you think. But if you keep holding on to this pain, if you keep blaming yourself for what he did to you, then you will always be a victim. He will always have power over you. But this is your life, not his. Let him go, Dane. Life goes on; you can't live in the past. Leave it where it belongs and start living for the future, a future without Chris's influence. Can you do that?"

Dane looked at her silently for a very long moment and then began to laugh. Seeing the puzzlement and slight hurt on the other woman's face, she managed to compose herself. "I'm sorry; I wasn't laughing at you or what you said. It makes sense to me. Really, it does. I always try and be reasonable and logical in my life, and yet I have been so blinded by what has happened to me I've been living a contradiction. I've been saying one thing, talking about how I should live, but not truly following it." She took a deep, calming breath, "I can't be ashamed of what happened to me, I can't be a victim and I _can't_ let Chris have anymore influence over my life. He's dead; that's where this should have ended."

Z smiled, "You're going to be ok." It wasn't a question. The yellow ranger knew that while these things would not heal overnight, to realise the truth of a situation, to know that you are not to blame, is the first step on the road to recovery. After all, every journey starts with just one step, and the young woman lying in the bed had just taken that first, rather large, leap to put her on the right path.

Dane grinned back and was just about to respond when the door to room opened and Dr. Felix stood there, an annoyed expression on his face. "Visiting ended two hours ago. What are you still doing here? Did Dr. Manx let you stay? This is _my_ infirmary; she has no jurisdiction here, she-"

"Kat, _Dr. Manx_, knows nothing, sir. I snuck back in here while you were busy with another patient. I'm so terribly sorry sir, it won't happen again." Despite the seeming sincerity of Z's statement, Dane could sense a mocking undertone in the yellow ranger's words and she had to fake a yawn to hide the smile from her face.

The doctor seemed at first thrown by her calming words, then appeased, "Very well, cadet. See that it doesn't."

Z slid off the bed and rested her hand on Dane's shoulder reassuringly. Dane's hand reached up across her chest to squeeze Z's in a quiet _thank you_, then the yellow ranger walked out passed the doctor. Felix flipped through the young woman's chart and, when satisfied that there was no damage caused by the late visitor, he left her with an order to rest. Dane stared out of the window, the late afternoon sun sinking low in the west and casting deep purple shadows across the city below. A feeling of peace settled over her and her eyes gently closed, sending her off into a deep and restful sleep.


	18. Decisions

Here's the final chapter of _Bitter Tears for Lost Innocence_. Thank you to everyone who has read this. You are spending some of your own time to read my work and I thank you. For those that have reviewed, I do really appreciate it. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it, and I hope you like the ending. So that leaves one final thing:

Here's chapter 18. Read, review but most of all **enjoy**!!

_the real vampire_**

* * *

**

**Decisons**

After just over a week in the infirmary Dane's head and ribs were almost fully healed. Thanks to Dr. Felix and the dedicated team of SPD nurses she was well on her way to recovery and, as per the Commander's orders, she was getting plenty of rest. At least, that was the idea…

"How many times do I have to tell you cadet? _Bed rest_ is called bed rest for a reason, namely that you _stay in bed_!" the good doctor exclaimed angrily as he entered Dane's room to find the young woman once again up and pacing the room restlessly, like a caged tiger.

Dane rolled her eyes, frustration apparent on her face as she stopped to face the doctor, "But I am _fine_," she said. "My ribs hardly hurt, my headaches have gone, I've slept long enough for my muscles to become unused to moving and I'm bored. Totally bored. I'm not made of glass; one move isn't going to cause me to shatter. I'm practically healed and there is _no point me being here_. I'm going insane with nothing to do in these four walls. Please doctor, I am fine."

Dr. Felix eyed her critically; her eyes were shining and two red patches had appeared on her cheeks, revealing her anger at the situation. Her chest heaved as she fought to calm her breathing after her impassioned plea, but she still held herself straight and tall to face him down. "Sit back down on the bed, cadet," he said, biting back a smile as she sagged in disappointment, the fire gone from her by his single sentence. Head bowed, she reluctantly made her way over to the bed and used her hands to boost herself up on to it, sitting towards the edge with her legs dangling. The doctor carefully took her temperature and shone a light into her eyes before indicating she should lie down do he could take her blood pressure. Dane gave a theatrical sigh and swung her legs up onto the bed and lay back against the pillows. Felix swiftly wrapped a monitor around his unenthusiastic patient's upper arm. The young woman winced as it tightened around her arm; despite all the advances in technology they still had yet to find a more comfortable way of taking blood pressure. The doctor nodded to himself as the results came back and he removed the monitor, looking hard at his patient. There was a frown on the young woman's face as she stared out the window and her other hand tapped distractedly on the bed, showing her annoyance about being on bed rest.

Dane suddenly stopped her fingers drumming, as if she had just realised she was doing it, and turned to meet the doctor's eyes, "Well?" she said in a tone of voice that made it abundantly clear she knew there was nothing wrong with her.

Felix adopted a serious expression, "Fortunately for me…" he began and Dane let out a sigh, "…I see no reason why you should have to stay here any longer. I shall inform the Commander immediately and get you discharged as soon as possible." The doctor paused as a radiant grin broke out on Dane's face and he added wryly, "At least _I'll_ be able to get some rest now. You're one of the most disagreeable patients I have ever had to deal with, next to the Commander himself, and Cadet Tate."

"Thank you doctor," Dane said, barely able to stop smiling.

The happiness on the black ranger's face made the doctor laugh and he ruffled her hair, "Take care cadet, I _really_ don't want to see you in here any time soon."

_XxX_

An hour later a freshly showered Cadet Carson headed up to the Command Centre, the feel of her uniform a pleasant familiarity that made her smile even more. It was great to be free. Entering through the doors into the main room, Dane was met by the excited yells of her teammates as they stared at her, surprised but pleased. Bridge ran to her first and hugged her tightly. She returned it in kind and then kissed her brother on the cheek. Z was next and as the two women embraced Dane whispered a quiet "thank you" in her ear. Z smiled and squeezed her hand in response. Syd also hugged the returning black ranger and grinned at her warmly, all previous dislike gone from her stance. When they broke apart, Jack enveloped the smaller woman in a huge bear hug, picking her up and swinging her around before putting her carefully back on her feet.

"Welcome back," he said with a grin.

Dane smiled, "Anyone would think you'd missed me." Jack laughed and moved aside to let Sky through. Dane's smile faded slightly as she saw the blue ranger, but stepped forward, stopping a metre from him. "Hi Sky," she said softly, her voice echoing into the sudden, awkward silence that had sprung up. Sky closed the distance between them and then, to everyone's surprise, pulled Dane into a firm embrace, his worry for her revealed in how tightly her held on to her, confirming she was well and relieved when he found she was. "I'm ok," the young woman whispered to him, looking up into his blue eyes.

Finally convinced, Sky pulled back and smiled, "It's good to have you back, Dane," he said, warmth clear in his voice. The black ranger smiled back and pressed his arm in response, loathe to lose contact with the older man.

Commander Cruger, who had stayed back with a smile on his face as he watched the reunion, but it faded slightly as he recalled a communication he had received from the central SPD Council only that morning. Waiting until the cadets had finished, Cruger walked over to them to greet Dane. The young woman turned with a beaming smile towards the Commander, but it froze on her face as she saw his expression. "Sir?"

"It is good to see you on your feet Danella," he said, sincerity clear in his tone. "At least now I shall stop getting complaints from Dr. Felix."

"Thank you sir," Dane said, frowning as she saw his smile waver, "Is there something wrong sir?"

The Sirian sighed, "I received a communication from the Council this morning regarding recent events. All previous convictions against you have been dropped. You are a free woman." This statement was met by cheering from B-Squad and Jack clapped Dane so hard on the back he almost winded her. Cruger cleared his throat loudly, drawing the young people's attention back to him, "This means, cadet, your sentence is ended and so I can no longer force you to stay here as a ranger. You are free to do as you wish. I cannot pretend to be impartial in this, as you are a welcome addition to B-Squad and a good ranger. It would be a shame to lose you but… this is your choice and I will respect any decision you make."

Jack laughed and put his arm around Dane's shoulder, "Come on sir, Dane's not going anywhere, are you?" the amusement faded from his voice as the woman didn't answer. "Are you?" he repeated, looking down as her. Dane bit her lip and pulled away from the red ranger, walking away a little distance and wrapping her arms around herself. "Dane?"

"What's the matter?"

"Sis?"

"You're not leaving are you?"

The rangers spoke all at once, with only Sky and the Commander remaining silent. Dane took a deep breath and spun to face them, "I don't know," she said softly, forcing her voice to be steady. "I… I need to think. Excuse me." She walked through the stunned group and left the Command Centre. After a minute footsteps were heard running after her. She stopped and waited for Bridge to catch up.

Instantly she sensed he was upset and his first words confirmed her suspicions. "You're leaving," he said simply.

Dane shook her head, "I don't know."

Bridge looked at her miserably, "But you want to leave," he insisted, "You don't want to stay."

"I said I don't know," Dane repeated and then held up a hand to stall her brother before he could say any more. "Bridge, since we were little SPD has been our home. Between here and the Prison Planet it is all I know. It is all I have ever known. There is a whole world out there that I haven't seen and… and I want to." She sighed and saw him fighting back tears. "I haven't decided either way yet. I need time to think. Please?"

Bridge nodded and impulsively hugged her, "Whatever you decide, you know I'll always love you. But I don't want you to go. I feel like I've only just got to know you again."

Dane swallowed hard and patted him awkwardly on the back before turning and hurrying up, not trusting herself to speak. She was relieved when she reached her room and flung herself face down on her bed, her thoughts awhirl. One rose above the jumble of others and resonated loud and clear through her head; _I'm free_. Pushing herself up into a sitting position she ran her hands through her hair. The enormity of the decision she had to make loomed like a rock in a stormy sea. But before she could take a breath and think about it, there was a knock at the door. Slowly Dane got off her bed and made her way over to door. It slid open to reveal Syd and Z standing outside looking uncomfortable. Dane looked from one to the other, then raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You can't leave," Syd suddenly burst out, but before she could say anymore Z elbowed her sharply in the ribs, knocking the air out of her lungs. The pink ranger gave the other woman a shocked look, "Ow that hurt," she gasped, but Z ignored her.

"Can we come in?" she asked Dane.

The blonde woman's exclamation had left the black ranger in no doubt as to the reason they had come, so she merely sighed and stepped out of their way, wordlessly inviting them in. The two girls walked passed her into her small room and hovered in the middle, unsure of whether to sit or remain on their feet. "No need to stand on ceremony; take a seat," Dane said, gesturing to the bed. Syd and Z sat awkwardly on the edge and exchanged glances with each other. The black ranger perched on the side of her desk, forcing herself to appear relaxed, "Ok, this is about me leaving right?"

Syd shot her a sharp look, "How did you…" she trailed off as Dane laughed.

"Know? You're not the subtlest of people, Syd," Dane replied, amusement sparkling in her eyes taking the sting out of her words.

The pink ranger's expression clouded for a moment and then she smiled wryly, "No, I guess not." The smile faded as she remembered why she had come, "I did mean what I said though. You can't leave. What about Bridge, and us, and Gruumm? You mustn't leave."

Dane opened her mouth to answer, a flash of annoyance crossing her face, but Z cut in quickly, "Please, hear us out." She paused as if waiting for an explosion from the other woman, but Dane merely sighed and nodded. Z took a breath, "If you leave Bridge'll be devastated. He's lost you once, Dane, and to lose you again… It'd break his heart and I don't want to see him get hurt. I know you love him, so how can you consider hurting him? Or us? We'll… we'll miss you if you leave."

"The Commander shouldn't _let_ you leave," Syd exclaimed. "How can you even consid-"

"I'm a free woman now, Syd. I can do as I want. If I want to leave, I shall," Dane cut in sharply, but she tempered her rebuke of the younger woman by adding in a soft tone, "You care about Bridge, I know you do. But I think you underestimate him. If I leave, he will survive."

"We care about you too," Z said gently.

Dane stared at her for a second, momentarily thrown, and then swallowed down the lump that had threatened to rise in her throat at those simple words, "Th… thank you. I haven't made my decision yet. Just… give me some time, ok?"

The girls nodded and smiled. Dane stood up, indicating that, as far as she was concerned, the conversation was over. Syd and Z got up, "We'll see you for lunch?" the yellow ranger asked.

Dane shook her head, "I ate before I left the infirmary earlier. I'm not hungry right now. But I'll see you later."

Z nodded and reached out to squeeze the other woman's arm as she moved towards the door. Syd made to follow, but then turned and impulsively hugged the black ranger. "It's good to see you up and about," she said, before joining her companion and leaving Dane to her thoughts.

Once the two women had left, Dane flung herself onto her bed. But restlessness gnawed at her and she soon found herself back on her feet, prowling her room. "This is ridiculous," she muttered and dug around in her cupboard until she found a pair of running shorts and a black t-shirt with SPD emblazoned on it. Yanking the laces tight on her trainers she stood up and headed out. Making her way down through the base, she reached the main entrance and was just about to walk out through the doors when a voice calling her name made her stop. "Dane, wait up. I want to talk to you." Turning, she saw Jack running towards her, dreadlocks flying everywhere.

"Yes?"

"You can't leave," he said, as he came skidding to a halt in front of her, slipping on the polished marble floor.

Dane stared at him and then started laughing, "Nice one, Jack. Did you just see Z or something?"

He frowned, "No. Dane, this isn't a joke. I'm serious. You can't leave."

Seeing the serious look on the red ranger's face, Dane's smile faded. "How do you reckon that?" she asked quietly.

"Maybe in the excitement of your freedom you've forgotten the small matter of Emperor Gruumm trying to take over the world, but I haven't." Anger was written all over his face.

"And you think I have?" Dane said incredulously, "I know what you're going to say, that in the end it is everyone's lives on the line, that Gruumm is a threat to everyone and if I leave, I will suffer along with everyone else should the Earth fall. So there, I've said it for you. Please don't think I haven't considered this." Her voice softened, "I've told you before, but I do mean it, you're a good ranger Jack. You care about people. But this is my decision." Her resolution wavered as Jack looked straight at her.

"Well perhaps it shouldn't be." He snapped. Dane shook her head and turned to leave, Jack's voice echoing after her, "You're a ranger; you have the power to save the lives of millions of people. They need you; they are relying on you to save them. You have to answer the call."

That was the last straw for Dane. She had heard him out, but this was too far. She rounded on Jack, her green eyes shining with anger and two pink spots appearing on her cheeks. "So the needs of the people are more important than mine are they? Because they 'need' me I should sacrifice what I want to serve them?"

The red ranger's next words were like a slap to the face, "I never saw you as a selfish person, until now."

"Then you clearly don't know me," Dane spat back.

Jack ignored her. "You're a power ranger. You have the means of saving the world and making it a better place for everyone. If you if you walk away now then I've been wrong about you," he said, simply and coldly, before turning and walking away.

A moan of frustration escaped Dane's lips and she pushed down the impulse to yell certain choice words at the back of the retreating red ranger. Anger coursing through her veins, she stormed out of the base and headed toward the park, breaking into a run as the events of that afternoon played and replayed in her head.

_XxX _

Two hours later, Dane came to a breathless halt on a patch of green grass that stretched down towards a lake. Still smarting from Jack's remarks, she punched furiously at the air, her invisible attacker taking a severe beating. Finally, with sweat dripping down her face, she collapsed on the grass at the edge of the water, exhaustion slowly replacing her anger. She stared glumly into the murky waters of the lake, the overcast sky nevertheless shedding enough light for her to see her own reflection staring back at her. Groaning slightly at her own image, she twisted a sodden skein of hair back behind her ear and drew her knees up to her chest, resting her head on her hands thoughtfully. Suddenly a bottle of water fell from above to land at her feet, startling her from her reverie. Sky hit the ground next to her, panting slightly as he stretched his legs out in front of him. Taking in his sweats and trainers, not to mention his flushed face, Dane knew she hadn't been the only one out running that afternoon. She gave him a small smile.

The blue ranger indicated the water, "Drink," he said firmly, "Can't have you getting dehydrated." The young woman raised an eyebrow at him, but picked up the bottle and took a gulp of the mildly warm water. "Concentration is the first thing that goes when you're thirsty," Sky remarked, "And I reckon you're going to need to be able to think clearly."

Dane chocked, "Not you too," she said, but failed to drag up any anger about it. She was too tired and resigned herself to the fact that everyone was going to have an opinion about her staying or going. And everyone was going to tell her their opinions, whether she wanted them or not.

Sky gave her a questioning look, "Not me too?" When Dane didn't immediately answer, he grinned, "Sounds like there's a story there. Come on, spill."

She sighed and took another sip of the water, "I know why you're here. You might as well get it over with."

"Get what over with?" the confusion was clear and genuine in his tone and Dane shot him a sharp look.

"Telling me why I should stay at SPD." She paused, waiting for him to speak. When he said nothing she pressed on, "I'm waiting."

Sky reached over and took the water from her, taking a large swig, "I was out on a run, thought you could use a drink." He fixed her with a look. "That's all, honestly. No ulterior motives I swear."

Dane stared at him for minute, and then laughed, relief and embarrassment clear on her face. "I'm sorry. Just, after the afternoon I've had I was expecting the worst."

The blue ranger laughed, "That bad eh? What happened?"

The blonde woman shook her head, "Just the rest of our esteemed teammates telling me why they think I can't leave. Jack was particularly vocal."

Sky snorted, "I'm not surprised. What did he have to say?"

"Same old excuses they use in those old superhero movies. With great power comes great responsibility," she deadpanned. The older man laughed. "He gave me this whole spiel about how it's my duty to save the world and how selfish of me it is to want to leave, to want what I want." She felt a rush of anger, "Is what I want not important? Is it really selfish to give up my hopes and dreams to do what they want me to? Why is no one being told to give up what they want to serve me? Just because I _can_ do something, does it mean I _must_? This is my life; no one has the right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do with it. For the past five years I have been denied the right to my own life, joining SPD again wasn't done because I wanted to, it was a means to end; a way of getting off that planet. Why does everyone else have a claim on my life, when I don't?"

"And what do you want?" Sky asked gently, seemingly nonplussed by her outburst.

Dane barked a laugh, "You know what? I have no idea." She shook her head, her anger ebbing away as she whispered, "I really have no idea." A cloud passed across her face and Sky sensed the downward turn her mood had taken.

He cleared his throat and pushed a change of subject, "Our red ranger is a good man. He just has… misplaced ideas at times. He thinks it's good to be altruistic, but helping people makes him happy so I'm not going to argue too much."

"If it makes him happy it's hardly altruistic," Dane remarked wryly. When Sky raised an eyebrow at her she smiled, "Altruism means you do something for no personal gain. I'd say happiness counts as a personal gain."

The blonde man laughed, "True, but he doesn't see it that way." He gave Dane a sideways glance, "I suppose we could get him around to our way of thinking though."

Dane laughed, then paused, "_We_ could? You want me to stay too?"

"What I want is inconsequential," Sky said, his face carefully blank.

"Oh?"

He nodded, then put the bottle down and moved so he was kneeling in front of her, "Dane, it doesn't matter what I or anyone else wants. It's what you want that counts. You said it yourself, no one but you can make this choice. Don't stay for anyone else's sake, and don't leave because you think you have to. You are free now. And freedom is the freedom to choose your own future. Your life is yours, and yours alone." He stood suddenly, "Whatever decision you make, we'll all stand by you." A far-off smile crossed his lips, "Remember what Sergeant Fischer used to tell us? No regrets." His voice softened, "Make the right choice for you, Dane. Don't regret it."

The young woman blinked up at him, tears threatening behind her green eyes, "Since when did you get so wise?" she asked, teasingly.

Sky laughed, "Since when did you listen to my advice?" She laughed ruefully at that and he grinned, "Keep the water; I'll see you back at base." Dane nodded and watched as the older man took off at a slow jog, increasing into a steady run as he disappeared into the distance. She sighed, picking up the water bottle and chucking it absently from hand to hand. The blue ranger had given her even more to think about, but he was right.

What did she want?

_XxX_

The sun, still hidden by grey clouds, was beginning its early descent into the west when Dane finally jogged back into base. She made her way up through the bustling corridors feeling strangely detached from the rush of the other cadets swarming around her. Reaching her room, she tugged off her sweaty running clothes, leaving them scattered across her floor as she turned the shower on to hot. The warm water revived her, easing her now-aching muscles, and a sense of calm fell on her. Once clean and wearing fresh clothes, she headed back out again, this time to find the Commander.

_XxX_

"Rangers, report to the Command Centre". Cruger's voice boomed over the tannoy, causing the five other rangers to stop what they were doing and run through the corridors to the main room, not know what waited for them. Jack, Syd, Z, Bridge and Sky met up just as they entered and found the Commander and Kat standing there looking serious.

"You called, sir?" Jack asked as they lined up in front of them.

The Sirian nodded and turned to the young woman standing next to Kat. Dane took a deep breath and stepped forward, "I've made my decision," she said quietly without any preamble. The room went deathly silent and an air of nervous expectation fell as they all watched her solemnly. "I had a long think about what I really wanted in life," her eyes met Sky's for a brief minute, before she continued, "And as much as I want to travel and see the world, live an independent life, I realise what I want more than anything else is to be with the people I love. And unfortunately, you guys are it." She smiled as she saw the looks on their faces, hopeful yet unsure if she was really saying what they wanted to hear. "We're going to bring Gruumm down together. I'm staying." She held up a hand to stop them saying anything until she was finished, "I'm staying until Gruumm is defeated. After that… well I don't know yet."

There was silence and then Jack spoke, "Well that's good enough for me." He grinned at her and Dane couldn't help but smile back. And then, almost as if they had heard some unspoken command, the rangers rushed forward, shouting excitedly. Bridge reached Dane first and then both of them were swamped by Jack, Syd and Z. The Commander and Kat stepped back out of harms way and laughed as the four young people piled onto the startled woman. Through the crush of bodies, Dane's eyes once again found Sky's, and her hand reached out to clasp his tightly, a wordless agreement passing between them. Turning to hug her brother tightly, the young black ranger grinned, tension fading as she knew she had made the right decision. For better or worse, she was an SPD officer and that was how she would remain.

No regrets.


End file.
